Juubi Production Presents: Superhero Project
by Juubi no Shinju
Summary: See inside for details on my new Project: Superhero Project, and how you can contribute! (1/30/18 New Addition in chapter 5!)
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings, One and ALL!**

 **It is that time of the year again! July 6! My day of birth, also known as a "Birth-Day", as some call it.**

 **I call it another year closer to losing my sanity.**

 **Anyway! I am here to announce a special project that will soon come (after I get to a suitable amount with my current workload, of course).**

 **The project I'm talking about is known as _The Superhero Project_.**

 **Let me explain in more detail.**

 **With the instalment of my current stories: _Superior Spider , Infamous Titan, and The Last Son_, I had thought about what other hero stories I can make and had a thought: _'What other superheroes can I model Naruto after'_.**

 **So spending a few months going over ideas, I came up with _quite a few_ ideas. **

**Including the stories I already have, I currently have _25_ or _26_ candidates.**

 **I will be posting a poll in my profile for which 5 of the 23 out of 26 (3 are already made) stories you guys would like me to start working on and post after I give a satisfied amount of my current stories.**

 **Before I give the candidate, I have another announcement to make.**

 ** _The Last Son_ is not FULLY part of the project, and will instead make a second remake known as _"The Last Son of Kryton"._**

 **Also, _The Infamous Titan_ will be rewritten, and instead of three separate stories as I originally planned, will only be one, with the beginning being the origin.**

 **I apologize for the inconvenience.**

 **Now, here are the candidates:**

* * *

 **Kamen Sentai Millennium – Naruto/Kamen Rider/Super Sentai/X-Overs**

Summary: A whole millennia has passed since the final battle between good and evil, and thus came to end of the era of Masked Riders and Super Warriors. Legendary heroes, now nothing more than myths. However, not all is as it seems, as the dreaded enemies of Darkness begin to rise once more from the shadows. A new hero is chosen, a warrior of Light and Justice. One man is chosen to protect the innocent, and vanquish evil for good! However, what would he witness through those eyes?

 **Mystical Fox, Sorcerer Supreme ‒ Naruto/Doctor Strange/X-Overs**

Summary: Once actions can shape the float of time and shift reality in unforeseen ways. It can create alternate timelines, or even alternate dimensions. It can give birth to heroes, or destroyers. And though to Kakashi's reckless actions, it sent Naruto down a path not of a shinobi, but something greater. Naruto will walk down a path that will show him secrets not only about himself, but about the whole Universe.

 **Unpredictable Future ‒ Naruto/Doctor Who/X-Overs**

Summary: The Doctor, a man of mystery, always appearing and disappearing here and there throughout time and space. The man with the blue box. A wizard, some call him. A hero, others say. A devil, his enemies cry. The Doctor; the last Son of Gallifrey... but what if he wasn't? What if there was another Time Lord, right there since the beginning. This is the story of a man, a soldier, a guardian. A man who left Gallifrey with the Doctor and his granddaughter, before going on his own adventures. This is the story...of The Professor.

 **Reborn as Something Else ‒ Naruto/Arrow**

Summary: My name is Nathan Queen. For five years I've been missing. Stranded on an island in the middle of nowhere. My father and brother dead, I survived with only one goal. To return home and fulfil my father's dying wish, to find the people in the list of names he left me and bring down those who have poisoned my city. To do this, I must become someone else. I must become SOMETHING else. I will become the blade andarrow of justice that pierces the hearts of evil. I am, the Arrow.

 **Living Lightning ‒ Naruto/The Flash (2014)**

Summary: My name is Nathan Allen, and I am the fastest man alive. When I was a child, my brother and mother were killed and my father went to prison for their murder. Since then, I've been running away from something. Or maybe toward something. I had no idea. However, one night an accident made me the impossible. More than that, it gave me a direction to run to, the person who ruined my family. To the outside world I am an ordinary forensic scientist. But secretly with the help of my friends, I use my speed to protect Central City from crime and other metahumans. I am, THE FLASH!

 **The Last Son of Krypton ‒ Naruto/Smallville/Superigirl/DC **

Summary: My name is Nathan Kent. When I was a baby, my home planet Krypton was dying. To ensure I survived, my parents sent me to Earth, where I was founded by a loving couple and taken as their son. As I grew older, I began to show incredible and extraordinary abilities. But not all was good, as on the day I landed an Earth, a meteor shower, fragments of Krypton, followed me, and now people with dangerous abilities are showing up. I was given these powers for a reason, and with them, I will protect those precious to me. I am, the last son of Krypton, and I will rise to be a hero.

 **Hell on Wheels ‒ Naruto/High School DxD/Ghost Rider**

Summary: Many legends run through the world. Legends of God, or Gods, Demons, Heaven and Hell. Legends of monsters and ghouls. Stories of creatures of nightmare, or of heroes of fortune. But the legend I'm about to tell you is of a legend as old as time itself. A legend of a ghost that hunts and preys on those who commit acts of sin. Reaps souls of the dead or living and burns those it finds guilty. And leaves a trail of fire and death wherever it goes. This is the story, of the Ghost Rider.

 **The Unstoppable Monster ‒ Naruto/Incredible Hulk/X-Overs**

Summary: After discovering one of Orochimaru's abandoned labs, Team Seven is sent to investigate. After an accident, Naruto inhales a strange gas, which causes a change in him. Now, whenever angry, Naruto transforms into an unstoppable beast, a demon of destruction, a being of power in solid form. Now a monster, he is forced to run for his village, and those who turned their backs on him. This is the tale of a man, plague with an inner beast that might be even stronger than the Kyuubi. The hulking green skinned beast known and feared by all as the "UNSTOPPABLE HULK".

 **Child of War – Naruto/Marvel**

Summary: The immense collision at the VOTE shattered the borders of Time-Space, sucking Naruto into a new world. A world with its own dangers, but also with its own heroes. How will Naruto survive in a world of constant danger, with no access to his chakra and no way home? Luckily, he is not alone as he makes friends with this world's greatest heroes! With their help, he will find a way back home. And chakra or no chakra, Naruto Uzumaki will always be a hero, one form or another.

 **Superior Deadpool: The Fox with a mouth! – Naruto/Deadpool/Marvel**

Summary: Naruto Uzumaki was betrayed, and left in the grasp of the snake pedo, Orochimaru. After years of experimentation, Naruto became someone else. He became something else. And not for the better. Naruto Uzumaki...was DEADPOOL! And best of all...well, that would ruin the fun! XD #DeadpoolRules!

 **Son of Thunder ‒ Naruto/DC/Young Justice/slight-Marvel**

Summary: "Whosoever holds this hammer, if he be worthy, shall possess the power of Thor." Heroes weren't born. They were made. No matter if they be human, alien, man or woman, or even child, anyone has the potential to be a hero. And even a child, one normal but with great determination, has the potential to soar high in the sky, and wield powers of a god.

 **Batman: Legacy ‒ Naruto/Batman**

Summary: No matter how much time passes, no matter how much the world moves on and changes, the world will ALWAYS need a Batman. Because the mission will NEVER be over. Decades after the Caped Crusader's retirement and hanging up the cowl, a new Bat appears. Naruto, filled with anger and vengeance at the death of his beloved uncle, will take on the mantle, and seek justice. Soon, under the watch of the old Bat himself, he will keep Gotham City safe, as much as he can. Especially, when familiar enemies appear once more.

 **Star Knight: Guardian of the Galaxy ‒ Naruto/Guardians of the Universe/Marvel/Green Lantern**

Summary: At a young age, Naruto was taken from the remains of his destroyed home, saved by a blinding light. Taken in by the Ravagers, builds a new life for himself. Teaming up with his fellow troublemaker, Peter Quill, Naruto will make a name for himself and do what he does best: fuck things up!

 **Just a Kid from Brooklyn ‒ Naruto/Marvel**

Summary: Captain America, aka Steve Rogers, never crashed his plane into the arctic. He helped America win the war, and eventually retired from the force, settling down with Peggy Carter, who later had a son. However, legends never die and end, especially for Captain America. Joining the force like his father, Naruto "Nathan" Rogers, proved to be just as much of a hero as his father. However, tragic would soon strike, as a mission and meeting with a deadly artifact of extraterrestrial power imprisons him in ice, frozen for decades. Awakening in the modern 21st Century, Naruto will leave his mark as the new Captain America.

 **Naruko Uzumaki: Daughter of Naruto Uzumaki! ‒ Naruto/My Hero Academia/One Punch Man**

Summary: During his final battle with Sasuke in the VOTE, Naruto Uzumaki died, his body sent through a breech in space. However, his death was not in vain, as he will leave a legacy. A young girl, who will continue his goal to be the very best. Just not in his world. Follow the story of Naruko Uzumaki, 'daughter' of Naruto, as she finds herself in this new strange world of heroes and villains...just not the one you were expecting. Will Naruko be able to make her 'father' proud and become the best hero this world has, or will she lose herself to the craziness along the way? Why not both?

 **Legacy of the Beetle ‒ Naruto/Young Justice/Blue Beetle comics**

Summary: All through his first years, Naruto has been hated and shunned by his very home and the people he was supposed to be close with. No family, no friends, he was all alone. However, a good fortune in disguise came, when Danzo, in a move to banish the weapon he could never have, used an ancient seal that sent Naruto to another realm entirely with no chance of return or retrieval. Stuck in a world vastly different than his own, Naruto is found by a kind family. While he might in in a new world, his destiny was not over.

 **Power Fox ‒ Naruto/Powerpuff Girls (Fusion of 1998 series, Powerpuff Girls Z,  & Power Puff Girls D Doujinshi)**

Summary: During the battle at the VOTE, Naruto is accidently sent to the world of the Powerpuff girls. With presumably no way home, Naruto tries to make it on in this strange city, constantly on the attack for threats both monstrous and from space. Helping three special girls in protecting the city of Townsville, he makes a name for himself as a hero.

 **Bond Stronger Than Blood – Naruto/TMNT/Elements of Netflix Marvel Shows**

Summary: It does not take people of the same blood to be a family. No matter the shape, past, or species, anyone can become a family. Raised and living in a world underground, the time comes for Five Brothers to face a new realm, one they might not be prepared for. In a city filled with crime, they will rise up to become heroes.

 **Naruto Uzumaki: Peacekeeper of the Universe – Naruto/Totally Spies/Ben 10/Martin Mystery/Team Galaxy**

Summary: During the V.O.T.E., Naruto is sucked into a wormhole. He appears in the Galvan planet and was later founded by Azmuth. Seeing how the young boy desired peace and contained a pure heart, he names him his apprentice and the representative to all extraterrestrial life. Given one of the strongest objects in the universe, Naruto shall bring balance and peace to the universe, as well as protect his new home. To his unpredictable luck, his life will become even crazier, especially after joining WOOHP and The Center, as he takes on threats, both on Earth, or from the stars.

 **Great Power, Great Responsibility ‒ Naruto/Heroes/Legion**

Summary: We all imagine the agents of our destiny, capable of determining our own fate. But have we truly any choice in when we rise, or when we fall? Or does a force larger than ourselves bid us our direction? Is it evolution that takes us by the hand? Does science point our way, or is it God who intervenes, keeping us safe?

 **Action Packed! ‒ Naruto/Thundermans/Henry Danger**

Summary: Life…was boring. Every day was the same old thing, wake up, shower, breakfast, school, class, home, work, chores, shower, sleep, and repeat. An endless cycle of boredom. Luckily, said boredom is about to come to an end, when what was to be a job interview, turned out to be the great adventure is one Naruto Hart's life! After all, who could say the got to be a superhero?

 **Heroes never Die ‒ Naruto/Overwatch/Agents of M.A.Y.H.E.M./slight Paragon/other X-Overs**

Summary: Naruto Uzumaki has done it. He has saved the Elemental Nation and put a stop to the war. Everyone new free from the Eternal Tsukiyomi, Naruto was ready to finally rest. Unfortunately, that rest would have to wait, when a mysterious light suddenly transports Naruto to another world. One of heroes. Stranded in a new land, waiting for Sasuke to pick him up, and only having one arm, Naruto knew one thing was certain. Things were going to get troublesome.

 **The Rise of Heroes ‒ Naruto/Amalgam Comics/DC/Marvel**

Summary: The year is 1940, and the world is falling apart. Men and women grow hungry, while the rich prey on the poor like the hungry wolves they are. The stink of depression clouds the street, filling the air. The dark night grow cold as hope begin to wither away in the people's eyes. The street become the grounds to vermin and filth who wear the face of the boogeyman. The weak cover and the strong laugh. But not for long. For now is the time for hope to rise. Now is the time for protectors of the weak. Now is the time for heroes.

* * *

 **So yeah, those are the choices! Head over to my profile and vote which one you would like to see be done first! Top 5 will be chosen. Unfortunately I WILL NOT be counting guest reviews, as you never know if that person voted twice, and it would be unfair. If you don't have an account, but want to vote, I'll count guest reviews if tie breakers are needed. Alright? So guest reviews will be counted AFTER the final poll count.**

 **ALSO! If you give me a review option in ANOTHER story that is not THIS ONE, I will NOT count it. Only reviews in this story count!**

 **P/S. For those of you who will no doubt question why Naruto's name is several of them is "Nathan", well that is his English name. Nathan/Nathenial/Nathenael also derived from the Greek form of the Hebrew ( _Netan'el_ ), meaning "God has given". Which in a way, means "God" (me, the author XD) _gave_ those worlds Naruto, the Child of Prophecy. XD**

 **That is all, I do not have a limit date for the poll as of yet, so keep voting, ask your friends to vote, and be sure to follow this story in the event I have any sudden news!**

 **Other than that, I'll see you guys next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, the poll is up! I've been ignoring reviews coming in, so as to not be distracted!**

 **Also! Only thing I SHOULD have covered:**

 **The Flash and Arrow ideas are NOT copies of Shawn129's stories! I've already contacted him beforehand, asking him if it was alright if I mades stories that MIGHT appear similar to his, and was given the okay.**

 **HOWEVER, MY stories are NOT the same as his! I've already gone through planning it with some friends of mine so as to sort out the differences.**

 **So please, don't bias to the ideas and give them a chance. That is all!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys!**

 **Just letting you know that I will be closing the poll come Friday.**

 **I have the top 4 options.**

 **5th place is tied between** ** _Naruko Uzumaki: Daughter of Naruto Uzumaki!_** **(know, right?! Surprised me too! XD) & ****_Naruto Uzumaki: Peacekeeper of the Universe_** **.**

 **So if you haven't voted yet, you have until Friday to break this tie! If you have voted, go out and trick your friends and family members into voting! Make them think they are voting for something important.**

 **XD**

 **HOWEVER!**

 **This is NOT the end of the poll!**

 _ **(gasp!)**_

 **This is merely the first phase! Once the tallies are gathered, I will later on post the first drafts chapters to show how the stories will go, and re-open/re-do the poll to see if decisions are the same.**

 **Note: I will do preview chapters of ALL the choices (meaning all 20+ stories). Know right?! I give myself WAY too much work. But I do it because I love you guys! XD Chapters will be posted HERE.**

 **Note2: I WON'T work on the chapters IMMEDIATELY, so it will take time, so please be patient. The poll will be left up for a short while, but closed so you can see the results. I MIGHT occasionally post a notice on status, might not. We'll see. It might be here, and/or in my Twitter page, while I will put the URL on the top of my profile.**

 **Q: Do you want me to post the chapters at the same time? Answer in review of THIS story. NOWHERE else!**

 **So once again:**

 **1\. Last chance to cast votes for either Naruko or Peacekeeper**

 **2\. Come Friday, poll is closed**

 **3\. Upcoming: 1-2 chapter previews of Superhero stories**

 **4\. After previews, re-do poll for possible story option change.**

 **That's all for now! The five choices will be kept a secret until Friday.**

 **Ja ne!**


	4. Poll CLOSED! First half Results!

**Attention!**

 **The Poll is closed! I repeat!**

 **THE POLL IS CLOSED!**

 **With rounding 450 votes, the choices have been made!**

 **And by choices, I mean the first decisions for the first mark.**

 **Now, before I show the results, I have an announcement!**

 **I have decided to replace one of the story choices in the poll.**

 **I haven't announced it until now, as the previous story was doing poorly either way, and decided to hold off till I closed the poll.**

 **The story I've decided to replace, is** _ **The Rise of Heroes (Naruto/Amalgam Comics/DC/Marvel)**_ **.**

 **It, unfortunately, only had 7 votes in all. So I decided to take it out.**

 _ **For those perhaps curious, the choice in last place was**_ _ **Action Packed**_ _ ** & **__**Bond Stronger Than Blood**_ **with only 6 votes.**

 **The replacement is called:** ** _The Ultimate Cheat Code_** ** _,_** **a Naruto/Video Game story. What's "Superhero" about this?**

 **...**

 **It's Video Game-Hero, I suppose. All I can say is that it's like** ** _Wreck-it Ralph_** **and Naruto goes into other video games. (games already picked).**

 **(If that doesn't work, I have a couple of side options in my closet.)**

 **Anyway!**

 **Here are the top 5 choices most voted for! For full results, check the poll on my profile! I'll keep it up til the end of next month!**

 **#5: W/ 41 votes is** ** _"Son of Thunder"_**

 **#4: W/ 58 votes is** ** _"The Last Son of Krypton"_**

 **#3: W/ 64 votes is** ** _"Superior Deadpool"_**

 **#2: W/ 91 votes is** ** _"Hell on Wheels"_**

 **AND FINALLY!**

 **#1: With originally 30 votes to Naruko's 31, but now a WHOOPING 160 votes is** ** _"Naruto Uzumaki: Peacekeeper of the Universe!"_**

 ** _WOW! Looks like some of you dodged a bullet, huh?! XD_**

 **SO YEAH! These are the first results, we'll see is they change after the previews.**

 **Remember! This does NOT mean these picks mean they are the ONLY stories I will do. I will get through them all eventually. It just means the top 5 picked are the ones I will do first. After which I will move on to the next five, and so forth.**

 **Until next time TRUE BELIEVERS!**


	5. Good News, Bad News & Promos 1&2!

**Good 11 PM, people of the Internet!**

 **It's been a while, yeah? Well after that long while, I've kept my promise and had worked on the story promos.**

 **HOWEVER, I've only made two so far. I've terribly sorry for that, but will work on the others in my free time! I promise you!**

 **Now then, I have GOOD News, and BAD News!**

 **I'll start with the Good News.**

 **In the time I was away, I've been consulting with some friends, and we've come up with a couple of new story ideas for the project!**

 **Sadly, _The Rise of Heroes _ was taken out. Sorry for those who wanted it!**

 **Another good news is that _Doing the Impossible: Team Possible_ has been added to the Superhero Projects!**

 **Also, _Naruko Uzumaki: Daughter of Naruto Uzumaki! _ Has been renamed to:**

 ** _Legacies of a Knucklehead: The Daughters of Naruto Uzumaki!_**

 **I'll let you figure out the reason for that, XD.**

 **Before you go check out the promos if you actually came to read this message, let me tell you the new additions:**

* * *

 **Crime Pays with Blood** [Naruto/Batman-verse/Under the Red Hood]

 _Summary_ _: After his defeat at his counterpart's hands, Menma Uzumaki was thought to be dealt with. However, they were wrong. Not willing to admit defeat, he used Kamui to escape. Appearing in another world, in a city of darkness and sin, his energy weak, Menma has no choice but to try and adapt to this new world. Upon meeting a certain Dark Knight, he is taken under his wing. But upon his death and resurrection, takes on his own charge against not only the darkness of the world, but also within his heart._

 **What Defines a Monster** [DC/Prototype/Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths/Gods and Monsters]

 _Summary:_ _We have always read stories about Heroes and Monsters. Of how heroes conquer and slay monsters. But what happens, when a monster wants to be a hero? Is such a thing possible? In a world where people see Gods with the faces of Monsters, is there a place for a Monster who has the face of a God?_

 **This is actually a sister fic to _Infamous Son_ (upcoming rewrite to _Infamous Titan_ )**

 **Ultimate Cheat Code ** [Game X-overs]

Summary: Naruto's life was going great after defeating Pein. Only for it to be turned upside down, when he finds himself transported to a castle! Finding out that he has been summoned to stop a great threat, Naruto must help this new land if he hopes to return home. Hope the gaming world is ready, because Naruto Uzumaki is here to bring the chaos!

* * *

 **So those, along with the ones on the first chapter, added with _Superior Spider_ , _Infamous Son_ & _Team Possible_ , brings the number of candidates in the superhero project to about 30 I believe.**

 **So once I manage to get through all the promos, I'll have you guys vote on the top 5 to do. After that, once I've reached around 10 chapters, I'll go to the next 5, and so on.**

 **Now the BAD News. I've developed a schedule, and I've made it that I'll work on the promos on the _Weekends_ and work on my other stories during the _Weekdays_. This way I can do a little bit of both.**

 **The schedule may be stretched a bit depending on how far I get with one story and if need to stretch the time needed.**

 **I know I seem to be making a lot of work for myself, but I want to see this project get through.**

 **Now, of course, the Superhero Project is just a phase for the REAL overall project I have in mind, but I'm willing to put in the effort.**

 **Well, that's all for now, so check out the first two promo stories!**


	6. Riding the Lightning ch1 - NarutoFlash

**Naruto & The Flash Crossover**

* * *

 **Welcome, members of the up and coming, Juubi-Nation! What is the Juubi-Nation, you ask?**

 **That's need to know information.**

 **Anyway, as you can clearly tell by the title, image (coming soon), and category, this is a Naruto/Flash story. If this is not what you came here for, you are an idiot and can just get out.**

 **But humor aside, let's talk about the Flash CW tv show for a bit.**

 **Personally, I very much enjoyed it. I have some problems with it, but what person never had a problem with a show before?**

 **For me, one of the things I didn't like was Barry always getting obsessed with getting faster. It was always "I need to get faster, I need to get faster!"**

 **Really annoying. Barry! Calm down and stop forcing it!**

 **Another thing I didn't enjoy, was in Season 4, where apparently** _ **Iris**_ **was made the leader of the team!**

 **WHAT THE FUCK?!**

 **I don't hate Iris. Really, I don't! But really writers? She has NO experience in leadership! Caitlin or Cisco are better suited for the job?! What, just because she was Barry's wife made her the most qualified?!**

 **Fuck that shit!**

 **But besides that, I loved how they ended the first half, a sort of memo to how the show started. Barry's dad was framed for murder and sent to jail, and now Barry is framed and arrested.**

 **Can't wait to see what happens next!**

 **But enough about that!**

 **One with the story!**

"Talking"

' _Thinking'_

" _Vibration Speaking"_

" _ **Reverse Flash Vibration Speaking"**_

" _Intercom/Television Speaking"_

" **Gideon speaking"**

* * *

" _As human beings, we are always running. Running...either towards something, somewhere, or someone...or away from something. We run, because we have to. Because it gives us direction, a purpose. It doesn't matter where we are going, or how long it takes to get there. We just run. But do we even know where we start...or when we finish? Why do we run at all?"_

* * *

The Speed Force

A mysterious realm, with many untold secrets still hidden. A realm only few know about in all of known existence. Not bound by dimension or space, the Speed Force is an existence laid in the unknown.

It is a realm of speed, the very forefather to all things motion and friction. All that moves, that gives motion, is brought by the Speed Force.

In appearance, it is but a wide endless space, nothing but a fierce storm of lighting of endless colors, some never before discovered.

Said to have been as old as before the universe even existed, and will continue on to the end of all, the Speed Force was eternal.

It was life.

It was energy. Living energy. Sentient. With immense power, by its will, it could grant fractions of said power to people, granting them abilities, the more common being the power of _speed_. Able to run and travel to speeds unimaginable by man.

Becoming _Conduits_ to the Speed Force. Extensions of its will. Avatars.

 _Speedsters_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1: Does Lightning strike Twice?**_

* * *

" _My name is Bartholomew "Barry" Henry Allen, and I am the_ _ **Flash**_ _, the "Fastest Man Alive", and I'm in what might be my_ _ **last**_ _run of my life. My life has taken a drastic turn since I've been struck by lighting in my lab. That accident gave me something thought to be impossible. It gave me the power to run fast, faster than anything imaginable by normal man. Since then, I've been using my powers to do good, stop crime, fighting crazed villains, even met some_ interesting _people, like a Man of Steel from another planet, a Dark Knight, and even an Amazonian Princess. I've became one of Earth's greatest heroes, protector of the Planet. I've married a beautiful and strong woman. Helped trained a new young speedster, and even met my old hero, a fellow speedster, a man who bore the symbol of the Flash before me. However, all of that might be for nothing, if I don't stop my greatest foe."_

In what might appear to be a tunnel of lightning and color, two blurs shot through in rapid speed. One red, the other yellow. Taking a clearer look, it revealed two men, both dressed in skin tight full body outfits. One red, with a yellow lightning-design belt around the waist, as well as around the elbows, yellow ankle high boots, a mask that covered his head except for the eyes, mouth and noise, with golden wings on the sides of the head, and finally, a crest on the chest. A white circle with a yellow lightning bolt.

This man was the Flash.

In front of him, was another man who wore a costume similar to his, only with the colors flipped: yellow suit and mask, red belt, red boots, red wings, and a black circle with a red lightning bolt, flipped vertically on the chest.

This was the Flash's worst enemy, a monster in man's form, with the same powers as him, a speedster, channeling a man-made perversion of the Speed Force by channeling its _negative force_ , used to ruin the Flash's life.

Eobard Thawne, the _**Reverse Flash**_. A man from the future, obsessed with destroying the Flash.

The two were currently racing through the Speed Force, the Flash running as fast as he could to reach Thawne and stop him. He has battled Thawne for years, and no matter what the man threw at him, Barry had always _always_ beaten him.

However, now, the stakes have **never** been higher.

As a speedster, one has the ability to be able to run _so fast_ , they could literally tear a hole in the space-time continuum, and travel not only to other dimensions, but also anywhere in time!

Though such a thing was frowned upon amongst speedsters, as for all their power, they were not Gods, and knew the drastic consequences to messing with time.

Thawne didn't care, as with his latest discovery, he would use this ability to the fullest!

All Eobard wanted was to kill the Flash, to hurt him in ways he would never recover! He tried everything, targeting his friends and companions, but was defeated by the Scarlet Speedster everytime!

However, now he had the advantage. He had learn the Flash's number one secret, a secret that would insure him victory, and the Flash's destruction.

 _He has learn the Flash's name, and timeline._

Information always kept from the archives. But now, with it in his grasp, he knew the Flash's identity.

 _Barry Allen_

But while useful, allowing him to know the Flash's closest companions, he wanted more than just a name.

And then, he got it.

What he needed to finally rid the world, all of history, of the Flash.

 _A year_.

And not just any year, but the Flash's childhood. A time _before_ he became the Flash!

His plan was simply, go back in time and kill the Flash as a child, before he became the Flash. Thus ridding the future of the Flash, as it would not longer exist.

However, his plan was soon discovered by his nemesis, leading to their current race.

Looking over his shoulder, glaring at the Flash as he drew nearer, Thawne knew he had to lose him before he made it to the past.

Flash was nearly up to Reverse Flash, his arm stretched out to grab him. Seeing this, R. Flash quickly reacted, swatting the arm away and countered with a punch which Flash ducked under. While bent under, Flash shot an uppercut which struck true. But while it dazed R. Flash for a bit, he was able to quickly regain himself, and continued running. But not giving up, Flash continued to push himself after Thawne.

Soon, an opening appeared ahead of them, making Thawne grin.

"No!" Flash shouted, and driven by determination, shot at Thawne before he could reach the portal, tackling him to the side of the Speed Force, where in a blinding flash of light, they vanished.

* * *

 _ **Earth-2(1)**_

 _ **Year 2000**_

In the home of the Allen family, Henry Allen returned home after a tiring day of working at the hospital. Going through the door, he gave a sigh of relief and comfort, running a hand through his short dark blonde, nearing light brown hair. "I'm home!" he called, closing the door. Hanging his coat on the rack, he smiled softly as he heard the sound of small feet patting against the floor, heading his way. Turning, he saw his son, Barry, running towards him with a wide smile.

"Dad!"

Chuckling, Henry knelt down and caught his speedy son. "Hey, speedy! How was your day?" He asked, hugging his son.

Barry smiled widely at him. "Good!"

Ruffling his son's brown hair, Henry stood up, looking around. "Where's your mother?"

Barry pointed up the stairs. "Upstairs with Nathan." He said, but had a small smile, as if worried or sad about something.

Raising a brow at the frown, Henry ruffled Barry's hair again and proceeded up the stairs. Heading to his sons' shared room, where light came from, he saw his wife and other son. Immediately, he frowned, growing worried when he saw his son had some cuts on his lip and cheek as his wife, Nora, cleaned them. "What happened?"

Looking over her shoulder, seeing her husband, Nora answered while Nathan looked away. "He got into a fight at school." Nora Allen was a beautiful and kind woman, with long dark brown hair and healthy skill.

His son Nathan, a year younger than Barry, had blonde hair like his, except in a brighter shade, growing a bit down his head, reaching his ears. Ocean blue eyes his mother would say could outshine the clearest ocean.

"Oh…" Henry said, before saying the only thing he could. "Did you win?"

Nora shot him a scolding glare, while Nathan's lips twitched. "Henry!"

Henry just chuckled sheepishly. "Sorry, hun."

Shaking her head, Nora went back to healing her son's cuts. "Just because you are in a fight, doesn't mean you have to."

Nathan frowned. "I was protecting Barry. Some kids were picking on him." Nora frowned, before gently kissing her son's forehead.

"And I'm proud of you for helping your older brother, but sometimes, the best way to win a fight, is to not fight at all."

"So I should just ignore those bullies?" Nathan muttered. Nora smiled gently at him, brushing his hair from his eyes.

"No my beautiful boy. But sometimes, the best way to win, is not to fight back, but instead to use your head and outsmart them. You understand?"

Nathan was quiet, thinking it over, before nodding. Smiling, Nora planted another kiss on his head. "Good. Now, what do you say we all watch a movie, maybe some ice cream and popcorn, before heading to bed."

Smiling widely, Nathan nodded, before running off to get Barry. Walking toward his wife, Henry wrapped an arm around her shoulder, and kissed the side of her head, before the two walked toward their sons.

* * *

 _ **Later that Night**_

The streets were silent, blanked by darkness but illuminated by the light of the moon and lights casted from street lamps. The wind blew gently, making leaves and branches sway.

However, soon it began to pick up, causing fallen leaves to fly into the air. In a flash of light, what looked like a swirling blue mass appeared in the air, before R. Flash fell through it. Rolling across the ground, Thawne groaned as he sat up, shaking his head to clear the daze the sudden drop caused. Looking around, he wondered where he was, as he raised his arm.

" _ **Gideon!"**_

A small, transparent blue holographic head appear over his wrist. **"Yes Professor Thawne?"**

" _ **When am I? Did I make it to the past?"**_

" **Not quite. The Flash seemed to have pushed you off course. While you may have arrived in the year 2000, you are actually in another dimension from the one you have sought. You are currently on designation Earth-2."**

Thawne gritted his teeth. This was not what he wanted! Damn you Flash!

However, pausing to think about it, this might not be all bad. _**"Tell me, is there a Barry Allen in this dimension?"**_

" **Yes."**

A dark grin spread across Thawne's face. This sudden stop might prove interesting.

 _Why kill_ _ **one**_ _Barry Allen, when he could kill_ _ **two**_ _?_

A flash of light appearing behind him, Thawne turned around to see the Flash, standing tall, and glaring at him.

" _ **Welcome Flash."**_

Barry glared hard at him. "It's over Thawne!"

Eobard chuckled darkly. _**"Oh, you have no idea how true that is, my long nemesis."**_ Vibrating at incredible speed, a flash of light occurs, before another R. Flash appeared beside the first.

Flash glared at the time remnant, who smirked at him. Thawne looked at his double. _**"Keep him busy."**_ He ordered, receiving a nod, before in a show of red lightning, he ran off.

"Get back here!" Barry shouted, moving to chase after him, but was blocked by the second R. Flash. _**"Not so fast Flash. You're not going anywhere."**_

Glaring at him, Barry knew he would need to take care of him he could chase after the other R. Fash. He just hoped he would make it in time.

* * *

Back in the Allen residence, after a fun night of movies and snacks, it was time for bed. Nora smiled as she tucked her sons in bed. Kissing Barry on the head, she moved to Nathan. "We had a fun night, right?"

Nathan smiled and nodded.

Bending down, she kissed his crown. "Sweet dreams my beautiful boy."

Nathan frowned. "Can you leave the door opened?" He was still scared of the dark, even with the light of the fishtank.

Nodding, Nora stood up, walking towards the door. Turning the light off, letting the light of the hallway shine through.

Turning over, Nathan smiled at Barry on the other bed. "Night Barry!"

Barry smiled back at his brother. "Night Nathan!" Before he closed his eyes.

Looking at the window, staring up at the starry night, Nathan smiled, before closing his eyes.

* * *

Barry cursed as he punched R. Flash away once more, only for the mad man to keep getting up.

Damn it! The more time he wasted with this one, the more the other got closer to his goal!

Channeling more of the Speed Force through his body, Flash shot at Thawne, throwing a punch. Thawne blocked it with his arm, but Barry was far from done, as coating his arm in lightning, threw a haymaker with his other fist, striking R. Flash across the face. As the villain staggered back, Flash pushed on, both figuratively and literally, as he appeared in front of Thawne, and not giving the man time to recover, shot a barrage of high speed punches over and over.

With a final punch, he sent R. Flash flying and crashing into a nearby car, making its alarm blare. Thinking that took care of it, Flash looked where the other Thawne went, and shot after him in a shower of lightning.

Reverse Flash groaned as he got out of the wrecked car. Shaking his head, he glared where Flash went, and chased after him.

With the Flash, he shot down the street as fast as he could, cutting through the air behind him, shaking cars and making their alarms blare. Running hard, he soon spotted the first R. Flash ahead of him, and tried to catch up. Hearing something behind him, he looked over his shoulder, and cursed as he saw the second R. Flash hot on his trail.

Knowing he wouldn't be able handle two R. Flash alone, he knew he had to do something to lose the one behind him. He lingered the thought of creating his own time remnant, but that might do more harm than good. Instead, deciding to do something unexpected, he slowed down, enough for the Thawne behind him to get closer. Once he was close enough, nearly able to reach him, Barry dropped down, holding his left leg out beside him. R. Flash, not expecting that, was unable to change course or dodge in time, and tripped. Skidding and rolling across the road, he grunted from the impacts. Coming to a stop, he moved to get up, but before he could, Flash appear beside him. Grabbing the back of his head, he slammed it down hard on the road, not only shattering his nose, but knocking him out.

With this Thawne unconscious, Flash once more shot off, making a reminder to be back to pick him up.

Wouldn't do good to leave that psychopath alone in any time or dimension.

* * *

If anyone were to be out in the night, or looking out their windows in the direction of the street, in the split second they did not blink, they would have seen what looked like two lightning bolts, one red, the other yellow, shooting down the road.

The 'bolts' would chase one another, at times meeting side by side, and crisscross, but never stopping.

For a second, the red bolt managed to get a lead as the two raced.

* * *

Before heading to bed with her husband, Nora headed downstairs to have a glass of wine before bed. Walking into the living room, she raised the glass up to her lips. However, before she could take a sip, something strange happened.

The wine began to float into the air, where it slowed down. Staring at the frozen liquid, Nora was dumbfounded as to what was happening.

Suddenly, unknown to her, everything began to slow to a crawl.

Through the kitchen window, the glass shattered as the Flash and R. Flash shot through, the Flash having tackled the yellow suited man through. In mid air, R. Flash kicked Flash off him, before righting himself. Barry, planting his feet on the wall, pushed himself off, and launched at Thawne, pushing him to the ground. Turning him around, he punched R. Flash across the face, only for him to counter with his own right hook. Grabbing Flash by the front of his suit, Thawne threw him across the room, before following him.

As the two speedsters battled one another, shooting all over the room, they created a twisted of red and yellow lightning, objects around the room breaking, with the shocked and screaming Nora in the middle.

Upstairs, the screaming woke up Nathan and Barry. Hearing their mother screaming, they looked at each other, before quickly getting out of their bed, and ran out their room, down the stairs, not seeing that the water from the fish began to float into the air. Reaching the bottom, they saw witness to their mother trapped in a storm of lightning right in their living room.

"Mom!" They shouted in worry, as their father quickly ran into the room.

"Nora!"

Looking at her family, tears of fright running down her cheeks, she held her hand out to them. "Barry! Nathan! Henry! Stay back!"

The shouting drew the attention of the two speedsters, who looked at the doorway, and saw the two childrens. Thawne smirked darkly while Barry's eyes widen in horror, cursing.

Though both questioned the appearance of the blonde child, but pushed that thought aside for now.

Punching Flash away, Thawne shot at the younger Barry. Flash, righting himself, shot after, and before Thawne could get his younger self/counterpart, tackled the evil speedster out of his path. Sailing over the males, they flew into the other room. Grabbing Flash, R. Flash threw him over his shoulder, making him hit the wall, crashing into a photo frame, breaking the glass, with the shards cutting into his back. Barry gritted his teeth in pain, but pushed past it, and got up. Reeling his arm back, he punched Thawne across the face, before throwing another with his other fist. Grabbing him, Flash tossed him into the dining room table, breaking it.

But Thawne was not one to give up, as he got up and shot at Flash, throwing his own fist that struck home, the power behind it snapping the Scarlet Speeder's head back. Grabbing his arm, R. Flash span him around before slamming him hard into the wall, cracking it, before returning his attention back to his goal.

However, Barry was far from done, as he got back up, and ran at Thawne, red splats of his blood marking the wall.

All over, the lightning bolts shot off, hitting walls and leaving scorch marks. Both speedsters ran at their fastest, each trying to outdo the other. Speed Force lightning shrouded their bodies, shooting off them in waves. The energy coming off had the effect of causing any and all electronics around them to fry and explode in static from overload.

Henry, unsure of what was going on, but needing to protect his sons, pulled them back from danger.

However, all Barry wanted was for his mom to be safe, and so, pulling himself from his father's grasp, ran towards her. "Mom!"

"Barry!" Henry shouted, keeping a grasp on Nathan in the case he tried to follow.

"Barry no!" Nora shouted, telling him to get back.

However, as Barry ran, one of the lightning bolts shot out, and hit the boy, sticking his chest. Without even gasping, with wide eyes, young Barry halted in his steps, before falling down, dead.

"BARRY!" Nora shouted in horror, sobbing wildly at seeing her own son, her baby boy, die in front of her.

"NO!" Henry screamed, while Nathan could only stare in silent horror at his brother's body.

Hearing the shout, Flash turned out, his eyes widening at seeing this younger self dead, while Thawne grinned widely. Cursing, Flash punched R. Flash away, before zooming towards Henry and Nathan, before grabbing Nathan, who Barry now believed to be his counterpart's brother in that dimension, and shot out of the house, coming to a stop 20 blocks away, and dropped him off, before running back to the house as fast as he could.

He may have failed to save his counterpart, but he won't let another child die.

Meanwhile, back at the house, seeing the Flash gone, taking the young blonde, Thawne grabbed Henry and threw him at the wall, where the man slammed his head on it, and was knocked out. Staring at the still body of Barry Allen, with Nora sobbing over her son's body, a wave of dark satisfaction spread through him.

While he might not have died at his hand, he'll take it.

Turning around to head back to his previous destination and repeat this night, Thawne stopped, before looking at Nora, a sick grin on his face.

 _Well...the night was still young._

Nora cried hard as she held her son's body. Why? WHY?!

Hearing something, she raised her head, and through red eyes, saw a man in a yellow outfit. Though his appearance was hard to make out, as his body seemed to be vibrating in fast speed. But one thing she would never forget, were his glowing red eyes. She watched as he reached over, and grabbed a large knife from the ground, before stepping towards her. Realizing his intentions, her sobs grew, as she shook her head fearfully. "N-No...Please no!"

Thawne just smirked, before he shot his arm out, and stabbed her through the chest, making her gasp, eyes wide from the sharp pain.

Letting go of the knife, he watched as Nora fell back, falling beside the body of her son. Chuckling, Thawne glanced at young Barry's dead form.

" _ **One Flash down. One more to go."**_

Hearing the arrival of the Flash behind him, Thawne turned his neck, and saw Flash by the door, frozen, staring at the still body of his mother (alternate or not) on the ground, knife in her chest. Pupils shaking, he looked at the smirking R. Flash.

" _ **Too slow, Flash."**_ He said, before shooting out of the house.

Anger coursing through him, Flash let out a roar as he shot after R. Flash, both speedsters running down the street, before vanishing in a blue portal, which closed soon after.

Leaving a quiet street, neighbors waking up to all the noise heading outside to see what was going on, a house with an unconscious man, two dead bodies of a young boy and a mother, a knife, and a young 10 year old blonde child running home as fast as he could.

* * *

 _ **14 Years Later**_

 _ **(Play CW Flash Theme)**_

* * *

When Nathan had made it back to his house, it was to the sight of ambulance trucks, and police cars, with his father being dragged out of the house in cuffs!

" _Dad!" Nathan shouted, trying to run to his father, but was stopped by policemen._

" _Nathan!" Henry shouted, seeing his son, and was glad he was okay after having seen him suddenly disappear from his hands. He struggled against the policemen, but was held firm. "That's my son! Nathan don't go into the house!"_

 _However, against his protests, and Nathan's shouts, the police shoved him into the car, and Nathan was forced to watch his dad get taken._

Neighbors awoke to the sound of thunder, walked outside to see the Allen Family's house with a broken door and shattered windows. Entering, shouts and cries rang at the sight of a dead 11 year old boy and woman, the latter with a knife in her chest, laying in the middle of a destroyed room.

And of course, in a panic, fingers were pointed and someone needed to be blamed.

One call to the police later, and Henry Allen was arrested, charged with the murder of his wife and son.

Nathan, with protests of his father's innocence ignored as mental shock, was put under the care of detective Joe West, a friend of the family through Henry's older brother, Jay Allen, a cop and great friend to the police detective.

Jay fought for the right to take Nathan under his care, but was overruled for the time being, as most thought it was not safe until it was sure that Jay wouldn't have a "psychotic break" like his brother, much to the man's argument.

But Jay was not just sitting down, doing nothing. He worked day and night to prove his brother's innocence. Looking through the closed off house for any evidence to lead to the true killer.

Unfortunately, he didn't find any.

At least, nothing he could use.

It took 9 months for Jay to be given the clear to take in Nathan, and in that time, said blonde lived with Joe, and his young daughter, Iris.

And Nathan hated all of it.

Every night, he would cry himself to sleep, the death of his brother and mother hitting him.

One time, he ran away, all the way to Iron Heights to see his father, until he was told to stay away, by his dad himself, the man not wanting his son to see him in cuffs.

But while his stay with the Wests, away from his father, made him feel hollow, he was always comforted by Joe and Iris, the latter who would always lend him a shoulder or lap to cry on.

While against Joe at first, picking fights with him and demanding to see his dad, Nathan soon stopped, the man's comfort healing his wounds somewhat, enough for the blonde to open up to the police detective.

Soon, the 9 months have past, and Jay was allowed to take Nathan home with him.

Jay Allen, apart from his father, became the only family Nathan had left. Things have grown tense with the other members of the Allen family, with his grandfather, Malcolm Allen, a retired police captain, turning his back on Henry, seemingly sure his own son was guilty of the crime, while his grandmother, Donna, tried to act as peacemaker, but with no such luck, unable to convince her husband of Henry's innocence.

This made Nathan angry at them for not fighting for his father, and decided he wanted nothing to do with them.

Time passed since that night, and driven to prove his father innocent and get the right evidence, Nathan worked to get the right knowledge to do so.

While school life was cruel at the start, everyone staying clear from him with the knowledge of his brother and mother's murder and his father being the supposed killer, as well as a few bullying attempts here and there, Nathan pushed through it, and graduating high school, got a scholarship into Sun City University, graduating with a major in the field of science, a major in organic chemistry, and a minor criminology, the latter being a motivation from his family's murder.

After college at Central City, he took some time away from the it, staying at other cities like Starling City, Keystone City, and such, wanting to clear his mind from the bad experiences Central City brought him. He once went to M.I.T, where he met a strange, but very intelligent dark haired goth girl by the name of Felicity Smoak, who was also a hacktivist. They dated for a while, getting into some trouble with the girl's love for danger and hacking, with one time having to stop her from joining a hacktivist group, which turned out for the better when the group attempted to hack into the government's database, only for to blow up in their faces, and get arrested by the FBI.

Felicity then seemed to have gone through a physiological, or even spiritual, change, dying her hair blonde, and her personality becoming nicer and warmer.

Not that he was against it, as he loved her and however she was.

He and Felicity were very close, having strong feeling for the other. Nathan had the thought of proposing to her after college, only for that idea to be scratched, when both had different roads. Felicity wished to move to Starling City to apply for her dream job of working at Queen Consolidated.

While Nathan wished to go with her, he knew he could not, as he still strove to prove his father's innocence. While he knew his father would be against it, wanting his son to live his life with happiness, Nathan was stern in getting him his freedom.

And so, after one final night together, the two separated, heading down their own paths.

Nathan moved back to Central City, reuniting with his uncle, as well as Joe and best friend Iris, who Nathan had to admit grew into a beautiful young woman.

Like Barry, he has had a crush on Iris for the longest time, even when they were kids. As teenagers, before he left, he had thought about asking her out, but never did, as he felt it wouldn't as Barry also liked her, and felt it would be an insult. Not to mention he was never the frontal type. Even his relationship with Felicity was started by her making the first move. And reuniting with her, he again thought about asking her out, but with his recent forced break up with Felicity, and the thought of Barry, stopped him. It kinda hurt when she began dating a few days later.

Too slow, Allen.

But his romance life aside, after returning to Central City, he got a job as a forensic assistant in the Central City Police, CSI Department.

However, unknown to all, that night was still fresh in his mind. When he was young, as he stood there, gazing at the lightning storm happening in his living room, Nathan could swear he saw something.

 _Someone_

A figure, in the lightning.

It was only for a second, but Nathan swore he saw a _Man_ standing in the lightning, colored yellow with glowing red eyes.

And he knew, somehow, that that man was responsible.

No one believed him when he told people, but that image has been burned into his brain ever since then, and it gave Nathan an obsession for the impossible, a goal to _prove_ that the impossible was real.

As real as the _Man in Yellow_.

He knew that man was real; was still alive. Out there.

And he tended to find him, capture him, and get his dad free.

This, he promised.

And he never broke a promise.

* * *

 _ **Central City**_

At a crime scene in front of a bank, taped off from public entry, Joe West talked to his partner, Fred Chyre, about what he found. "The teller I.D.'d the shooter as Clyde Mardon." He said, showing mugshots of the suspect.

"What?" Fred asked, looking at Joe in surprise, before groaning. "Shit, the Mardon Brothers are back? You have to be kidding me."

The Captain, David Singh, approached them. "What do we have?"

Joe handed him the photos. "Perps took the bank, shot out the cameras, and as a chaser, killed the security guard over there." He stated, pointing to the covered up body. "I've got unites checking out known associates of the Mardon Brothers."

Looking at the mugshots, Singh shook his head. "Have CSI found anything?" He asked, getting silence. Sighing, the captain spoke up. "Where's Allen?"

"Relax, I'm here!"

Turning around, the three saw Nathan Allen walking towards them. Wearing a red button shirt with a black tie, dark grey pants, and a grey open coat. A briefcase in hand. His hair has been cut short, but long enough on the sides to reach his ears and nearly cover his blue eyes.

He held up a bag.

"I was getting some _very_ important donuts. Because apparently that's what my job as a CSI assistant entitles." He said sarcastically, passing the bag to Fred, who took it with a grin.

Shooting the detective a look, Singh looked at Nathan. "Alright Allen. Do your stuff."

Nodding, Nathan moved past them, putting gloves on. He moved to where a tire mark laid, some matter on it. Kneeling down, he took a close look over it, inspecting it. He eyed the marking on the dirt, calculating its width and diameter. The patterns and indents. He went over any and all knowledge on cars till he found a match. "Getaway car's a Mustang Shelby gt500." He declared, getting Joe to write it down. "Shelbys have a rear super-wide tire specific to that model, 12 inches with an asymmetrical tread." He explained. He then looked at the matter on the marking. Opening his briefcase, he took out tweezers and scraped a piece off. Holding it up to his face, he sniffed it, immediately recoiling back in disgust. "Fecal excrement. Animal I'd guess" He noted, taking out a zip lock plastic bag and putting the tweezers and sample for analysis.

"Nice work, Allen. Check that sample out and get back to me." Singh said, getting a nod from the blonde. As the captain and Fred moved out, Nathan moved to Joe, who smiled at him.

"Great work there, Nate."

Nathan smiled at him. "No prod." He said, before covering a yawn. Joe raised a brow at him.

"Rough night?"

"You could say that." The blonde said, rubbing the back of his neck as it felt stiff. "Got home late from Starling City."

"Never told me how that trip went." Joe said.

Nathan smiled mysteriously, thinking back to his... _interesting_ time there. Not only did he meet Oliver Queen, he was also reunited with his old girlfriend Felicity, met the rumored vigilante Arrow, who he later found out was actually Oliver Queen, saved said man's life when he was poisoned, was nearly beaten up by said man because he learned his secret identity, and helped take down a robber.

All in all...it was a fun night.

He even met up with an old college professor of his, Martin Stein on the train back to Central City.

Though he wished he could have hanged out more with Felicity, to catch up. But he did enjoy dancing with her at the Queen Mansion party.

He gave Joe a shrug. "Nothing to say. It was a bit dull."

* * *

With Joe giving him a ride back to CCPD station, Nathan walked up to his workplace/lab, to begin analysing the feces.

Crime Scene Investigation, a position of _fun_! (note the sarcasm)

With the computer running scans, he moved around to check if everything else was in order. As he did so, entering the room was Iris West. "Okay, I'm ready to see this atom smasher smashing." She said with a smile plastered on her face.

Glancing at her, Nathan chuckled, shaking his head. "First of, its called a _Particle Accelerator_. And second, kind of busy right now. There was a robbery shooting today, and your dad needs me to process some evidence. Which means I doubt I'll have the time to take you to S.T.A.R. Labs."

Iris frowned at him. "What? But seeing this thing turn on is, like, your dream." She said, following him as Nathan moved to a desk. "Your sad, little nerdy dream." She said, taking a french fry from a McDonalds meal he and Joe stopped by to get.

However, Nathan snatched the fry from her before she could eat it. "Ok, that hurt you know." He said, pouting, eating the fry.

Iris just smirked at him. "Besides, I've canceled a date for this. You owe me."

Grabbing his burger, he moved to the other desk. "Oh, I'm so sorry for your night." He teased, taking a bite. Pouting, Iris grabbed a fry and ate it as she followed him.

Grabbing a magazine from the counter, she looked at it. On the cover, was the famous Harrison Wells. "Besides, what's the big deal about this 'particle accelerator' anyway?"

"If you must know, Harrison Well's work on Quantum Theory is _light-years_ ahead of anything they're doing at Cern." He had been following Wells' work for years, idolizing the man and all that he has accomplished.

Iris just gave him a bored look. "You're doing that thing where you're not speaking English."

"It's called reading the textbook and not looking at your phone during class." He jabbed. Walking to the clear board, he grabbed a marker. "Alright, imagine that," he drew a small black dot. "That dot, is _everything_ that the human race has learned until this moment."

"Alright." Iris said, following along so far.

"Now, imagine that" He drew a large circle around the dot. " _This_ is _everything_ we could learn from the particle accelerator. It'll open _so many_ doors thought unimaginable! A whole new way of looking at physics! It'll literally change the way that we think about everything!" He declared, an excited look on his face.

Iris smiled at him, placing a hand on Nathan's shoulder. "You've got to get yourself a girlfriend."

His face dropping, he gave her a deadpan look. "More like I need new friends."

Iris patted his cheek with a smile. "You could try, but I'm the only one who can truly understand your language."

"Debatable."

Suddenly, the voice of Joe caught their attention. "Hey, leave him alone. He's working." He said, putting a file on the desk.

Turning to her father, Iris smiled at him. "Hi, dad." She greeted, just as the computer beeped. Looking at it, Iris stated, "Looks like your testing is done."

Moving towards it, Nathan looked at the data. Pulling up a map, he turned to Joe. "I think the Mardon Brothers are hiding in a farm." He said, showing the area on screen. "The fecal matter I found on the street, it was cow manure." Iris gained a disgusted look at that. "It contained traces of oxytetracycline. An antibiotic, found in only four farms in the area that still use it in their feed." Zooming the map in, he highlighted the areas. Printing it out, he handed it to Joe. "Bet cha you'll find a really sweet Shelby parked at one of them."

Joe nodded. "Alright, thanks. I'll be sure to check them out."

Seeing the opportunity, Iris looked at her dad. "So, dad. Seeing as how Nate helped you out with your poop problem, how about letting him go to S.T.A.R. Labs tonight?" She asked, making Nathan look at Joe with a hopeful glint in his eyes.

Looking at the map, before up at Nathan, Joe smirked. "Fine, go."

"Yes!" Iris cheered.

Equally excited, Nathan thanked him before running to get his coat, before running out the room with Iris.

* * *

 _ **Later that Night - S.T.A.R. Labs**_

The building was packed as Nathan and Iris entered. They had just witnessed a gathering of protesters standing in front the building, giving their disagreement that the Particle Accelerator should be turned on.

"Guess not everyone is happy for this night." Iris commented as they pushed through people to get a closer look. She had her arm wrapped around his to not to get seperated. Nathan nodded as he looked around the place. Most of the people there were regular civilians, but he could spot some reporters, men and women in suits, and the like.

As they waited, Iris looked at Nathan. "So, how was your trip to Starling?"

The blonde shrugged. "It was good. Met some interesting people."

Iris shot him a grin. "Did you find any proof of the impossible?" She asked, being one of the few that knew of her friend's obsession to proving that he was not crazy and tried to find any evidence that what might seemed impossible, could in fact be possible, and the only one that didn't mock him, or told him that such stuff was imaginary.

Nathan chuckled, shaking his head. "No, nothing impossible. Just some crime here and there."

"Caught any glimpse of that vigilante shooting arrows at people?" She asked, but again, he shrugged.

"Trust me, the chances of _me_ meeting that Arrow guy, are 1 out of 30." He said, hiding the truth. He didn't want to lie to Iris, but he promised Oliver he would keep his secret, and if Iris found out he did meet the Arrow, she would paster him for information.

Iris nodded. "Alright. What about girls?" She asked, nudging him on the side. "Meet anyone special?"

Nathan hummed, wondering if he should tell her about Felicity. But before he could, people clapped as Harrison Wells appeared on stage. Smiling, Nathan clapped in excitement. Standing at the podium, Harrison looked at the gathered audience. Holding a hand up for silence, he began speaking.

"Thank you! My name is Harrison Wells, and tonight, the future begins. The work my team and I will do here will change our understanding of physics. We'll bring about advancements in power, advancements in medicine, and trust me, that future will be here faster than you think."

Everyone clapped, but as they did so, a man passed through Nathan and Iris, and snatched her bag.

"Hey!" Iris called, as the man began to run. She looked at Nathan. "My laptop! It's got my dissertation."

Nodding, Nathan chased after the snatcher.

Seeing this, Wells chuckled. "Well, would appear tonight's entertainment is not limited to the stage." He said, bringing some laughs.

Nathan cursed the rotten luck as he chased after the purse snatcher, pushing his way through people. "Hey!" Running all the way outside, he looked around for the snatcher. Catching a glimpse as the guy rounded a corner, he ran after. Coming all the way to an alley, he looked around, and spotted the bag on the ground. Moving towards it, he looked around for the guy as he knelt down. Not seeing him, he grabbed the bag, and making sure everything was in it, stood up.

"Nathan!"

Turning around, he saw Iris run towards him. As she got close, he handed her the bag. "Here's your stuff. Bastard seemed to just drop it and left."

Nodding in thanks, Iris sighed, looking around. "Well, the conference is over. The big geniuses went inside. Now what do you want to do?"

Checking the time, Nathan sighed. "Well, I still need to write my analysis report. So how about I call a cab, and get you home."

Nodding at the plan, Iris wrapped her arm around his as the two left the alley. "You know, you really need to get either a car or a motorbike." Iris suggested.

Nathan scoffed. "No thanks. This city's too fast for me. Think I'll keep my pace slow.

Meanwhile, at the outskirts of the city, Joe and Fred went about checking the locations Nathan gave him.

* * *

After dropping Iris safely home, Nathan headed back to his lab. During the ride, it began to rain hard. He walked inside, being mindful of the puddles of water dripping from his sunroof, making him curse, hoping his papers didn't get wet.

Taking off his coat, he moved to the monitor on his desk, and turned it on to the news, where the live news feed showed that cute reporter. _"I'm Linda Park, and we are live outside S.T.A.R. Labs despite the inclement weather, which is only going to get worse. The torrential downpour has in no way affected the particle accelerator, which is up and running smoothly according to S.T.A.R. Labs CEO Harrison Well."_

No longer paying attention, Nathan grabbed a piece of paper. Walking to the Pull-down map board he had on the side, he rolled the map up, to show that hidden beneath it, was a large organized mess of pictures, cut out articles, anything that gave a glimpse or story of anything spotted weird all around the country.

This was his christened _"Wall of Weird"_. Something he had spent his entire life since that night creating.

And in the very center, was a photo of his mother and brother, with a posted article beside it.

 _ **DOCTOR ACCUSED OF KILLING WIFE AND SON**_

 _ **WIFE NORA ALLEN AND SON BARRY ALLEN MURDERED BY HUSBAND**_

 _ **Community stunned as local doctor charged in horrendous crime**_

He frowned at the article, staring at the photo of his father being dragged to prison. He knew it was a lie. While he may have been a kid, he knew what he saw. Shaking his head, Nathan posted the paper in his grasp onto the wall. His eyes then moving to a drawn paper in the center of the board, one create when he was young.

A drawing of lightning covering the whole page, and in the center, was a figure, colored entirely yellow, with red eyes.

He knew this was not healthy, to obsessed over something that might not be real. But he couldn't give up.

He wouldn't!

He looked at the photo of Nora and Barry Allen.

He frowned. "I'll find him, I promise. I'll free dad."

He looked up as a loud thunder rang out.

" _Wait!"_ He turned to the video. _"We are now being told to evacuate the facility!"_ Raising a brow, Nathan approached the monitor. The sound of alarms rang in the background. _"The storm may have caused a malfunction to the primary cooling system. Officials are now trying to shut down the Particle Accelerator, but so far have been unable to regain control to the syste-"_

Suddenly, she was cut off as the monitor was shut off. And not just the monitor, but all the power of the room. Blinking, Nathan raised his head, and looked out the window. His eyes widened as he witness all the power in the city go out.

But that was not what shocked him.

From S.T.A.R. Labs, a _massive_ blast of energy shot into the air from the building, lightning bouncing out of it, before it blasted outward, and spread through the city, taking all electrical power in the buildings.

"What the?"

Looking up as he heard the thunder grow worse, he moved to close the hatch. Grabbing the chain, he began to close it. However, he stopped, feeling a shiver run down his spine. Hearing a sound, he looked around, his eyes widening.

From the chemical beakers in the room, the liquids began to float in the air.

At that moment, from the skies above, a lightning bolt came down over the building, and crashed through the sunroof, and struck Nathan. Eyes widening, feeling the painful energy course through his body, he was launched back through the air, and crashing through the chemical shelves, breaking the jars, and spilling the chemicals all over him.

Hitting the ground, laying on top of the shelf, Nathan was still, unconscious, and while a few cuts, there were miraculously no burns. Though for a split second, what looked like electricity running under his skin.

* * *

 _ **Unknown location**_

In a dark room, completely in darkness, was a lone screen, with a figure sitting in front of it, watching whatever was on the screen.

And what was on the screen?

A live feed directly from Nathan Allen's lab.

The figure smirked, watching a Nathan was struck by lightning and send flying.

A chuckle sounded from its throat, as their eyes glowed a malicious red.

" _ **See you soon, Flash."**_

* * *

 **End of Chapter**

 _ **(1) This is NOT Earth-2 from the Flash TV show! Alright?! Remember that! There is a reason for this, but I wont reveal it yet.**_


	7. Riding the Lightning ch2 - NarutoFlash

**Naruto & Flash Crossover Part 2**

"Talking"

' _Thinking'_

 _"Vibration Speaking"_

 ** _"Reverse Flash Vibration Speaking"_**

" _Intercom/Television Speaking"_

 **"Gideon speaking"**

* * *

 _Nathan wasn't sure where he was, or even how he even got there. All he could remember was a flash of light, a sudden quick pain all over his body, flying through the air, then...nothing._

 _And now?_

Blinking, Nathan Allen looked around. All around him all he could see, was lightning. Literally, he seemed to be in a massive lightning storm, as lightning flashed and cracked all around him. Just like…

 _Just like that night in his house._

His head snapped left and right, trying to find any indication of where he was, or what was happening.

Lightning of different colors imaginable cracked all over, with the sound of crackling and static ringing in his ears.

" _What the hell?"_

Blinking, he could have sworn something had just passed in front of him. Turning his head, he tried to find the source. Seeing another pass through, he tried to find it, but it was no use.

Whatever it was, moved too quickly.

"…"

" _Huh?"_ Turning around, Nathan checked left and right. _"Could have sworn I heard something…"_

" _!"_

Once more thinking he heard something, he looked around. Suddenly, he saw something. Narrowing his eyes, he looked straight ahead. There!

With all the lightning, he would have missed it, but there, in the distance, standing calmly in the storm, he could faintly make out what looked like a person.

" _Hey!"_ He called, trying to get the person's attention. It looked like the person didn't hear him, not that he could blame them, as with all the static, he could barely hear his own voice. _"Hey!"_ He shouted as loud as he could.

Finally, it seemed as though the person heard him, as they turned their heads and glanced his way. Nathan squinted his eyes as he tried to make out what the person looked like a they looked over their shoulders at him.

"AAAAHHH!"

Jumping at the sudden shriek, Nathan turned around, only for his eyes to widen when he saw something from out of his worst nightmares fly at him.

Then, everything went dark.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The man who can ride lightning**

* * *

 ** _9 Months Later_**

 ** _Central City S.T.A.R. Labs_**

The first thing that came through the darkness, was sound. Through which Nathan could faintly hear the muffled voices of people talking. He could also here...music? It sounded like... _Uptown Funk_?

"What are you doing?"

"He likes this song."

"How could you possibly know that?"

"I checked his Facebook page. I mean, he can hear everything, right?"

Soon, though blurry, he began to see, his eyes slowly opening merely a small fraction. And he could see two figures hovering over him, a woman with long brown hair, and a guy with shoulder-length dark hair, eating a twizzler.

The woman shrugged. "Auditory functions are the last sensory faculties to degenerate." She said as they separated, and moved away from their coma patient, moving to separate desks around the lab, with the male moving to a large curve desk station with three monitors, humming to the song.

Suddenly, with a sharp gasp, Nathan sat up on the medical stretcher, taking the two others by surprise as they jumped.

"Whoa! Oh my god!"

Still dazed, Nathan looked around. "Wh-Where am I?"

"He's up." The woman said as she quickly grabbed her medical supplies and moved to the dizzy Nathan, while the man pressed a button on the main station.

"Dr. Wells, get down to the cortex, like, right now."

Shaking his head, Nathan took off the iv, while the woman checked him over, shining a light into his eyes, making him groan in discomfort. "Pulse 120, pupils equally reactive to light." Gently pushing her away, unable to handle the sudden brightness in his eyes, Nathan tried to sit up. All the while, the woman continued to try and examine him. "Look at me."

At this point, the other man moved to help the blonde. "Hey, hey, whoa, whoa, relax." He told him calmly as Nathan managed to stand, thought still felt some lingering dizziness. "Everything's okay, dude."

"W-Where am I? What's going on?" the blonde asked, holding his head.

The mullet haired man put a hand on his shoulder. "It's alright. You're at S.T.A.R. Labs."

Nathan looked at him in surprise. "Wha? S.T.A.R. Labs? And who are you?"

The man nodded. "My name is Cisco Ramon." He then nudged his head to the female. "And this is Caitlin- _Doctor Snow_." He corrected himself, knowing his co-worker always wanted to be presented professionally.

The newly introduced Caitlin Snow held up a container to Nathan. "I need you to urinate in this." She instructed, making Nathan look at her weirdly, before Cisco took the canister from her.

"Not now."

Shaking his head, to confused as to what was going on, Nathan moved away from the two. "Ok, wait, what...what is happening? What is going on?"

The two looked at him, and Cisco answered. "You were struck by _lightning_ , dude."

Nathan looked at him in surprise. "What?" Running a hand through his hair, Nathan tried to make sense of everything as he turned around. Only to face a monitor with a camera on top facing him, displaying his image on the screen. His eyes rolled down to his midsection, blinking when he saw that he had somehow gotten muscular. "Lightning...gave me abs?" He questioned as Caitlin moved in front of him and began a physical check as she felt his chest and abdomen, her cheeks burning a bit red when she felt how hard they were.

"Your muscles should be atrophied, but instead, they are in a chronic and unexplained state of cellular regeneration."

Grabbing Nathan, Cisco had him take a seat. "You were in a coma."

Looking at him over his shoulder, his expression of surprise, Nathan asked only one thing. "For how long?"

"Nine Months."

Hearing the sound of steps behind him, Nathan turned around, and his eyes widened a bit. There, standing by the doorway, was Harrison Wells, who smiled at him.

"Hello, Mister Allen. We have a lot to discuss."

* * *

"I...not really sure what to say." Nathan said as he walked beside Harrison through the hallway, wearing a S.T.A.R. Labs sweatshirt given to him to wear, along with pants. Harrison nodded.

"Understandable. Being struck by lightning, only to wake up from a 9 month coma no doubt would leave one in a shocked state. I'm sure you have many questions, and I will try my best to answer them."

Nathan sighed, rubbing his forehead. "This is all just unbelievably, ya know? I mean, it felt like only a few hours has passed since I've last saw you at the Particle Accelerator Opening Conference, and now, I'm here, meeting you. I've always wanted to meet you face to face."

Harrison smirked in amusement. "Well, you certainly went to great lengths for it. Though as you can see, S.T.A.R. Labs has not been operational for some time. Not since FEMA categorized us as a class-4 hazardous location." He explained as they passed by what looked like a cage, the inside wrecked, with a sign barely hanging on.

 _GRODD_

"You see, that night, there was an explosion. 17 people died. Many more were injured. Some minor, others, sadly, took a heavy blunt. I myself for a while. Confined to wheelchair for a while. But I made a speedy recovery. Others, unfortunately, aren't so fortunate."

Nathan looked at Harrison. "What happened that night?"

Nodding at the questioned, the famed scientist lead Nathan to the building's pipe room. Once there, the blonde's eyes widened as he looked down at the absolute destruction that laid down bellow. Also looking down, Harrison frowned. "Nine months ago, the Particle Accelerator went online exactly as planned. For 45 minutes, I had achieved by life's dream. And then...then there was an anomaly."

Nathan looked at him in confusion. "An anomaly? What kind of anomaly?"

"The electron volts became unmeasurable, the ring under us, _popped_. Energy from that detonation was thrown into the sky, and that, in turn-"

"Created a storm, through which made the lightning bolt that struck me." Nathan finished, putting the pieces together.

Harrison nodded, impressed by the blonde's deductive. "Yes." He looked at Nathan, who had a thoughtful look on his face. "I was...recovering myself, when I heard about you. The hospital was undergoing unexplainable power outages every time _you_ were going into cardiac arrest, which was actually a misdiagnosis because you see, you weren't flatlining, Mr. Allen. Your heartbeat was moving too fast for the EKG to register it."

Nathan looked at him in confusion. "What? How can my heart be moving that fast? And how can _I_ cause power outages?" He asked, as Wells looked at him.

"I don't know. That's what we've been trying to figure out."

Soon the two went back to the cortex.

"Now, I'm not the most _popular_ person in Central City nowadays. More than 50% blaming me for what has happened. However, Detective West and your uncle have granted me permission to bring you here, where we were able to stabilize you. They have been coming by many times to check up on you, along with the detective's daughter."

Entering the room, Nathan saw another person there, a young woman, with long light brown hair reaching a bit past her shoulders with dark green eyes. Turning to them, she smiled. "Ah, so mister Coma Man _is_ up."

Wells smiled as he gestured to her. "Mister Nathan Allen, my daughter, Jesse Wells. Along with Dr. Snow, she has been monitoring your vitals during your unconscious state." Nodding in thanks, Nathan shook Jesse's hand, before looking at Harrison.

"Wait, Iris?"

Harrison nodded. "Iris, yes. She came to see you quite often, staying many hours."

"She talks, _a lot_." Caitlin said, coming towards them and handing Wells a cup of coffee, to which he thanked her.

"And she's _hot_." Cisco momented, only to be elbowed on the side by Caitlin. "Ow! What? It's true." He defended, making Jesse chuckle.

But Nathan wasn't paying attention. "I need to go." He said, heading for the entrance. He needed to check on his Uncle, who must have been in a panic at the thought of losing another family member, not to mention how devastated Iris must have been.

However, he was stopped. "No, you can't." Caitlin said, to which Harrison agreed.

"No, no. Caitlin is right. Now that you're awake, we need to do more tests. We have no idea what that lightning strike has done to you. The fact that you survived it is astonishing of itself. You're still going through changes. There's so much that we don't know."

Jesse rolled her eyes at the scientists. "Guys, let him go. He hasn't seen his family in a long time. He can come back later." She then looked at Nathan. "Your uncle brought some clothes for you for when you woke up. Let me get them for you." She said, to which he nodded in thanks. Jesse left the room to get them, as Nathan looked at the scientists.

"I feel fine, really. I feel normal. Thank you for saving me, and all you have done for me, but I really need to go. Again, thanks. It's cool if I keep the sweatshirt, right?"

Seeing that he won't be able to convince the blonde to stay, Harrison sighed, and nodded. "Yeah, keep the sweatshirt."

Thanking him, and once more thanking the group for their help, he left, meeting Jesse at the hall where she handed him a bag of clothes. Thanking her, he left the building.

Harrison sighed as he took a seat on the main station, massaging his forehead. Feeling a hand on his shoulder, he looked up to the amused look on his daughter's face. "Come on, dad. You can't blame him for wanting to see his friends and family."

But Harrison just shook his head. "You would think a young inspiring scientist like him would want to learn more about his accident and what it could entitle." He muttered, almost grumbling, making his daughter chuckle.

* * *

The day started out just as ordinary as ever for Iris. She would wake up, eat breakfast with her father, get dressed, talk with her secret boyfriend over the phone, then go to work at Jitters. She would serve customers, at lunch break she would spent it at S.T.A.R. Labs sitting beside the comatose Nathan, talk to him, hoping for a sec he could hear her. She would then pay a visit to her dad at the station, sneak off with Eddie on a quick date, kiss his handsome face on his beautiful lips, and then spend the rest of the day beside Nathan, praying he would wake up.

Day after day, for nine months.

And today, it would seem her prayers were answered.

It happened while she was delivering coffee to a table. She heard the entrance ding, and when she looked over, she froze. There, standing at the entrance, who she thought to be in a coma still, was her childhood, and _best_ friend, Nathan Allen, awake and up!

With enough common sense to put the tray down on the table before she dropped it, Iris shakingly approached Nathan, who smiled his heartwarming smiled of his. Covering her mouth, choking a sob of happiness, Iris practically tackled Nathan to the ground, but he managed to hold his ground with a grunt from the impact. With Iris wrapping her arms around his neck, he responded by circling his arms around her waist. "Oh god, you're awake!" She said in happiness, hugging him tightly, before pulling away, looking him over. "Why didn't S.T.A.R. Labs call dad, or your uncle?"

Nathan chuckled. "I just woke up."

Letting out a breath of happiness, Iris looked at him in concern. "Should you even be up on your feet?"

Putting his hands on her shoulder before she began to worry too much, Nathan smiled gently at her. "Iris...I'm okay. Really." He said, before frowning as he watch her bit her lip, her eyes tearing up a bit.

"I...I watched you _die_ , Nathan. At the hospital! You kept dying! Your heart kept stopping! Over and over! The doctor went into panic whenever that happened! And I kept thinking _'Is this it?'_ Would that have been the last time I saw you, and-"

Nathan stopped her, cupping her cheek, staring directly into her eyes. "Iris…" He began slowly, making sure he had her complete attention. "I'm fine. I'm here." Taking her hand, he placed it against his chest. "See? Heart still beating."

Iris gave a choking chuckle. "Y-Yeah, really fast." Closing her eyes, she presses her head against his chest, hugging his sides tightly, taking a final reinsurance that he truly was awake and there. Smiling, Nathan embraced her. It felt like forever since he last saw her.

Suddenly, his eyes widened as everything around them seemed to slow down. "What the?" He muttered, looking around. He then noticed one of the waitresses wearing glasses, and carrying a tray of food, bump into a customers, and spill the contents of the tray over. He watches as the drinks and donut fall to the floor in a snail's pace, before time seemed to resume at normal speed and spill over the floor, the glass drink shattering.

Hearing the noise, Iris pulled herself from Nathan and looked behind her to see the mess. "You okay, Tracy?"

Tracy, using a rag to clean the mess, nodded at her. "Yeah, I got it."

Nodding, Iris turned back to the surprise-faced Nathan, smiling at him. "Did you tell you uncle or my dad you were up?"

Still surprised and confused about what just happened, Nathan blinked. "Um...n-no. I was going to see them...after seeing you."

Her smile growing, Iris nodded. "Okay! How about I go with you? It's my lunch break anyway! Let me just get my purse! My dad is going to be so happy to see you!"

Nodding dazed, Nathan watched the brunette leave. He looked around, trying to figure out what _that_ was about. So many theories ran through his head, some being a side-effect from the lightning strike, or his brain still slow from the coma. He was tempted to go back to S.T.A.R. Labs for a check-up, but decided to push that to later. He wanted to see his family and pseudo-family again.

Turning to Tracy as she cleaned her mess, he decided to help her out, and knelt down, catching her by surprise as he began picking up the shards. "Y-You don't have to do that! I've got it!"

However, Nathan just kept doing what he was doing, smiling at her, making her blush a bit. "I know, but I want to."

Tracy couldn't argue, just nodding with a small thank you.

Soon the mess was cleaned up, with Tracy thanking the blonde once more, before Iris came back, ready.

* * *

 ** _Central City Police Department_**

Joe chuckled as he embraced Nathan, patting him on the back as some of the other officers watched, smiling as they welcomed back their young forensic assistant. "Oh, you scared the hell out of us, kid. We thought we would never see you again."

One of the officers, a short, bald older man approached them as Nathan and Joe separated. "Yeah, that was quite the nap you took there, baby face, and you still look 12."

Looking at him, Nathan smirked. "Well, that's a lot more than I can say about you, Vukuvich. You seemed to have grown even older than when I last saw you." Vukuvich scoffed, before patting the blonde the shoulder, welcoming him back, and went back to work, along with the other cops.

Joe looked at Nathan. "You had us scared, your uncle more. He was panicking when he heard about what happened. After having his brother...I don't think he could stand to lose you too."

Nathan frowned, nodding. "Yeah. I plan to see him immediately after this."

Nodding, Joe looked him over. "Well, you seem okay? But are you really? Mean, you just got struck by lightning, and _survived_. Most people don't survive that."

But Nathan waved him off. "Joe, I'm fine! Yes, I was in a coma for 9 months, but I'm up, thanks to S.T.A.R. Labs." Joe frowned at hearing the name of the place what caused a large explosion that killed people. When Harrison Wells approached Jay to take Nathan under their care in his coma, Joe argued loudly with the man, being very much against it, but in the end it was Jay's decision, as he was no longer Nathan's caretaker.

"Detective West!" Both turn as a female officer approached them. "We've got a 5-15 in progress at Gold City Bank, two dead. Storm's really picking up on the south side. I'd suggest grabbing your rain gear."

Joe nodded as he grabbed his coat. "Alright. Sorry, Nate. I've got to run."

Nathan looked at him. "Need my help?" He asked. But Joe turned that down.

"No, you take it easy. There'll be plenty for you to do once you settle in." He stated, before looking at the side. "Let's go partner!" He called.

Nathan saw a chiseled chin man with short blonde hair a darker shade than his approach as he put on his jacket. "Hey, Allen. Glad to see you." He said, shaking his hand. Nathan racked his brain, trying to recall any memory on this man.

"You're...Eddie Thawne, right. The transfer from Keystone?"

Eddie nodded. "That's me." He said, before looking at Iris, his smile growing. "Hey, Iris." Nathan raised a brow as he picked up on the happy tone in his voice as he spoke to Iris. Looking at the brunette, she had a solid casual expression as she nodded at him.

"Detective Thawne. You should go, my bad doesn't like to be kept waiting." She stated, and looking at Eddie, Nathan saw a flash of disappointment in his eyes as his smile lessed. Eddie nodded, once more welcomed Nathan back, before he followed after Joe. Nathan raised a brow, wondering what that was about as he glanced from Iris to Eddie as the man left.

He then blinked, looking at Iris. "Wait, partner? What happened to Fred?" Iris frowned as she looked at the front of the room, a bit to the side. Following her gaze, he spotted something.

It was a glass case, with the frame of Fred Chyre inside it, along with some others. On the case, was a tag.

 ** _Never Forgotten_**

His eyes widening, he approached it, with Iris behind him. "The night of the explosion, Clyde Mardon shot and killed Chyre. Mardon and his brother died trying to escape. Their plane crashed." She explained, making Nathan sigh. While sure, at times Fred was a bit of an asshole, he was still a good man. It was sad that he was gone.

"Iris." One of the cops called. "Got a minute?" Nodding, Iris left Nathan as the blonde stared at the photo of Chyre.

"Hey Nathan." Looking up, he saw two cops bringing a prisoner in, with one smiling at him. "Good to see you."

Smiling, Nathan waved at him, before freezing as he noticed the other cop turn his back on the prisoner, who saw his gun, and reached for it. Eyes widening, Nathan felt his body react into action, and in a blur of speed, rushed at the prisoner, slamming him into the desk, before reappearing back where he was before.

"Fuck you!" The man shouted as the two cops restrained him before dragging him away, all the while cursing at them.

Nathan gasped, unable to believe what just happened. He stood there in shock, as Iris returned to his side, having heard the shouting and watched as the criminal was dragged off, before turning to Nathan, and saw the shocked looked on his face, and instantly grew concerned. "Nathan? You okay?"

No, no he wasn't. He was anything _but_ okay right now. "I-I'm fine. Listen, I need to go. I'll call you later, alright?" Without waiting for Iris to respond, Nathan quickly left the station, and went to the alley behind it.

Looking around, making sure the coast was clear, Nathan gasped as he held up his hand, his eyes widening as he saw his hand _vibrating_ in a blur, a soft humming coming from it from the speed it was going. "What the fuck?!" He grabbed the hand with the other, trying to make the shaking stop, only for his other hand to start vibrating as well, before it spread down his arms, and soon his body was vibrating. Feeling like he was going crazy, Nathan took a step forward.

However, his _step_ went far more than he intended, as he slammed hard into the wall across from him. Groaning from the impact, he took a step backwards, but instead, slammed like a cannonball straight into the back of the police car, shattering the rear window as he rolled onto the floor. Gasping, Nathan tried to control himself as he got up. Looking at his hands, he witness electricity surge around his limbs, go around his chest, down his legs, and back up, before vanishing. Soon, his vibrating stopped, making him sigh in relief. "Okay, okay Nate. Don't panic. There is obviously a simple explanation for what just happened." He muttered as he took a deep calming breath.

. . . .

"...I've got nothing." He groaned, running a hand through his hair. Looking around, he thought back to all that has happened today after waking up.

One, time seemed to have slowed around him at Jitters.

Two, one second he was standing across from the man about to grab the officer's gun, the next he slammed into him, and then he was back to where he was.

Three, he moved across a 15 feet distance in a second.

And if he knew anything from comic books in his childhood, all of that lead to one, _very_ impossible conclusion.

Looking down the long empty alleyway, Nathan hummed in thought. Looking down at his feet, he pursed his lips. "Could I really have…" Looking back up at the distance, he smirked. Once more making sure no one was looking, Nathan tensed his legs, before in a great burst of wind, he shot down the alleyway in blurring speed. He shot down like a missle, cutting through the air as he ran. He gasped as to his point of view, everything was a blur, but still clear. He could see everything, no tunnel vision to hinder him. He couldn't help but give a holler from the rush as he ran fast, faster than he ever thought possible!

However, his eyes widened as he saw charity pick-up truck in front of him, with the man throwing bags inside. And there was just one problem…

 _He didn't know how to stop!_

"Crap!" Thinking quickly, he curved around the truck, the rush of air making the man stumbled back, as Nathan dropped to the ground, rolling, but managed to stop running. Leaning up, he panted from the rush he just went through, chuckling as he did. He had _no_ idea how he did what he did, but he had a feeling of _where_ to get the answers.

S.T.A.R. Labs

Still, one thing he knew for sure, was…

"Holy crap! I've just became the Streak!" He declared, laughing.

* * *

 ** _Ferris Air Testing Facility_**

After discovering his newfound abilities, Nathan went back to S.T.A.R. Labs and announced his discovery to the scientists. This prompted them do run tests on the blonde, leading them to travel to a testing field in the outskirts of Central City.

"You don't really believe he can run that fast, do you?" Caitlin asked Harrison as she taped into her pad, making a final check-up.

Wells shrugged. "Well, as a man of science, I believe anything is possible. And in a few minutes, if Mr. Allen is indeed correct, maybe you will too?"

As Jesse made sure all equipment was working properly, she looked at her father. "Yeah, but how is this possible? How can it be possible for someone to run at such speed?"

Wells looked at his daughter, and smiled. "That's what we're here to find out." He stated, while Cisco went to the trailer where Nathan was changing out of his clothes into the one provided for him. He knocked on the door to get the blonde's attention.

"How's it fit?" He asked. The opening, Nathan stepped out, wearing red running shoes, knee pads, a red skin-tight sleeveless outfit with the legs ending above his knees, arm warmers with padding, and a red helmet with equipment on it, and goggles. His eye twitched at what he was wearing.

 _He looked like a dork!_

"It's a little snug." He deadpanned.

Cisco smirked as Jesse glanced at him and covered a snort. "At least you will be moving so fast, no one will see you." He comforted as Nathan stepped down, sighing as he removed the helmet, ruffling his hair. "See, you thought the world was slowing down and everyone else was standing still, but in actually, you were moving so fast, it only _looked_ like it was." He said as he moved Nathan to the field. Turning, he pointed to the others. "Dr. Wells will be monitoring your energy output, Caitlin your physical vitals, and Jesse will monitor any physiological changes. That snazzy suit you're wearing has monitors built in it that will record everything that happens to your body, and send it to the computers."

Nodding, Nathan looked at Cisco. "And you?" The man smirked at him.

"I make the toys, my man. Check it." He held up small black circular gadget. "This is a two-way headset with a camera I modified. Typically designed to combat battlefield impulse noise, or in your case, potential sonic booms. Which, I must say, would be _awesome!_ " He said with a laugh, making Nathan chuckle.

"We're not here to break the sound barrier, Cisco." Jesse reminded him. "We're here to test Nathan's possible abilities."

Cisco looked at her, pouting a bit. "I know, but it would still be awesome." He muttered as he took the helmet to put the camera in. As he did that, Caitlin moved in front of Nathan and checked that the monitors were working. As she did that, she noticed the blonde staring at her. "What?"

Nathan shrugged, shaking his head. "Nothing. I've just noticed...you seemed really sad about something. You barely seem to smile whenever I see you."

Pausing, Caitlin sighed, looking at him. "My once promising career in bioengineering is over, my boss is hated by just about everyone in the city for an accident that was not his fault, and the explosion that put you in a coma, also killed several people, with one of them being...my fiance." Nathan frowned as he heard this. "So this blank expression kind of feels like the way to go."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know."

Cailin shook her head. "How could you have?" Finishing her check-ups, she moved back under the tent, as Harrison called to Nathan.

"Now Mr. Allen, while I am extremely eager to determine the full range of your newfound abilities, I do caution restraint. Best not to push one's self too hard without taking precautions."

Nodding, Nathan accepted the helmet back from Cisco. Putting it on, he moved to the starting point, getting down in a running start position, Cisco standing behind him with a radar gun. Looking back to get the signal to start, the scientists got recordings ready, as Harrison nodded to him. Looking back ahead, Nathan took a breath. Unknown to him, his eyes began to glow as electricity charged from his eyes. Legs tensing, he pushed off, and shot like a bullet from a gun, shooting down in a blast of air, sending Cisco down to the ground, and making Caitlin and Jesse stagger back as papers flew. Getting back up, Cisco smiled widely as he watched the spectacle, while Jesse and Caitlin stared in shock.

"That's...not possible." Dr. Snow muttered in shock.

Managing to stay in place, Harrison stared at the blur that was Nathan. "Amazing." He muttered.

As he ran, Nathan smirked widely as he once more felt the rush spread through him. His adrenaline pumped like a car engine as he shot down the field in a trail of red.

"He just passed 200 mph." Cisco noted, watching through binoculars.

"Wow." Jesse muttered, with Caitlin still trying to comprehend what she was seeing. Harrison was silent, looking at the reading.

As he ran, feeling the wind against his face, Nathan closed his eyes, allowing himself to sink into the rush.

 _"Mom!"_

 _"Barry! NO!"_

Eyes snapping open as the long buried memory of that night made its return as the long forbidden scene played out in his mind. So distracted by haunted memories, Nathan didn't see the water barrels fast approaching him, and was unable to stop in time, and so, crashed into them, sending water gushing into the air. Gritting his teeth, Nathan sat up, holding his right arm in pain.

Seeing this through binoculars, Cisco and Caitlin quickly ran to him, Caitlin grabbing her medical bag.

* * *

 ** _S.T.A.R. Labs_**

"It looks like you had a distal radius fracture." Caitlin said as she showed the x-ray to Nathan as he sat in the medical bed in the center.

Nathan looked at her, blinking. " _Had_?" He questioned. Caitlin responded by sliding the x-ray to the next one, showing a healed arm.

"It's healed...in _three_ hours."

Nathan stared at her in surprise. "How is that possible?"

"I have a theory." Well spoke as he walked into the room. "As well as a possible answer to your powers. It is possible that the lightning bolt that truck you, was created by dark matter energy from the Particle Accelerator explosion, and when it hit you, it sent electrical charges to every cell in your body. Your cells, are moving at accelerated speed. Not only your cells, but brain functions, heart, organs; everything. Your super speed is a result of the joints and muscles in your legs being charged with a built-up of bio-electrical energy that unleashes a powerful force when you run. Your fast healing is a result of cells and skin knitting back together 10 times faster than a normal person's. Of course, all of this just hypothesis."

Nathan smirked. "So, what you are saying, is that I'm as fast as the Streak?"

Caitlin looked at him in confusion. "The Streak?"

Nathan chuckled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "Sorry. He's my favorite superhero from a comic book I've always read as a kid. The _Justice Guild of America_."

"Awesome!" Cisco said, smiling at the blonde. "Good to know I'm not the only comic book fan here!" He bumped fists with Nathan.

"Yes, well it would seem you are able to prove that superpowers from comic books can in fact, be scientifically proven, Mr. Allen." Wells said.

Smirking, Nathan looked at Cisco. "By the way, just how fast was I going?"

Here, Cisco grinned madly. "Dude, you broke the record. The fastest speed recorded had been 9.82-second at 100m. _You_ hit 500 meters in just 5 seconds flat!"

"Awesome!" Nathan said. However, Jesse then entered, looking at her data.

"Scans picked up a spike in your temporal lobe just before your crash. Like you were re-experiencing a bad memory."

Wells look at Nathan, who frowned. "What happened out there? You were moving pretty well, and then something caused you to lose focus." He asked.

Nathan looked down, wondering if he should tell them. While he barely knew them, they did help him out with not only his coma, but also helped him out with his new power. After a minute, he decided to tell the the truth. "I started remember something." He began, with Harrison looking at him. Sighing, Nathan continued. "When I was 10, my mother and brother were murdered." This caused Caitlin and Cisco to halt in whatever they were doing, and looked at him along with Jesse. With a deep breath, the blonde continued with his tale. "It was late. Me and my brother, Barry, were sleeping, and a sound woke us up. He heard...our mom screaming. We went downstairs, and..." he stopped, the memory too painful to re-live, but he had to keep going. "We saw...what looked like a lightning storm, happening in our living room. There was lightning all around, and our mom was at the center, crying in fear. And in that lightning...I saw _someone_. A person of lightning. A man. He _killed_ my mother and Barry." He hissed out through gritting teeth, anger in his eyes, making the other frown. "The police arrested my dad, saying he killed them, ignoring me when I said it wasn't true. My dad would _never_ hurt his family. But no one believed me. Saying I must have been seeing things. An illusion made by a scarred child. And now, my dad's been sitting in Iron Heights for 14 years, framed for a murder he didn't commit!" His eyes stung with unshed tears, but he held them back. He wouldn't cry. He promised he would never cry again after that night.

Crying did nothing.

"The cops, the shrinks, _everyone_ told me that what I saw that night, was impossible. A _Ghost_ made made by my own fears. But...but what if the man who killed my family, destroying it, was like me? Something impossible?"

Taking off his glasses, Harrison thought on how he should respond. "It's...hard to say, Mr. Allen. For many years, the concept of 'superpowers' have been nothing but fiction for comics. Your abilities were the result of an accident, no matter how the great results. The idea of people having such abilities before the Particle Accelerator, is hard to accept. But, I can say unequivocally, you are one of a kind."

Nathan smile a bit, but still had a troubled and thoughtful look. Sighing, he nodded, before he looked at the clock on the wall. Seeing what time it was, he knew he had once last stop to make.

So, getting dresses back in his clothes, he thanked them for the help, promising to return if something unexpected happened with his abilities, and left.

He had someone to see.

* * *

Nathan smiled as he stood at the front doors to his uncle's house, the same house he lived in years ago before getting his own apartment. He had first stopped by his uncle's workplace, but was told today was his day off, so he went to his residence.

Climbing up the steps, he reached up and knocked on the doors. Waiting a few seconds, the door soon opened, and Nathan smiled at the sight of his uncle, whose eyes widened at the sight of him. "Nate!" The elderly man said, before pulling the blonde into a hug, patting him on the back. "Oh god! You're awake! How long have you been up?" He asked, pulling away.

Nathan rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "A few hours. Sorry, I didn't come see you. I went to see Iris first, and then she dragged me to see Joe."

Jay chuckled, shaking his head. "It's alright, kid. I'm just happy you're up and about. Now, come inside, you must be hungry."

Nathan smirked. "Starving." He said, and it was true, he was feeling _really_ hungry. His uncle laughing, he led his nephew inside, where the blonde heard yips. Smiling, Nathan saw an orange furred fox, running towards him. "Kurama!" Happy to see his pet, he scooped the fox up, holding it up to his face. "How you been buddy?" He asked. His response was a lick on the tip of his nose, making the blonde laugh.

Kurama was his pet and best friend, second only to Iris. His fur was a deep burning orange, with surprisingly long ears like a rabbit, and black fur around his crimson red eyes, going up to the inside of his ears. He got him when he was 12, when Jay took him to get a pet to help deal with his mother and brother's deaths, even a little bit. At first, he rejected all the animals, when the nice old man with the long beard approached him and presented him to a young fox kit.

Instantly, it was like he felt a bond with the fox, and picked it.

And like Jay had hopped, having Kurama helped Nathan deal with some of the pain. Kurama became his best friend, someone he could talk to and who would comfort him when he needed it.

Though, that wasn't to say Kurama wasn't a handful, as the fox was mischievous, many times breaking stuff (thankfully nothing valuable or that belonged to his mother or brother), or hiding his or his uncle's stuff.

But he was really glad he had Kurama.

The fox climbing to his shoulder, Nathan laughed as he rubbed against his cheek, before looking at Jay. "Thanks for looking after Kurama for me. Hope he wasn't too much trouble." Jay laughed.

"Nah, don't worry about it. He was great company. Now then, I'm almost done with dinner. While we eat, you can tell me how you feel."

* * *

 ** _Nathan's Apartment_**

The sound of a lock turning was heard, as the door opened with Kurama running inside with Nathan behind him, carrying a box with Kurama's stuff. Kicking the door behind him, Nathan smiled as he looked at his apartment. Curiously, he saw that it wasn't dusty, even with his time away, and figured either Iris or his uncle kept it clean for him.

Putting Kurama's box on the kitchen counter, with the fox climbing up on the sofa, Nathan moved to the kitchen. Opening the fridge, he looked inside as his stomach growled, making him groan. "How can I _still_ be hungry after eating two plate of Uncle Jay's food?" He muttered. Turning his head, he looked at the clock, and wondered if he had time to make himself a quick lunch. However, pausing, he grinned as he got an idea.

Lightning flashing around his eyes, Nathan moved in a blur and small lightning, making Kurama yelp in surprise, as in super speed, Nathan took out ingredients and pots and pans, and moved all over the kitchen, preparing his after-dinner.

The knife moved in a blur as it cut vegetable, as the stove heated. Seeing that some things were missing, Nathan ran out of the door, returning a minute later with grocery bags.

As he cooked, Nathan thought back to his dinner with Jay. It was great seeing his uncle again, and was glad that the man was still as healthy and somewhat happy since he last seen him.

Though he still thought the man needed to get himself a girlfriend.

Having retired from the police force sometime during his coma, it left the man free to do whatever he wanted, which wasn't much. With his brother in prison and not being on speaking terms with his father, Jay didn't have much to social activity.

Also, as they talked and caught up, Nathan didn't make any mention of his new powers, but felt he should have. Jay has become like a pseudo father to him, having taken care of him for years. But he didn't know how the man would have acted, so decided to hold off on it for now.

Soon, what could have taken a half hour, was done in minutes, as Nathan sat in on his sofa, a plate of omelets in his lap. Looking at Kurama, Nathan chuckled as the fox stared at him. "Pretty cool, huh pal?" He asked his pet, getting a yip and tail wag from the fox. Chuckling, Nathan dug in as he leaned back.

Blinking as he felt something under him, he reached behind him into the cushion, and took the thing out. Looking at it, he saw that it was, ironically, a comic book. And not just any comic book, but the one he was reading before he was struck by lightning.

 _The Streak_

He smiled as he looked at the cover, featuring the crimson hero. The Streak was a muscular man, wearing a skintight, long-sleeved red shirt with a yellow lightning bolt at the center. He had what _looked_ like yellow overshorts over red pants, yellow boots, and finally, was wearing a red motorcycle cruiser helmet with yellow bold lines running down the middle, and goggles.

The cover displayed him running, with a blur trail behind him, smiling at the reader, giving them a thumbs up. A talk bubble displaying his catchphrase.

 _"Villany can never outrun justice!"_

He smiled, though a bit of a pained one. The _Justice Guild_ comic series was his and Barry's favorite, and always loved reading. This comic book was actually Barry's, so it was very important to him. Memories of Barry telling him of how he wished to one day become a hero like the Streak, echoed in his mind, making him close his eyes to hold back the heartache.

It felt like a sick joke from fate. Him actually gaining powers his older brother once wished for...

Shaking his head off depressing thoughts, Nathan finished his meal, before standing up. After washing the dishes, he decided to take a walk around town, see if anything has changed during his coma.

Grabbing his keys, he headed to the door, pausing in front of it to look at Kurama, giving the fox a warning look. "Don't even _think_ about shredding my pillow again! Do so, and you're sleeping in your cage!" He told the fox, before leaving, missing the wide mischievous smirk the fox somehow grew.

* * *

 ** _With Nathan_**

Instead of going for a normal walk, Nathan decided to instead practice his powers a bit, and soon became a blur, passing through the streets in a gush of air, sending hats flying, and lifting more than a few skirts, much to his amusement.

Traffic became a great obstacle course, helping him practice turning and dodging. A few times, he would even run on top of cars just for the heck of it.

But besides having fun, Nathan did test himself. When he ran, it was as if everything was moving in slow motion, while he ran faster than normal. There was no tunnel vision, so he didn't have to worry about crashing into stuff. And even if he did crash, there was no major damage...to him.

Due to the force of speed and mass, he was like a cannonball. When he was nearly hit by a car when he accidentally ran in front of it, and had to make a quick turn, he crashed into a wall in the alley. Except for being a bit dazed, the wall took most of the damage, as proven when he left a nicely sized dent in it.

While he wondered if he could crash _through_ it, he wasn't that eager to try.

But other than his tests, he did explore Central City, and other than some construction sites and abandoned buildings, everything was the same from 9 months back.

However, all the running burned a lot of energy, which was why he was heading to Big Belly Burger for a snack. _'I'm going to have to figure out a solution to this burning energy, before I eat myself broke.'_

And that wasn't the only problem. Apparently, his shoes were unable to handle the force of his speed, and running just a couple of square blocks, rendered the bottoms melted, forcing him to throw them away, and buy new ones.

 _So, Super Speed equalled more money spent on food and shoes. Bummer._

Passing by Jitters, Nathan stopped as he come upon an interesting site.

 _Iris West making out with Joe's partner Eddie._

He couldn't help but stare a bit in surprise, before Iris spotted him, making him sigh.

 _Why did he feel like he was going to be dragged into a drama situation?_

* * *

"You _can't_ tell my dad. He doesn't know about me and Eddie." Iris begged Nathan as the two walked down the street, the blonde drinking a large cup of soda he got on the way.

"That's obvious. Guy's still breathing." He joked as he took a sip, making Iris elbow him on the side. "Still, you're treading a dangerous path here, Iris. I mean, dating your dad's partner? This could only end in trouble."

Iris narrowed her eyes at him. "I'm a big girl, Nate. I can take care of you self."

But Nathan just rolled his eyes. _'It's not you I'm talking about. And for a "big girl", you seem worried about letting daddy dearest find out.'_ He thought. "Yeah, well, I'd be careful if I was you. How did this even happen?"

Turning back ahead, Iris smiled. "I was going to tell you about me and Eddie. Just didn't expect it to be so soon. See, when you were still in a coma, and Eddie became dad's partner, he offered to cover for him so we can both come visit you. I thanked him with coffee, and things...just happened."

"You mean dating, or sucking mister underwear model's face?" He asked her, making her look at him.

"You sound mad. Are you mad?"

Stopping, Nathan finished his soda, and threw the empty cup into the nearby trash bin, before looked at the brunette as the crossed the road. "I'm not mad, just...worried. Mean, dating a policeman is popular and all, but you need to think things through, Iris. That job is dangerous. What if something happened to him? Last thing I want is for you to be sad."

"Nothing's going to happen, Nate. Eddie is well trained to handle danger, I know it. And I am thinking through this, trust me. Things, between Eddie and me, are good." She said, smiling.

However, Nathan wasn't all that convinced, sighing. Opening his mouth to speak, he stopped as the sounds of wheels screeching sirens were heard. Turning his head, he saw a police car heading fast towards them. Acting quickly, he tackled Iris to the ground just as the car was about to hit them, crashing into the pillar beside them.

Getting up, Nathan looked at the car chase, and looking at the lead car, his eyes widened in surprise when he saw the driver, something thought dead.

Clyde Mardon

As the car left, Nathan looked at the surprised and dazed Iris as she sat up. "Go check on the driver! I'm going to see where the other one went and see if I can see the license plate!" He ordered, getting up. Iris looked at him.

"But Nate-"

"Go!"

Having no choice, Iris got up and ran to the wrecked police car to check on the driver. Making sure than the coast was clear, Nathan chased after Mardon in a blur of speed.

Easily catching up to the car, Nathan moved beside it, and jumped through the window, shattering it and surprising the driver as he landed on the seat.

Shocked at seeing him appearing out of nowhere, Clyde reached for the gun in his belt. Seeing this, Nathan acted, and grabbed Clyde by the back of the head, and slamming him hard against the wheel. With the man dazed, Nate grabbed the wheels and sharply turned it, causing the car to go out of control and flip on its side, rolling across the road before sliding to the stop.

Nathan groaned as he crawled out through the window. "Okay...that might have been a bad idea." Looking back inside the car, he saw that Clyde was gone. Looking around, he spotted the man casually walking away. Getting up, he called after him. "Hey! Mardon!" Getting the man's attention, Mardon stopped, turning around to face him. Giving Nathan a dark grin, he held up in arms.

What happened next made Nathan's eyes widen, as out of nowhere, fog began to appear around Mardon, spreading out and soon encasing the area around them in a mist.

"What the?" Nathan muttered in shock. Looking back at Mardon, he saw the man smirk as he was soon covered by the mist and vanished. Narrowing his eyes, Nathan wondered what was going on, when the sound of a speeding car behind him got his attention. Eyes widening, he saw a car crash into and roll over the upside down car in an explosion, sailing towards him. Quickly, Nathan ran to the side of the road, and watched as the car crashed into the pavement. Cursing, he ran to the car to check on the driver. However, he soon sighed, seeing that he was dead. "Damnit!" Cursing, he shook his head, before running back to Iris.

* * *

Soon the police and paramedics was called, and Nathan and Iris watched as the dead driver was rolled away. "That poor man." Iris muttered sadly, with Nathan nodding. "The way that fog came in...I've never seen anything like it."

"Me neither…" Nathan muttered, narrowing his eyes in thought.

"Nathan! Iris!"

Turning, the two spotted an angry and worried Joy approaching. After making sure Iris was alright, Joe glared at Nathan. "What the hell were you thinking having her out here?!" Iris tried to explain, but Joe ignored her, giving her a pointed look. "And I told you, when you see danger, you run the other way! You are not a cop!"

"Cause you wouldn't let me be one!"

As the father and daughter argued, Nathan walked away. "Joe can I told to you?"

"It can wait." The man said, but Nathan wasn't about to have it.

"No, now!"

Hearing the fierceness in the blonde's voice, Joe conceded and followed Nathan out of earshot. Turning to Joe, Nathan started.

"I know who did this." He said, getting the man's attention. "It was Clyde Mardon." He said, making Joe sigh, but Nathan kept going. "I know, everyone thinks he's dead of a plane crash after the S.T.A.R. Labs explosion. But he's not. I saw him clear as day! And I know this is going to sound absurd, but somehow he was able to make a blanket of fog appear on the road. Like he could control the weather or something. The recent robberies, they all happened during freak meteorological events, right? That has to be him!" He stopped as he saw the blank look on Joe's face, and sighed, shaking his head. "Of course you don't believe. When have you _ever_ believed me?"

"Okay! You want to do this _now_? Fine." Joe looked at Nathan sternly. "Mardon is dead. There is no 'controlling the weather', Nate! Just like there was no lightning storm in your house that night! It was your brain helping a scared little boy deny what he saw!"

Gritting his teeth in rising anger, Nathan glared at Joe. "My dad didn't kill my mom or Barry."

"Yes he did!" Joe shouted, having grown tired of constantly having this argument with the guy. "Your dad killed your mother and brother, Nathan! I am sorry, son, but I knew it, the jury knew it, even your grandfather, a highly respected former police captain, knew it! And now he's paying for what he did."

"Dad enough!" Iris shouted, getting in-between the two, but Joe was not done.

"I have done my best to care for you in your time of need! To help you recover from that night! But I am tired of you and Jay being so stubborn as to not see things for what they are, and accept them! Well now I'm telling you! Stop thinking everything is a game and face the reality of the truth!"

Staring at Joe, Nathan was silent, his expression blank. Shaking his head, he looked at Iris. "I'll see you later." He muttered, before walking away from the two. The two staring at his back, Iris looked at her father in disappointment, and walked away, not even greeting Eddie as the man approached Joe, holding a paper.

"You're not going to believe this. We've got the eyewitness sketch of the robber from the bank job." Eddie said as he showed Joe a sketch. Looking at it, Joe's eyes widened seeing Clyde's face. Eddie then held up a mugshot of Clyde beside the sketch. "If I didn't know better, I'd say that's Clyde Mardon. But that's impossible, he's dead, right?"

Joe was silent, staring at the sketch, before looking at the direction Nathan went.

* * *

 ** _S.T.A.R. Labs_**

In the lab, Caitlin and Cisco sat at the main monitor station, going over the notes they took from Nathan's test, while Jesse stood with her dead, looking at other data.

Suddenly, the entrance doors slid open, and Nathan walked in with an angry expression. "I'm not the only one affected from the Particle Accelerator explosion, am I?!"

The four glancing at one one another, Wells looked back at the blonde. "We don't know for sure."

Nathan looked at him, narrowing his eyes. "You said the city was safe, that there was no residual danger. But that's not true! So, what really happened that night?"

Harrison sighed, taking off his glasses, before pressing a button on the pad, bringing up a simulation of the explosion on one of the monitors on the wall. "Well, the accelerator went active. We all felt like heroes, and then...it all went wrong." Nathan watched as the pipeline simulation exploded, and a ripple went out. "The dimensional barrier ruptured unleashing unknown energies into our world." Nathan watched as the energy ripple spread out through the whole city. "Antimatter, dark energy, x-elements…."

Nathan looked at him. "That's all theoretical."

"And how theoretical are you?" Wells challenged, making Nathan go silent. Looking back at the screen, he looked at the map shown, and saw that affected areas covered a large percentage of the city. "We mapped the dispersion throughout and around Central City. Though we have no way of knowing exactly what or... _who_ was exposed. Since that night, we've been searching for other meta-humans like yourself."

He turned to him in confusion. "Meta-Humans?"

"It's what we've been calling them. Human beings affected by unknown energies that can have unforeseen effects to their bodies. Like you being able to run really fast." Caitlin explained.

 _'So that's what happened to Mardon.'_ Nathan thought, before looking at them. "I saw one today. Clyde Mardon, a bank robber. And he can control the weather."

Cisco grew an excited smile. "This just keeps getting cooler!"

However, Nathan shot him an angry glare. "This is not cool! Alright?! A man _died_!" He shouted, making Cisco lose his smile and the females frown. Nathan looked back at Wells. "Mardon must have gotten his powers the same way I did. From the storm cloud. He's still out there! We have to stop him before he hurts anyone else!" He turned to leave, when Harrison called after him.

"Nathan! That's a job for the police."

"I work for the police."

"As a forensic assistant." Wells corrected him.

But Nathan would not back down. "You're responsible for this. For him!"

However, Wells didn't back down, glaring at him. "What's important is you! Not me. I lost everything that night. I lost my company. I lost my reputation. I lost my freedom. I almost lost my own daughter when people accused me of being to dangerous for her safety! I. Lost. _Everything_. And then you appeared. You broke your arm, and it healed in _three hours_. Inside your body, could be a map to a whole new world of genetic therapy, vaccines, medicines, treasures! Buried deep within your cells, and we cannot risk losing everything because you wanna go out and play _hero_!" He glared at Nathan, who glared back. "You're not a hero. You're just a young man who was struck by lightning."

The two held their glared, while the others watched, unsure what to say or do.

"You're right." Nathan muttered, making everyone look at him. "I was struck by lightning, and _lived_. Given great power. And if you think I'm just going to sit on my ass doing nothing. Then you are a fool!"

Before Harrison could say anything, Nathan sped out of the building. Frowning, Harrison sat down in a chair with a heavy sigh.

* * *

 ** _Starling City_**

"...And that's my story. I wake up after being in a coma for 9 months, and find myself being able to run faster than I thought possible. I've spent my _whole_ life, trying to prove that the impossible can be possible. And when I actually become it, and try to use my powers to help, someone dies. What if Wells was right? What if I'm not cut out to be a hero? What if I really am just some guy struck by lightning?" Nathan said, standing on the rooftop with a recently made friend of his, Oliver Queen, who wore his Arrow outfit.

After thinking over the story he has heard, Oliver looked at him. "I don't think that lightning simply struck you, Nathan. I think it _chose_ you."

Nathan frowned. "I just don't think I have it in me to do what you do, Oliver."

"If you really do this, you're going to make mistakes. I've made mistakes, many of them. But the good you do, will far outweigh the bad. I know you can do it, Nate. You're a good person. I believe you can be something even I cannot be, a hero. You can inspire people, in a way that I never could. Watching over your city like a guardian angel, making a difference saving people. In a flash." Nathan looked thoughtful while Oliver his back to him. Turning around, he showed he had a mask over his eyes, a present Nate gave him after their last meeting. "Take your own advice. Wear a mask."

Nathan smirked as Oliver jumped over the edge. Eyes widened at the move, Nathan made to run to the edge, when he saw a grappling arrow shoot from below and grab onto the edge of the other building. He saw Arrow zip up, and smirked. "Cool."

Planting his feet on the side of the building, Oliver turned around, and saw a lightning coated blur shoot down the interstate and vanish around the corner, and smirked. "Cool." He muttered before he left to get back to work.

* * *

 ** _CCPD_**

Entering his lab, Nathan walked to his computer, and pulled up any data the system had on Mardon, hopping to find any lead on his whereabouts.

"Nathan?"

Blinking, Nathan turned around, and to his surprise, saw Caitlin and Cisco standing at the entrance. "What are you guys doing here?" He asked.

Glancing at the other, Caitlin looked at the blonde. "Cisco and I were talking, and you were right. S.T.A.R. Labs is responsible for these meta-humans, indirectly or not."

"So, we want to help." Cisco finished.

Looking at the two, Nathan knew that they were telling the truth, and smiled, nodding. "Thanks." He said, making the to nod with smiles. "Now, how do we find Mardon?" He asked, and Caitlin was the one to answer.

"If we go back to S.T.A.R. Labs, I can re-task the S.T.A.R. Labs satellites to track meteorological abnormalities over Central City." She offered, making Nathan nod. It was something.

Cisco then smirked, getting an idea. "And I think I have something that can help." He said, getting a raised brow from the blonde.

* * *

 ** _S.T.A.R. Labs - Cisco's Workshop_**

Nathan blinked in surprise as he stared at the red leather suit in front of him. It consisted of red leather jacket and pants with the sleeves being long, with red gloves, and boots. It covered everything from the neck to the toes, leaving nothing exposed. And with it, came a red leather mask that covered all but the eyes, nose, and mouth. He looked at Cisco for an explanation.

"I've made this little baby to replace the turnouts firefighters traditionally wear. I thought that if S.T.A.R. Labs could do something nice for the community, maybe people wouldn't be so angry at Doctor Wells anymore."

Nodding, Nathan looked at the suit. "Nice. But how is it going to help me?"

"The suit is made of a reinforced tri-polymer. Its heat and abrasive resistant, so it should withstand your moving at high-velocity speed. And the aerodynamic design should help you maintain control. Plus, it has built-in sensors, so we can track your vitals, and stay in contact with you from here." Cisco explained, before holding up a plate, and Nathan saw that it had a lightning bolt crest on it. "This will track your position with our satellites."

The blonde smirk. "It's a lightning bolt."

Cisco mirrored his smirk. "The Streak lives again."

Nathan nodded, smiling. "Nice, thanks."

Caitlin then approached, holding a pad. "And in the nick of time, I just got a ping on Mardon's location." Nathan moved beside her, along with Cisco, and they looked at the GPS location. "Atmospheric pressure just dropped 20 millibars in a matter of seconds." Looking at the location, Nathan saw that it was one of the hideouts he gave Joe 9 months ago.

"That's Mardon's hideout. Alright." He looked suit, and smirked. "Let's do this."

* * *

 ** _Minutes Earlier - Dr. Well's personal office_**

Harrison Wells sat behind his desk with a sigh. Rubbing his forehead, he grabbed the bottle of non-alcohol on his desk, along with a glass cup.

"You okay, dad?"

Raising his head, Wells saw Jesse at the door. "I'm fine, Jess. Just…"

"Troubled with what happened with Nathan?" She asked, making Wells sigh as he poured a bit into the cup. Leaning back, he chugged the beverage in one go. "Are you mad at him for leaving."

Well shook his head. "I don't know. A part of me cannot help but be angry at his idiotic ideals."

"He wants to catch a criminal, dad. You can't fault him for them." Jesse said, taking a seat in front of the desk on a chair.

Wells shook his head. "He's acting foolish. What, he thinks that these abilities make him some superhero? Doesn't he realize the great discovering his body could unlock? Medical discoveries. Enhanced healing for hospitals. Cures for diseases. His blood could help many people." He stated, making Jesse look at him.

"Help people? Or help _you_?" She questioned, making her father look at her. "Dad, I know you feel pressured with the public infamy, but you can't let it get to you. And I know you are worried about me and worried people would target me for being your daughter, but you raised me be able to handle such things. And I also know you feel angry and sad about S.T.A.R. Labs' reputation after everything you and mom did, but you have to see the bigger picture." She stated, looking at her silent father. "Dad, like it or know, S.T.A.R. Labs is responsible for the creations of these metahumans, and after months of searching, we _finally_ found one besides Nathan. And unlike Nathan, this man is a criminal and not against hurting others. So, isn't it our job to help Nathan stop them like he asked?"

Wells was silent, looking at his daughter in surprise, before chuckling, shaking his head. "You are so much like your mother." He said, making Jesse smile. "She was always one to help people." Sighing, he leaned back on his chair.

Suddenly, the two heard a beep from his desk monitor. Harrison turning it on, the two saw a camera feed from Cisco's lab, showing the man, Caitlin, and Nathan standing in front of a red suit they could only guess Cisco made. They two then watched as Nathan vanish in a blur, the suit also gone. Jesse looked at her dad.

"What are you going to do?"

Harrison was silent, staring as Cisco and Caitlin left the room.

* * *

 ** _Outskirts of Central City - Farm_**

A cop car pulled up to the abandoned farm, as Joe and Eddie got out. "I'm not saying Mardon is alive." Joe said as they looked around in caution. "But if he was, this is the last place him and his brother hid out."

Guns ready, the two entered the barn, Joe frowning as he flashed back to the night his former partner was shot in the neck and killed.

Holding his pistol straight ahead, Joe looked around the empty barn, Eddie covering him. Heading further in, they stopped when they spotted Clyde, sitting in the middle of the room, his back to them. Instantly, they pointed their guns at him. "Mardon?" Joe called out in caution, ready for anything the man pulled. "On your feet. Hand on your head."

With his back still facing them, Mardon smirked. "You got me." He muttered, loud enough for them to hear him. Looking at Eddie, Joe nodded to him to keep his gun at Mardon, while he put his away to take out cuffed. As he did so, Mardon continued talking. "The night of the storm, after S.T.A.R. Labs blew, after our plane went down, and I woke up on the ground alive...when I saw what I can do, I understood…" Clyde smirked deadly. "I am God."

Eddie looked at the man like he was crazy, while Joe scoffed. "Shut the hell up." He said as he moved to cuff him.

Just then, Clyde stood up from the chair, his hands still in the air. "Turn around." Eddie commanded.

However, Clyde just chuckled, as suddenly, wind began to pick up as thick air gathered around him. Joe and Eddie looked on with wide eyes, unable to believe what they were seeing. Just them, Clyde throw his arms down, and a sudden gust of wind shot out, slamming into the cops, and sending them flying back, Joe hitting a pillar, and Eddie hitting a stack of hay.

Groaning, Joe sat up. Looking at his partner, he saw Eddie was knocked out. He looked back at Clyde as the wind began to pick up around them hard.

"Do you think your guns can stop God?!" Clyde shouted at him.

While unsure of what to make of what was happening, Joe would not stay down. "Why in the hell would God need to rob banks?!" He shouted back over the roar of the winds.

Pausing, Clyde stood still, before smirking. "You're right." Joe frowned, getting a bad feeling. "I've been thinking too small." Closing his eyes, he began to focus, as the wind began to pick up even harder than before, until finally, dirt picking up, a cyclone of wind surrounded Mardon. It rose up into the air, until it tore the roof of the barn.

Cursing, Joe quickly got up, and running to Eddie, picked him up and made haste to get out of the barn. Eddie groaned as he began to wake up, but was still a bit out of it. They managed to get out in time, as the barn suddenly burst into pieces. The force sending them flying and slamming into the side of the car, Eddie being knocked out once more, while Joe groaned as he sat up. Turning around, he stared in shock and growing fear as a large twister rose high into the night sky, before it began to move towards the direction of the city.

Suddenly, a large piece of the destroyed roof, picked up by the wind, began to head towards them. Eye widening, Joe crossed his arms in front of him, eyes closed as he waited for the inevitable.

Luckily for him, something appeared out of nowhere in the path of the debris, and grabbed the piece, changing its direction, and crashing into the ground a ways away from them. Grunting could be heard from under the piece, as it began to move, before it was pushed away, showing Nathan, in the red suit. Uncovering himself, Joe looked on in surprise. Nathan, turned in his direction as he got up, smiled seeing he was alright.

 _"Nathan. Nathan, can you hear me?"_ Cisco asked through the com-link.

"Yeah! Yeah, I can hear you loud and clear." Nathan responding, panting slightly from the adrenaline rush.

 _"This thing is getting closer to the city. Wind speeds are 200 mph and increasing. If it keeps up, this could become an F-5 tornado."_

Nathan grunted at that as he looked at the moving tornado. "Any ideas on how to stop it?" He asked, but didn't get any response. "Guys?" Nothing. Cursing, he looked at the tornado, trying to think of something. Looking at the direction it was twisting, he got an idea. "What if I unravel it? Circle it's base in the opposite direction? Cut off its legs."

The two scientists took a moment to do the calculations. _"He'd have to clock 700 mph to do that."_

 _"Your body may not be able to handle those speeds. We still don't know the full limits of your speed. For all we know, you could die."_ Caitlin warned. However, looking at the twister, and glancing at the still frozen Joe, Nathan knew he had to go for it.

"I'm going in." Taking a deep breath, he shot at the twister in a blur, making Joe quickly get up and look on at the sight.

Nathan ran towards the tornado, dodging flying debris, before making it to the bottom of it, and began running clockwise around it as fast as he could.

Back at the lab, Cisco smirked as he looked at the status readings. "The suit's holding up!"

But Caitlin frowned. "But he isn't." She stated, seeing that Nathan was pushing his body. However, Cisco had faith.

"He can do it. I know he can."

Nathan gritted his teeth as he tried to speed up, trying to over power the tornado's own speed. Meanwhile, at the center of the tornado, Clyde saw the blur trying to stop him, and glared. Around the tornado, lightning began to appear, before he called one down, and slammed it to Nathan, who was unprepared for them, and took the bolt to the chest, flying out of the tornado.

Rolling across the groaned, the speedster groaned as he got up. "Damnit! It's too strong! I can't run fast enough to cancel the wind direction!" He exclaimed as he watched the tornado get even bigger! In the lab, Cisco and Caitlin frowned, unsure of what to do. Luckily, help arrived.

An arm reached past them, and pressed the communicator on. "You can do it, Nathan." Turning, the two saw Wells as he sat on the third chair, speaking into the mic. Turning their heads, they spotted Jesse, who smiled at them. "You were right. I am responsible for all of this. So many people have been hurt because of me and my arrogance to make my dream come true. And when I looked at you, all I saw was a way to right my wrongs. But that wasn't the right way to do it. So many people have become victims for my foolishness. And yes, I created this madness, these metahumans. But you, Nathan, you...you can truly make up for my mistake. You can fix what I've unleashed. You, Nathan Allen, can do stop it. You _can_ do this. Now run, Nathan. Run!"

Getting a determined look, as his eyes glowed in electricity, Nathan shot off in a bang at the tornado. Reaching the base once more, he ran around it in the opposite direction of the twists. Glaring, he pushed his body as hard as he could, gritting his teeth in effort as he ran as hard as he could. Unknown to him, behind him lightning shot off from his back and feet, leaving a trail of yellow electricity in his way.

Seeing this, Clyde began fighting back as he increased his tornado's speed. However, Nathan just matched it, and slowly began to overtake it, as his speed began to generate its own wind cyclone that fought against the tornado. The two forces battled one another for supremacy, with neither giving up.

Nathan pushed himself as hard as he could. He couldn't give up! He wouldn't! Giving up meant people he cared about getting hurt!

His uncle

Kurama

Joe

Iris

His coworkers at CCPD

Cisco

Caitlin

Jesse

Dr. Wells

His father!

He gave out a fierce roar as he ran faster, lightning coating his body as the wind generated grew and before Clyde knew it, it overtook his tornado.

"NOOOO!" Clyde shouted before the tornado imploded on itself, sending out a force of wind and dirt, making Joe take cover.

As the cloud of dirt and sand clicked, the team at S.T.A.R. Labs waited with bated breaths. Looking at one another, Caitlin spoke into the mic. "Nathan?"

At the clearing, Nathan groaned as he got up, the force having sent him flying. Shaking his head, slightly dazed, he took off the mask to breath better. "Hey." Standing up, he turned around and saw Clyde standing behind him, pointing a gun at him.

Clyde smirked. "I didn't think there was anyone else like me."

Nathan glared at him. "I'm not like you. You're a murderer." Scoffing, Clyde was about to pull the trigger, when shot rang through the air, making Nathan flinch, before he saw Clyde drop to the ground, bullet shots in his chest. Turning, Nathan saw Joe behind him, pointing his gun at Clyde, before he looked at him. The two stared at each other for a while, before Joe put his gun away, still staring at the blonde in surprise, trying to comprehend all that he has seen.

Nathan let out a tired breath as the adrenaline of the situation finally drained out, and fell down on his ass in mental exhaustion. "It's over." He called through com-link, making the team at S.T.A.R. Labs sigh in relief.

* * *

 ** _The Next Morning_**

Nathan, now wearing his casual clothes, and Joe leaned against the car, watching as the body of Clyde Mardon be wheeled away. Eddie was being checked out by paramedics. The two stood in silence, Nathan waiting for Joe to say something, while the man slowly began to comprehend everything that has happened.

"What you can do…"

Nathan looked at Joe, who had a far away expression. "It was the lightning bolt?"

"Yeah." Nathan muttered, crossing his arms. "More or less."

Joe took a deep, shaking breath, shaking his head. "I'm sorry, Nathan." He said, making the blonde look at him. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you."

"It's alright. It was too crazy to believe." Nathan confessed, making Joe chuckled a bit, still with a guilty look. He shook his head.

"Still, what I've said. What I've _always_ said...I called you crazy for chasing the impossible. Chasing fairy tales…" Joe frowned, looking ahead. "But if what had just happened is taken into account...then there really _was_ a lightning storm in your house that night. And is you're right, you really did see something the night your mom and Barry died."

Nathan frowned, images of the lightning figure running in his head.

"Which means your dad is innocent."

Closing his eyes, Nathan nodded, clenching his fist.

Rubbing his head, Joe looked at the blonde. "Does anyone else know?"

Nathan shook his head. "Only the people at S.T.A.R. Labs...and Kurama, but I doubt he will tell anyone." He joked, making Joe chuckle a bit."

"You didn't tell you uncle?" Joe asked, but again Nathan shook his head.

"Didn't think it was the best time." He answered, making Joe nod, before getting in front of Nathan.

"Okay, for now let's keep it that way. The less people who know, the better. And I need you to promise me something. I don't want you telling Iris about anything you can do, any of it. I don't want her getting caught in whatever is going on. I want her safe."

Nathan nodded. "I promise. Promise of a lifetime."

Joe nodded, looking back at the wreckage with a deep sigh, as Nathan began to walk away from the scene.

He had someone he needed to see.

* * *

 ** _Iron Heights Prison_**

Sitting down on the chair in front of the visitor visiting room, Nathan took a deep breath as he waited. Luckily he didn't have to wait long, as seconds later, he saw a guard escorting his father, making him smile. However, the sight of the chains lessened it, even as the guard removed them for better movement

Henry smiled happily when he saw his son, and sat on the chair in front of him, a glass wall and desk separating them. Both grabbing the phone on the side, they smiled at one another.

"Hey, slugger." Henry greated, making Nathan chuckle.

"You've been calling me that since I was 10."

Henry shrugged. "What can I say? It's a proud given title."

"Even for fighting in school?" Nathan asked, making Henry laugh.

His laughter dying, the man smiled at his son. "Jay told me what happened. You gave me quite the scare there brat."

The lighter blonde rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Yeah. Going into a 9 month coma, was the last thing I've expected." He said, with Henry chuckling. "But I was well taken care of, and I feel great. Though things got a bit hectic. Got in a fight today."

Henry frowned. "What? You just got out of a coma. Should you really be picking fights?"

Nathan held up a finger. "Okay, first off, I didn't start the fight. And second...I won."

Henry looked at Nathan a for a while, before growing a small smirk. "Way to go slugger." He congratulated, making Nathan chuckle, before looking at his son seriously. "But I don't want you going around and getting into fights. Trust me, nothing good comes from it."

Nathan nodded, looking down. He was silent for a bit, making Henry look at him, wondering what was wrong. Finally, Nathan raised his head, looking at his father in the eye.

"You didn't kill mom or Barry." He suddenly said, making Henry look at him in surprise, his eyes widening a bit. "You know I know that, right?"

The man slowly smiled, his eyes stinging. "You...believing me, is all I need."

"You're not gonna be here much longer, I promise. Whoever killed mom and Barry...whoever or whatever ruined our family...I think I finally have a way to find them. To stop them, and capture them." Nathan stated, making Henry sigh.

"Nathan, we talked about this." he said, but Nathan shook his head. "It's time to let go."

"You know I can't."

Henry looked at his son, seeing the determined look in his eyes, and honestly, it scared him. He didn't want his son, his only one left, to obsess over something that might never come to be, or could get him into trouble. "Listen to me, you have got to stop worrying about me, and live your life. To meet someone special, and grow a family of your own. Don't throw that away for some old man behind bars."

But Nathan would not have it, smiling at his dad, tears gathering in his eyes. "I will _never_ throw you away. Things...are different now. For the first time, I feel like I finally have a chance to move on. Not away from you, but to finally get the clues as to what happened that night, and find the person responsible. The truth is...ever since that night...since mom and Barry died...I've been running. Chasing any excuse I can find to prove what happened was real. I've been running, from my fears of never seeing you again. Always running. I've...missed out on a lot of things. But...I'm different now. I know _where_ to run to. I've made some new friends, that can help give me the directions I need. To help me find my way. To finally... _run forward_." He paused, taking a deep breath, and looked at his dad straight in the eye, and smiled. "Remember...when you wanted me to change my name, so I wouldn't have to deal with people knowing you're my dad?" He asked, making Henry nod, holding back tears, as his son smiled at him with the widest smile he had ever seen, even with tears running down his cheeks. "Well, I'm _glad_ they know. I'm _proud_ to be your son! I'm proud, to be Nathan Allen!"

Henry looked at Nathan, tears of joy running down his face. Gathering the will, he smiled. "I love you, son."

"I love you too, dad." Nathan choked out, putting a hand on the window, with Henry putting his own on his side.

* * *

 ** _[Play CW Flash theme]_**

 _"My name is Nathan Allen, and I am the fastest man alive."_

Through the city, a yellow and red blur sped around and through the streets, passing through cars and people.

 _"When I was a child, my brother and mother were killed and my father went to prison for their murder. Since then, I've been running away from something. Or maybe toward something. I have no idea."_

People shouted in surprise as a gust of wind passed through them, ruffling their clothes. As it died down, they wondered what that was about.

 _"However, a recent accident made me the impossible. More than that, it gave me a direction to run towards."_

A lone bicyclist was pedaling towards the streets, taking a moment to look at his phone. However, in his distraction, he didn't see the car heading towards him. Hearing the honking horn, his eyes widened at the approaching car.

 _"A friend gave me an idea for a name to use in my new life. And I have a feeling it's going to catch on."_

From around the corner of the street, the blur appeared, speeding towards the site. Just before the car could crash into the bicyclist, the man and bike vanished. The car coming to a stop, the drive got out, and looked around. He spotted the stunned man sitting on the side of the road, unsure as to what happened. Meanwhile, the blur continued to run through the streets, as a red suited Nathan smirked, his eyes sparking as he raced on, a trail of lightning behind him.

 _"I am, THE FLASH!"_

* * *

 **End of Chapter**

 **And there you go! The promo to my own _Naruto/Flash story. Know, that while many things will follow close to the show, I do have my own ideas to spice things up. Trust me, what I have planned, will surprise you._**

 ** _And yes,_** **The Streak _in inspired by the Justice League animated episode "Legends". And while yes, I know The Streak is a copy of Jay Garrick, it works here in having comic books that won't break the fourth wall._**

 ** _Well, I hope you enjoyed the promo! Please give this a Follow and Fave, and leave a nice little review. I do like to see those numbers rise!_**

 ** _Flamers can go drink gasoline._**

 ** _Ja ne!_**


	8. Last Son of Krypton ch1 - NarutoSmall

**Disclaimer: Juubi no Shinju does not own Naruto or DC.**

 **Now I know what you are thinking, _"What?! Another Naruto/Superman story? And it's called "The Last Son of Krypton", does that mean this is a replacement for "Last Son"?"_**

 **And the answer is: No...well, sorta. I'll explain later.**

 **This is a crossover with BOTH WB's _Smallville_ , and CW's _Supergirl_ (yes I know both networks are basically the same, with CW being WB's successor, just roll with it), as well as some DC Comics, so I will be using elements from BOTH shows.**

 **And I know there might be some of you who might have never seen _Smallville_ , and vice versa with _Supergirl_ , and I will try my best to merge both successfully and later explain at the bottom. So please, don't go crazy with review questions, kay?**

 **But anyway, here's the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Baby who fell from the Sky!**

* * *

Planet Krypton

Home planet to a race of beings who hold the appearance similar to Earth's _Homo Sapiens_. However, unlike Earth's humans, these _Kryptonian_ had advanced centuries ahead of humans and have grown greatly in technological wonders. Building cities as high as the skies, with many other technological contraptions. But it wasn't just the technology side that Krypton was known for. Krypton was not in abondance of nature, as surrounding the grand cities, were large and flourish forests filled with strange and exotic plants and wildlife. Nor was Krypton lacking in terms of military forces. Being technologically gifted, Kryptonians were able to craft weapons and vehicles to help them defend themselves.

However, such details of Krypton and its great attractions no longer mattered…

 _Because Krypton was dying._

The ground shook and rumbled. Cracks spreading through the streets, and buildings crumbled under their own fragile induced weight. People screamed and ran, trying with some hope to find a safe place. But it was a false hope.

 _As there was no safe haven for them. No place they can hide...on a doomed planet._

In the home of one of Krypton's founding families, the _House of El_ , one man, one scientist, was planning on how to ensure the survival his family.

"Krypton's core is becoming unstable." Jor-El muttered to himself to try and lessen the pressure he felt was weighing him down as he moved around his lab, moving around to consoles and making preparations. "If my calculations are correct, Krypton only has mere _minutes_ before it fully erupts and the planet explodes, taking everyone on the planet with it." He rubbed his forehead, wiping the gathering sweat off. "I...I had tried to prevent this from happening, but I knew it was already too late. But…" He paused, both in speech and step. He frowned, his eyes rolling to the side where he glanced off to where beloved wife stood, not looking at anyone, or even at him. Her sole focus was on the bundle that laid gently in her arms.

Her son.

Their son. Newly born for a few weeks.

His eyes softening, he approached the two. Getting close, he wrapped an arm around his beloved wife, Lara, as he he looked down at his son, smiling softly as he took in his son's face and features.

He was still so small, able to weigh barely anything in his hands. His son, took more after his mother. His hair, a golden blonde, coming out of his head in a short fluff. Giving a yawn, his son blinks his eyes open, displaying crystal blue eyes. Those same eyes looking up at the smiling faces of his parents. Blinking, the baby giggled, making parent's eyes eyes sting with unshed tears.

Lara smiled lovingly at her son, while Jor-El could only have guilt beginning to choke him. For what he was about to do...would change his son's life forever, for good or for worse, he didn't know.

He knew he was taking a big gamble here...but he had no other choice. Things have been going terrible none stop. First Zod's attempted coup d'état, ending with his former friend being sent to the Phantom Zone, and now his home was in the process of exploding.

"Lara…"

The blonde mother was silent, merely looking at her son. Jor-El looked at her. Lara looked at her giggling son's face, burning his appearance into her mind...for what could be the last time.

"Jor-El…" She said, getting her husband's attention. "Are you certain that this plan of yours will work? What if he doesn't make it there? What if something happens halfway through? And this planet...how can you be so sure he'll be safe there? What if he's treated like an outcast? Or what if those humans try and use him?! I…"

"Lara." Jor-El approached her, placing his hands on her shoulders, making her look at him. "Trust me, everything is taken care of. He will arrive there safely. All precautions of his trip during and after are handled. Trust me, I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't have full confidence that he will be safe." He stated. However, he could still see that his wife still had doubts, not that he could blame her. After all, she was just a newly made mother, so of course she would be greatly worried for her child's health.

"But still…" she muttered, tightening her hold on her son a bit more, obviously not wanting to depart from him.

Jor-El frowned, staying silent, not wanting to interrupt.

 _"Sir."_

Blinking, Jor-El turned to look as a helper robot approach. _"The ship is fully prepared."_

Jor-El nodded. "I see, thank you Kelex."

Kelex nodded. _"Of course, sir. Also, you have a call from your brother, Zor-El. Apparently he has something of urgency to tell you."_

"Hm?" Blinking at that, Jor-El nodded. "Alright, thank you." Looking at his wife, then outside at the rising chaos, he guessed he could give his wife a bit more time with their son.

It was the least he could do.

Walking over to the communicator on the side, he contacted his brother. After a few seconds, the troubled face of his brother appeared. "Zor-El."

 _"Jor-El, Argo's in trouble! We are under attacked!"_

"Slow down. What's wrong? What's going on?!"

But Zor-El shook his head. _"No time! Listen...it's my daughter, Kara…"_

Jor-El frowned in worry. Did something happen to Kara? Was she alright?

"What is it?"

Lara didn't know how long she stood there, looking at her giggling son, smiling at the sound. She closed her eyes, trying with all her might to hold back her tears as she held him close. Her son seemed to notice her distress, cooing as he raised his small hands up to her face, cupping her cheeks. Opening her eyes, she looked at him. Seeing her son smiling at her, it warmed her heart greatly. She gave a sobbing chuckle as she pressed her forehead against his, getting a squeal.

"Oh Rao, my sweet baby boy…"

Just then, Jor-El came back, with an angry and worried look on his face...but also a thoughtful one with a small glimmer of hope in his eyes. "Lara…"

"Hm?" Wiping her tear stains, she looked at her husband. "What is it, Jor-El?"

Looking at her, Jor-El smiled softly. "It would seem that our son might not be completely alone, after all." He said, making Lara look at him in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"Zor-El and Alura seem to have had the same thought as us, and decided to use a second ship to send Kara with our son." He said, making Lara's eyes widen, before smiling happily. Her worries, while not completely, dimmed a bit with the knowledge that her son will not be alone without his family. Knowing young Kara will be there to look after him, made her happy.

Just then, the two felt the ground tremble, making them frown, with Lara pulling her son deeper in her hold. Jor-El closed his eyes, letting out a trembling breath. "Lara...it's time."

Closing her eyes, Lara just let her son's warmth spread through her. Holding her pose for a few more seconds, she slowly nodded. Nodding back, Jor-El turned and walked off, Lara following behind.

The two walked down to the basement of the house, where a space pod rested at the center. As Jor-El walked to the controls to make sure everything was set, Lara spent her final moments gazing at her son. No matter how much she did, she did not wish to stop. She had hoped to never stop, to always look at her son, to watch him grow and become a great man like his father.

Her son's future...now she will never be able to see it.

Finishing his set-up, Jor-El looked to his wife and child. He frowned, sighing. Now that everything has taken a moment to calm down, he now realised that this was it. This will be the last moment they will see their son ever again. He shook his head, all of this could have been avoided if that bloody counsel had followed his warning and not trusted Brainiac so much with every important decision. But no, because those fools' blind trust in a machine, a computer that can easily lead them to their destruction…

 _Which was exactly what happened._

 _And now...from a full race of Kryptonians, only a handful, at best, will be all that remains._

 _Oh how he would forget regret creating that infernal machine_.

Walking over, he wrapped his arms around his wife, pulling his two most important people into an embrace. The family of three stood silent, ignoring the shaking happening around them. As he hugged his wife and son, a lone tear slid down his cheek. _'If only I had more time…'_ He took a deep breath. "Lara...it's time."

Lara nodding her head against his chest, the two approached the ship. The hatch opening, the two took one last look at their son, who cooed at them, staring at them with his big blue eyes. Smiling at him, Lara gently kissed his forehead, before handing him over to Jor-El, who looked at his son with great love and affection. Hugging his son closely, kissing his temple, Jor-El then gently placed the young child into the ship.

Laying in the ship, wrapped tightly in a red blanket, the baby looked around in confusion, before turning to his parents, who looked at him, hugging the other closely. Taking a deep breath, Jor-El gave his final words to his son, hoping they will stay with him through his life as a phantom whisper.

"You will travel far, my son. But we will never leave you... even in the face of our deaths. The richness of our lives shall be yours. All that I have, all that I've learned, everything I feel... all this, and more, I... I bequeath to you, my son. You will carry me inside you, all the days of your life. You will make my strength your own, and see my life through your eyes, as your life will be seen through mine. The son becomes the father, and the father the son. This is all I... all I can send you, my little Gabri-El."

Lara gave her own parting words. "Be safe, my child. Grow happy, and loved. Be healthy, and strong. Always know, my love with always be with you. Goodbye, my little angel."

They stepped back as the hatch closed. They watched as the ship rose before it began to float out of the house and into the sky. At that moment, pillars of lava shot out of the ground as large pieces of ground erupted upward, breaking. People screamed, animals roared, as the planet began to break apart.

At the House of El, Jor-El and Lara stood in place, looking after the ship that contained their son, taking him away from their doomed world.

"Goodbye, my son. May Rao watch over you."

Above the erupting planet, Gabri-El's ship shot out of Krypton's atmosphere, soon followed by another one. In it, carried a young girl with long blonde hair, who looked back at her exploding home with tears falling from her eyes. She choked back sobs as she forced her gaze away. Instead, she focused on the ship next to her. She gazed through the windows at the now sleeping child. Placing a hand against the glass, she stared at the child.

"Gabri-El…"

Behind them, Krypton began to glow, before in a large burst, it exploded. A blast of force rang out, before it hit the two ships, shaking them. Suddenly, the controls on her ship sounded an alarm, making her look at them in shock. A second blast struck them, making her ship begin to spin out of control. She gave a shout as she tried to stabilize her ship, only to realize two things. One, she had lost control and could no longer regain it until the system rebooted, which was going to take a while. And two, her ship and Gabri-El's began to go separate ways. "No. No! Gabri-El!" She shouted, banging against the glass. However, she could do nothing, but watch as Gabri-El's ship flew off, getting further and further away from her. "Gabri-El!"

Even in the vacuum of space, it would have seem like her shout echoed, as her ship suddenly drifted into a large glowing vortex.

And through it all, Krypton's destruction, his parent's deaths, and his separation from his only remaining cousin…

Young Gabri-El of the House of El, _the last son of Krypton_ , slept peacefully as his ship flew, large chunks of his destroyed planet following him. His ship's computer beeping, it activated its installed hyperdrive. The ship glowing, a portal appeared in front of it, where the ship passed through, along with a big group of chunks

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile, Light Years away - Earth - Kansas_**

Over a large expanding corn field, a helicopter flew over. A sign standing on the side of the road.

 _Welcome to Smallville, Kansas  
Creamed Corn Capital of the World  
Pop. 25,001_

Inside the helicopter, was a bearded man wearing a suit, read a _Daily Planet_ newspaper. On the headline, it read: _Queen Industries CEO missing, Presumed Dead_. Putting the paper down, the man looked beside him at his son, a young 9 year old with curly ginger hair, frowning when he saw his son tense, clenching his eyes shut as tight as he could. Nearly scoffing at the display, he leaned closer to him so his son would hear him over the sound of the propellers.

"This has got to stop. Open your eyes, Lex."

However, his son, Lex, wouldn't do so. "I can't." He said, refusing, too scared.

The man's frown deepened. "Luthors are not afraid! We don't have that luxury!" He stated, his tone hardening. "We're leaders" Leaning closer to his son's face, he continued. "You have a destiny, Lex. You're never going to get anywhere with you eyes closed."

As the helicopter flew through the air toward its destination, it passed over a small town. In said town, inside a flower shop, a young girl, wearing a mix of a princess and fairy dress, waved her toy wand over two small frog (or toad) statues, "Abracadabra."

Meanwhile, a man and a woman entered the shop. "Afternoon, Nell." The man announced their presence to a woman who worked around the shop. Turning around and seeing them, the woman smiled.

"Jonathan. Martha. What a surprise. What brings the reclusive Kents to town?" She asked.

Smiling at her, Martha entered the shop. "Tulips. Red ones, if you have them." Martha Kent, with long shoulder length brown hair and blue eyes, was a beautiful woman. Wearing a red blouse, brown coat, and black pants.

Jonathan Kent was a tall man, standing a head over his wife, with a strong physique, short dark blonde hair and sky blue eyes. Wearing a fur collared jacket for the incoming cold winds, and jeans.

"What about a Tiger Orchid?" Nell asked, smiling back at Martha.

Jonathan shook his head. "No thanks. Martha has her heart set on tulips." He said, walking over and stood beside his wife.

Nell nodded. "Yes, well, they are a very uncomplicated flower." She said, before walking around the couple to the back of the store to check for tulips.

Glancing at each other, Jonathan and Martha smiled, before Martha turned to the little girl. Walking over, she smiled at her. "That is a beautiful dress, Lana." she complimented, getting a giggle from the girl. "Are you a princess?"

"I'm a fairy princess." Lana corrected, making Martha smile.

Smiling at the scene, Jonathan looked at Nell, who was coming back. "Hey, where are her parents?"

"Oh, they are at the homecoming game with everyone else. I'm being the good aunt." She said, making Jonathan chuckle.

"Do you want to make a wish?" Lana asked Martha, making Martha's smile widen.

"I would _love_ to make a wish." Lana waved her wand, before gently tapping Martha's forehead with it.

Later on, Jonathan was placing the flowers on the back of his red truck, while Martha sat in the front, leading against the window frame with a dreamy smile, lost in thought. Entering, Jonathan looked at his wife, and smiled softly, a bit sad. "I know what you wished for."

Martha glanced to him, still smiling, before turning her gaze back out. "I see a little face. It's all I ever wanted." Jonathan frowned, saddened that they were unable to have kids thanks to infertility. He always thought about adopting, but never worked up the nerve for it. Looking at Martha, he sighed. Nudging closer, he smiled at her as she turned to look at him, and the two shared a loving kiss.

Suddenly, they were interrupted by cheers and honks. Separating, the two looked out at the road to see cars with cheerleaders wave at bystanders, making them smile. Jonathan chuckled as he got back behind the wheel. "Looks like Smallville won again." He said before starting the car and drying off.

* * *

Meanwhile, up in space, behind Earth's Moon, in a flash of light, a blue portal appeared, opening wide, before the ship containing Gabri-El flew out, as well as several chunks of Krypton. The ship flew around the moon, with the chunks following it, no friction to slow it down, and using the ship's trajectory force as an anchor in its direction.

Moving past the moon, the ship's computer saw the designated coordinates approaching, and began preparations to enter the planet's atmosphere, and engage landing precautions.

Meanwhile, inside the ship, the young sleeping Gabri-El, now looking older and now a healthy 3 - due to being put in a state of suspended animation just before the ship entered the warp zone and traveling light years away from Krypton in a shortened time causing his body to grow and age, luckily the ship provided his body with nutrition to survive - began to stir, the rocking of the ship awakening him from slumber.

The ship entered Earth's atmosphere, with the rocks behind it, breaking apart.

* * *

In a factor, outside on the field, Lex looked around in boredom while his father talked business with the workers. Throwing a rock at a post a crow rested on, making it fly away, he looked at the corn field. He sighed, wishing his father hadn't brought him on this stupid trip with him. He wished he stayed home with his mother instead.

"Lex?" Turning around, he saw his father watching him. "Don't wander off, alright?" Lionel said, before turning back to the workers. "Now, where do I sign?"

Turning back to the cornfield, Lex tilted his head. Being young and curious, he decided to go against his father's warnings, and entered the vast field. Pushing and moving his way through, he look around at the high stalks that loomed over him. He walked slowly, everything going quiet except for the occasional crickets sounding about.

 _"Help me."_

Eyes widening, Lex froze, his spine freezing at the sudden voice. He looked around sharply, looking for the source of the voice. _"Help me, please."_

Again hearing the voice, Lex flinched, backing up. Looking around, he spotted a scarecrow. Wondering if the voice came from it, like in a horror movie, Lex turned around and began to run through the stalks, pushing them out of his way. He would throw quick glances behind him, to see if anything was behind him. His breath coming out in harsh pants, he took out his inhaler. Unfortunately, he didn't pay attention to where he was running, and tripped on a root. Wincing at the fall, he rose to his hands, his face dirty from the soil. Spotting his inhaler, he grabbed it and pushed himself on his back, holding himself up with his elbows. Looking around in worry, for anything that could suddenly jump out, Lex slid himself back, until he suddenly felt his back hit something.

"Hey...kid…"

Once more freezing, Lex slowly turned around, and raised his head. What he saw made his eyes widen.

There, tied to a wooden cross post, was a teenage male. He had no clothes on, except for briefs, and had a red "S" painted on his chest. The guy was sweaty, no doubt having been there for a while under the sun.

Lex jumped, crawling back in fright.

The teen breathed heavily, tired from being in the glaring sun for so long. "Help me, please."

Lex was silent, frozen in shock.

However, before the young Luthor could say or do anything, he felt a rising rumbling of the ground. And what came next, shocked him even more. Up above them, coming out of the sky in a blazing inferno, was a large ball of fire. It flew over them, over the cornfield, before crashing down in the middle, causing a large blast of smoke and dust that spread out in a ripple.

Lex's eyes widened when he saw the fast approaching wave of dust. Quickly standing up, he ran around the trapped guy, ignoring him, and ran as fast as he could to try and escape the wave.

Behind him, the teen could only stare wide eyed as the sand wave hit him, completely overtaking his form.

Lex ran as fast as he could, the sandstorm hot on his trail. However, it was no use, as the wave met him, pushing him down to the ground from the wind force, and passing through him.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the town, people gathered and stared at the trail of smoke the meteor left, all wondering what just happened.

Stepping out of her store, carrying Lana in her arms, Nell looked around in confusion.

Across the street, a couple got out of a car. The woman looked their way. "Hi Lana!" The woman, now identified as Lana's mother, waved at her daughter.

Seeing them, Lana smiled happily. "Mommy! Daddy!"

Walking toward them, they also looked up at the smoky trail.

However, what came next, no one was prepared for.

Down from the sky, _another_ meteor came down, into the town, and crashed down on the Lang parent's car, not only destroying it, but also killing the parents. Everyone shouted in shock and horror, running away, with Nell staring at the scene in shock.

 _And that was not the end…_

Like a downpour from Hell itself, more and more meteors rained down from above, hitting around and in the town, crashing and destroying buildings and cars, and whatnot. One crashing into the town's water tower.

People screamed, shouted, and ran. Some took cover for safety, like Nell, who held the crying Lana.

Out at the lone road, meteors also crashed down around the Kent's truck, taking them by surprise as Jonathan tried to keep the vehicle still. Driving as fast as he could, he raced down the road as meteors came down, one destroying the town sign.

"What's happening, Jonathan?!" Martha asked in great worry. Jonathan tried his best to keep them safe. Suddenly, one meteor crashed down across the front of them, making him slam his feet down on the brakes as the truck drove into the smoke, and into a ditch, where it flipped over. The impact shook them, knocking them out as they hanged upside down in the vehicle, only being held up by their seatbelts.

After an unknown time, they groaned awake. Jonathan weakly opened his eyes, his head hurting from the impact. Groaning, he looked around. "Martha?" He weakly called, getting a groan from his equally dazed wife. That's when Jonathan heard something. It sounded like...feet? And it was getting closer. Like someone was approaching them. Turning his head to where the sound was coming from, his vision clearing up, Jonathan...wasn't sure of what to make of what he was seeing.

He saw feet stopping right beside the turned-over truck. Small feet.

"...Martha?" He called his awakened wife, who turned to him. Looking in Jonathan's direction, Martha blinked in surprise, as they looked at the young feet. Soon, the figure knelt down, revealing the form of a young child, no older than 3. It was a boy.

A _naked_ boy.

Bright blue eyes blinking innocently at them, the child tilted his head to the side curiously as he looked at the two, making his head full of bright blonde hair sway across his forehead. Both sides staring at the other, the boy was the first to respond as he smiled at the two adults, who glanced at one another, before looking back at the smiling toddler.

In another part of the field, Lionel looked around desperately for his son, calling out to him. He looked around at the flatten field, all the flacks pushed down by the meteor's crash. "Lex! Lex!"

Looking around, he looked down, and his eyes widened when he saw a clump of his son's hair resting at his feet. Shakingly picking it up, he looked around desperately. That's when he spotted something. A group of flacks gathered together up ahead. "Lex? Lex!" Running to it, he moved the plants aside, only to freeze, eyes wide as he stepped back in surprise.

There, in front of him, laid his son in a fetal position, with scrapes on his body. Lex shook, his eyes dazed in shock, with nearly all of his hair falling off, the rest barely hanging on, leaving a clear scalp.

* * *

After managing to get out of the truck, Jonathan and Martha walked down the trench, with Martha carrying the child, now wrapped in a spare blanket they kept in the truck, in her arms, smiling at him as he smiled back.

Jonathan looked around, checking for any sign of where the kid came from, or perhaps his parents. "Kids don't just fall out of the sky, Martha."

Finally breaking her gaze from the child, Martha looked at her husband. "Then where did he come from?"

Jonathan sighed, shaking his head in confusion of it all. First there was this crazy meteor shower that came out of nowhere which they barely survived, and now this young kid appears out of nowhere. Bending down, he picked up a broken stick and threw it away. "I don't know, but he must have parents." He said, before they suddenly stopped, staring ahead in shock.

There in front of them, buried halfway into the ground, unknown to them, was the very spaceship that fell from the sky, and as they were quickly coming to the conclusion to, what may have been what brought the young boy to their location.

"Whoever they are, they are definitely not from Kansas." Martha said as she looked at the giggling child.

Also looking at him, Jonathan could only shake his head in disbelief. Never in his entire life, has he been a believer in other worldly life.

 _Though the big machine covered in ash provided pretty hard evidence._

Looking at his wife, and seeing the way she smiled at the child, let him know exactly what she was thinking. "Sweetheart, we can't keep him. What would we tell people, that we found him out in the field?"

Martha smiled at him. "We didn't find him, Jonathan. He found _us_."

Looking at the smiling face of the child, Jonathan couldn't keep his own away. Looking back at the ship, and then looking up at the sky, at space, he sighed, shaking his head.

"It had to be Kansas…"

* * *

As the years passed since Jonathan and Martha found this strange young child who literally fell from the sky - in an alien ship - they had faced the great change he brought to their lives.

For one thing, they knew they had to keep the child's true origins a secret, so they took the ship back to their barn, where they hid it in the storm cellar.

With that taken care of, they officially adopted the boy, getting the papers, and named him after Jonathan's grandfather, Nathaniel Kent. And while they now have a son to call their own, which would bring many new challenges, they would see through it.

However, as they would continue to learn, Nathan was far from a normal boy. They had begun to notice just how different he was.

First time it happened, was while Jonathan was working on the truck, while also keeping an eye on the 3 year old Nathan who played with his toys near him. Jonathan had accidentally dropped his wrench which slid under the vehicle. Jonathan crawled under to grab it, when suddenly, the truck began to lift over him. Quickly getting out, Jonathan was shocked, when he saw an innocently smiling Nathan, holding the front of the truck over his head.

But not only was he strong, Nathan also seemed to have skin made of steel. Evidence given, when Martha was cooking dinner, she did not notice a curious Nathan reach over the counter, and grab a knife. Next thing Martha knew, she heard the sound of something shatter. Turning around, she saw Nathan holding the knife, the blade shattered from the handle, and in his grasp. After a startled cry, she quickly ran towards him and carefully took the blade from his hand, and looked at the wound he no doubt got. However, to her shock, there was none. While his skin was as soft as silk, it was as tough as diamonds.

And that wasn't the end. One day, when Jonathan was playing a game of catch with grown 8 year old Nathan, the man accidentally threw the ball too far, making Nathan run after it. However, as he was running, he suddenly became a blur and shot out of the farland, stopping by the Smallville sign, confused by how he got there.

 _You could understand the panic they went through driving around looking for him._

These abilities their son seemed to possess only made them further question where he came from, and why he appeared on their planet.

But even if he was different, they loved him anyway.

Though, at times, it was hard to keep their son's secret, especially when Nathan discovered what he could do himself. And with this discovery, came questions they were not yet ready to answer, and made him promise to not display them to anyone, or tell anyone about them.

This, however, was easier said than done.

* * *

 ** _Nathan Kent - Age 9_**

Standing in front of the chalkboard, the teacher taught the class some of Kansas's history. Writing on the board, she turned around. It was then she noticed that Nathan Kent seemed distracted, as he would constantly shift his head, his shoulder length, messy blonde hair swaying with his sharp movements, looking around, with a sort of surprised and shocked look on his face. "Nathan?" She asked, making his blue eyes snap to her for a sec, blinking rapidly. "Are you paying attention?"

However, Nathan didn't seem to hear her. Or more like, he couldn't. Her voice began to get muffled from the other _loud_ noises! It was like banging drums against his ears! And not only that…

He panted as his eyes shifted. But it was all the same. Everywhere he looked, people seemed to become skeletons! Looking at the side, at the young Lana Lang, who looked at him, he saw her skin, hair, and clothes disappear, leaving only her skeletal from and organs. The image flickered before it was replaced with muscles.

Breathing heavily, he looked back at the teacher, only to see the same thing. Looking down at his hands, he saw boney fingers. Swallowing, he looked around, unsure of what was going on.

The teacher frowned worriedly, seeing the state the young boy was in. "Nathan? Are you okay?"

He didn't hear her, covering his ears as sudden loud screeching noises struck his ears. He can hear so much! He could hear everything! From the screeching chalks as they hit the board in the other classrooms, to doors being slammed, to books hitting the tables and sounding like someone struck an anvil with a sledgehammer!

He couldn't take it!

He had to get out!

And that's just what he did. Bolting out of his chair, ignoring the calls from his teacher, he burst out the door, and began to run down the hall. Everywhere he looked, he saw through it. With heavy breaths, he looked around for somewhere to hide. To be alone. Spotting an empty broom closet, he ran towards it. Opening the door, he entered, locking it.

The teacher banged on the door. "Nathan? I need you to open the door."

"Leave me alone." Nathan said, sitting at the corner in the back. Knees pulled to his chest, he covered his ears. Anything to cover the noise.

It was worse now. No longer could he hear the screeches.

No, he heard the whispers. The whispers from the other kids gathered behind the teacher. All directed at him.

The concerned teacher continued to bang on the door. "Nathan, I called you mother. She'll be here soon."

Looking up, Nathan glared at the door. He just wanted to be alone! Unknown to him, his eyes began to glow a fierce red. The rattling door knob started to turn red with heat, making the teacher jump back with a startled and pained cry as her hand was burned.

Thankfully, Martha appeared as she ran down the hall towards them. "I'm here! I'm here!" When she got the call of what was going on, she came as fast as she could. Gently nudging her way through the children, she moved to the door. "Nathan? It's mommy. I'm here, sweetie. I need you to come out."

Inside, Nathan tried to make himself as small as he could.

 _"What's wrong with him?"_

 _"He's so weird."_

 _"I heard his parents never let him play with other kids."_

 _"Weirdo."_

Hearing all of this from the other kids, it hurt him. He wasn't weird!

 _Right?_

It was true, his parents didn't particularly like him playing games with other children. Always saying he could get hurt. This made him an outcast. He didn't have many friends, if any. He knew Lana through playdates his mom and her aunt would set up, but that was about it.

He always felt different from other children. He didn't know how, but he just did.

"Nathan, please come out." The voice of his mother seemed to grow over the others, deafening them.

"I can't! The world's too big! Too loud!"

On the other side, Martha frowned in worry for her son. Whatever he was going through, she couldn't possibly know what it was like. Her son sounded so scared, and she wondered how she could help him.

"Then make it smaller." She whispered through the door.

Nathan flinched as the screeching noise once more sounded, making him cover his ears in pain. "I can't!"

"Yes you can, honey. Just...listen to the sound of my voice. Focus on it. Block everything else out, and only focus on me, okay?"

After several seconds of waiting, the door soon opened, and Nathan stepped out, immediately running into his mother's arms, with Martha wrapping her arms around him tightly.

"...What's wrong with me, mom?"

Gently pulling Nathan away, she looked at him, seeing the scared look he had. Smiling gently, she brushed his golden hair out of his face, looking into his ocean blue eyes. "Oh sweetheart. There is nothing wrong with you. You are special in every way. And if you ever have any problems, I'm here for you."

* * *

Since that day, his eyesight and hearing went back to normal, and whatever occurred that day, it seemed to have passed. While the teacher and principal wanted an explanation for Nathan's strange behavior, Martha simply said that Nathan had some mental issues and abnormal behavioral moments, and that it would just take some time to get it handled.

However, after that event, his parents grew even more worried for their son. Jonathan suggested homeschooling Nathan from now on, but Martha was against it, as she didn't want her son to be deprived of making friends. So they allowed Nathan to remain in school, but made sure that if that occurrence happened again, that they were to be called immediately. They even gave him his first phone to call them.

However, one thing they soon found out, was that for some reason, Nathan seemed to have a negative reaction to the meteor rocks that fell on Smallville. This first happened when he went shopping with his mother. They had entered into a jewelry store, and it was selling merchandise made from the meteorites. Before anyone knew what happened, Nathan was on the ground, gasping and wheezing, startling everyone. Quickly, Martha had him in her arms, and made their way out the door to go to the Smallville Health Center. Luckily, by the time they made it to the car, Nathan seemed to make an immediate recovery.

Still, this discovery greatly worried the parents. You see, days after the meteor shower, government officials appeared to collect and study the meteorites, as the shower was sudden and large, that satellites didn't even detect them until they struck. Still, even with the amount they gathered, there were still fragments spread out throughout Smallville and outward.

So with the knowledge that Smallville has become a dangerous place for him, Martha suggested moving somewhere else. Though Jonathan didn't know what to think. The farm had been in his family for many generations, and was always against selling it. But the health and safety of his son also came first.

However, before a final decision could be made, Nathan came to them and straight-up said that he didn't want to move, having overheard them. He knew how important the farm was to his dad, and how much it would hurt him to sell it. His parents proclaimed their worries of him being in a place surrounded by those green rocks that seemed to hurt him, but Nathan, showing a surprising show of maturity for his age, said that he could handle it, if it meant his family could stay in Smallville.

After much thinking, Jonathan and Martha gave in to their son's wishes. However, they made him promise that if he ever felt that sickness again, he would get out of the area as fast as he could, to which he agreed.

Bad news was, that apparently Lana was given a necklace with a meteorite fragment for her 10th birthday, and that made it hard for Nathan to get close to her without feeling weak and drained, so he stopped visiting her, before he stopped seeing her all together, much to her sadness.

But while he seemed to lose one friend, he gained another, when his father introduced him to Pete Ross, the son of a friend of his. While awkward at first, Nathan and Pete grew to become friends, especially when he helped Pete out when he was being bullied. His parents were always against Nathan playing any physical sports, activities or games with other kids as he did not know how to control his strength. And rightfully so, as during eighth grade, when Pete was stopped by his bully, an older kid, Nathan had enough, and pushed the bully.

Now, the push was only meant to make the bully physically back off Pete. However, in his angered state, whatever control he had on his power was gone, and his push sent the teen crashing through the door of the janitor's closet. And it wasn't forced open either, no, the door _broke_ into pieces. Luckily, the only one who saw that was Pete, who at his young age, only thought of it as Nathan being strong and awesome.

Luckily his parents didn't find out what happened - lord knows how angry they would have been, especially his dad.

But since then, he and Pete have been the best of friends, always having each other's back.

Then in eighth grade, he made a new friend. Chloe Sullivan. She and her dad moved to Smallville from Metropolis. Their families met in the market, and Nathan offered to show her around the town, with the tour ending at the farm, where he showed her the loft. The two really hit it off, and Chloe became a great friend to him and Pete.

However, while he had great friends that he could count on, he hasn't told them about his powers, not only because of his parents wishes, but because he was fearful of how they would react. Hell, even he scared himself sometimes. There were times he was unsure of what to do, or what the purpose was of him having these abilities. Where did they even come from? What was he even supposed to do with them?

Fortunately (or not, depending on how you look at it), the moment came for that answer to be revealed.

* * *

 ** _Nathan - Age 15_**

As a school bus passed through a dirt road towards a bridge, inside Nathan Kent stared out the window, looking up at the sky, while Chloe sat beside him, reading a book.

Staring up as a few birds soar through the air, a small longing feeling to fly like them rose in his heart, Nathan blinked when he felt something bump his head. While it was actually a flick, he barely felt it. "Hey asswipe." Looking up, he found himself looking at Kyle, the school bully. "How about you? Did you see the game last night? Do you even have a TV in that farm of yours?" He mocked, making Nathan look away, trying to ignore him, while Chloe glared at Kyle.

"Leave him alone, Kyle!"

Kyle looked to her and smirked at the young long-haired brunette girl sitting in the seat in front of his own. "What are you, his girlfriend or something?" He asked. Lana stayed silent, simply glancing at Nathan, who glanced back, before he got slapped over the head by Kyle.

"Come on Kent, say something."

At this point, Chloe had had enough, as she stood from the chair. "Alright, you know what?!-"

Unfortunately, at that point, as the bus was passing over the bridge, one of its tires suddenly burst, making the bus go out of control. The driver at the wheel did his best to stabilize the bus, while the students screamed in fright.

To make things even more unfortunate, there was a speeding car heading their way, and forced the driver to jerk the wheel to the side so as to not hit it. This, however, moved the bus to head to the edge of the bridge, and crashing through the concrete side, flew through the air, and down into the river pass bellow.

Everyone shouted and screamed as water began to quickly fill the bus as it sank, while up above, the driver of the car immediately got out and ran toward the edge, before calling 911.

"Oh my god!" Chloe screamed as water began to rise to her waist, grabbing the wide eyed Nathan's arm in fear. Students banged on the windows, trying to open them to get out. Looking around, Nathan saw the exit door at the back of the bus. An idea came to him, one he knew he shouldn't do, but given the current situation, he had no choice. So, getting out of Chloe's hold, making her call to him in fright, he moved to the back. Looking around, he saw that no one was watching him, too busy trying to open the windows.

So, placing a hand on the door, he pushed, tearing the door off its hinges. This caused more water to pour in faster and in large amounts.

The water now nearly reaching the roof, students struggled to hold themselves up for air, while some banged desperately on the glass, bubbles gushing out from their muffled screams.

Up above, the bus was now completely submerged under water, with the water surface going still. Then suddenly, after a few silent seconds, the sunken bus began to rise out of the surface. Inch by inch, it rose out, and rolled across the river bank. Water gushed out of the open doors, emptying out, as the occupants gasped for air. At the back of the bus, Nathan grunted as he pushed the bus forward, out of the river, and onto land. Stopping, he looked inside to see if everyone was fine. Seeing that they were, he sighed in relief.

Lana gasped, trying to refill her lungs after holding her breath for so long. Looking at her friends who were in the same state, she turned her head, and looked at the panting Nathan and Chloe who sat at the seat beside her. Nathan panted, turning his head to meet her eyes. "You okay?" He asked.

Lana nodded, taking a moment to look at the back of the bus, where the door was missing, and wondered what had happened, and how they were still alive.

The bridge was soon covered in police cars and medical vans to check on victims, as well their parents who rushed over in worry for their children, not to mention media crews to report the accident.

In the back of a ambulance, Nathan, Chloe, and Pete sat together, covered in towels to help dry off. Nathan looked at Lana, who was being embraced by a crying Nel. He then looked down below the bridge at the construction crew who used a crane to pull the bus out of the bank.

"Nathan!"

Looking up, he saw his parents running toward him. Chloe's father and Pete's parents behind them. Standing up, he took a few steps forward as Martha and Jonathan reached him, while Chloe and Pete ran to their parents. He was instantly pulled into a tight hug by his mother, while Jonathan wrapped an arm around him. "I'm okay mom, I promise."

Pulling back, Martha cupped his cheeks, turning his head this way and that to check him over. "Oh my god! When we got the called of what happened, we rushed over as fast as we could! Are you sure you're alright?!" Reaching up, he placed his hands over hers.

"Yes, I'm fine. I swear." He calmed her, before being pulled into another embrace by the sobbing Martha.

Jonathan looked at the wrecked bus, and seeing the missing door, took a guess on what happened. Seeing the way his dad stared at the bus, Nathan sighed. Getting out of his mother's hold, he turned to Jonathan. "Dad, I...I'm sorry. I know you always told me to never use my gifts, but the bus was sinking, and we were trapped, and…" Dragging off, he frowned, lowering his head, so as to not meet the disappointed look his father would no doubt have.

However, feeling a hand placed on top of his head, and ruffle his hair, he glanced up, and was met with the softly smiling face of his father.

"I'm not mad, Nathan. In fact, I'm proud." He said, shocking his son. "While I may have been against you using your powers when there are people around, you saved your classmates. Today, while no one may know it, you're a hero. And I couldn't be more proud."

Nathan stood there, staring at his smiling father in shock. His eyes growing misty, he gave a wide smile, before the family of three hugged, before they walked towards the truck to head home.

* * *

That was the first time Nathan has ever used his powers to help people, and he liked it. It made him feel as though he had a purpose, and a real reason to use his powers. Now, these could have just been slight delusional thoughts, caused from many hours spent reading the comic books his dad gave him for his 12th birthday - entitled the "Justice Guild of America", but Nathan, even if deep inside, wished he could use his powers to help save the world, save people from burning buildings, fight criminals, etc. Like his favorite comic book hero, Tom Turbine.

Unfortunately, he lived in the real world, not a comic book, so there weren't any villains around. And so, time passed, and the bridge accident was soon forgotten.

It's now been 13 years since Nathan - unknown to him - landed on Earth, and since then, while he has gotten better control over his powers, and sorted them out, he still had many questions. Questions, with no answers in sight.

However, unknown to Nathan, he will get his answers, and will begin his journey to realizing the great destiny that awaits him.

And how he will grow, to become one of Earth's Mightiest Heroes.

* * *

 ** _End of Prologue_**

 ** _And there you have it folks! My newest Naruto/Superman story. And as you may have noticed, I just used different Superman references. From Superman: The Animated Series, & Man of Steel, to Comics, and Smallville._**

 ** _So similar to the Superior Spider, I will use different references of the Superman-verse._**

 ** _And before you will no doubt ask: Yes, Nathan's Kryptonian name is Gabri-El/Gabriel, like the angel. Also known as "Warrior or Man of God"._**

 ** _And a little fun fact for those who may not know, but "Kal-El" is actually taken from the Hebrew translation of "Voice of God"._**

 ** _Now, I'm sure you're wondering on why I made this story, when I already have "The Last Son". Well, I'm sorry to say, but I am discontinuing that story._**

 ** _I've given it some thought, and the further I thought on it, I've decided that my plans for it would not work. Now, Im sure some of you will disagree with me, and complain, but in the end, it's my choice._**

 ** _I'm sorry I've let you all down, I'm sad too. I had high hopes for it too, but I'm just flew too close to the sun without thinking._**

 ** _However, I do have good news. I've taken my error, and created something new from it!_**

 ** _From The Last Son comes two new stories. One Superman, the other Dragon Ball._**

 ** _I've gone over both stories with some buddies of mine, and with planning, I think they will turn out better than The Last Son!_**

 ** _Please, give them a chance!_**

 ** _So, you know the drill, review, give me your thoughts on the chapter, any questions you might have that I MIGHT answer, and I'll see you all next time._**

 ** _REVIEW!_**

 ** _If you'd kindly..._**

 ** _Ja ne!_**


	9. Last Son of Krypton ch2 - NarutoSmall

**Disclaimer: Juubi no Shinju does not own Naruto or DC.**

 **So I saw the episode of _Supergirl_ "Midvale" _(if you don't want a spoiler if you haven't seen it, go to the story now...)_ and I was like "GASP!" when they brought up Chloe, who is a _Smallville-_ created character, and I was like, "oh my god! Does this mean the Supergirl universe is also the Smallville universe?" A part of me is hoping, as they ARE bringing in Smallville characters, as we saw Erica Durance, who placed Lois Lane in Smallville.**

 ** _But something tells me that isn't the case. Sadly_.**

 **Okay! Story time!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: An Alien, or an Angel?**

* * *

The sun shined down over the countryside of Kansas state, over the town of Smallville, and far wide to a farm area. The sign hanging from the entry gate reading "Kent Farm".

Light casting through the open window frame of the upper level of the barn, it shined through and down on the only person there.

Nathan Kent grunted as he continued his morning workout, finishing with lifts. His face and hair only slightly damped with sweat, his incredible stamina barely pushed, even after working out for 2 hours straight. Not much has changed since the bus accident, except he grew taller, and had gotten a haircut. His hair, once reaching his shoulders in a wild mane, was cut short. Well as short as they could get, now coming down to his ears. It was easier said than done, of course, having cost them 10 razors and 3 grass shears. Other than that, he had spent his time training his control over his powers.

Beside him, the alarm clock he setup rang, letting him know it was time to finish his work out. Grunting, he carefully put the tractor he's been lifting down on the ground, before grabbing the towel he hanged on a nearby post to dry himself off. Looking at his watch, he saw the time, before in a burst of speed, the sound of the wind pushed echoing through the barn, as he ran to the house to wash up.

Later in the kitchen, showered, dressed and ready for school, Nathan opened the fridge and took out the bottle of milk. However, before he could take so much as a sip, his mother entered the kitchen, and snatched the bottle from him. "Unh-unh!"

Nathan pouted at her. "It tastes better out of the bottle." He said, only for her to give him a stern look.

"Where'd you learn your manners?"

"On a farm." He joked, earning rolling eyes from his mother, as he went around getting his breakfast.

Just then, the door opened, and Jonathan entered. Seeing Nathan, he smirked. "Well, morning, sleepyhead." He greeted, accepted the cup of coffee from his wife.

"Morning, dad." Nathan said as he sat down on the table. Martha then got their attention.

"Now, don't forget. I have class tonight, so you two are on your own." She said, before taking the milk bottle Jonathan was chugging down, making Nathan chuckle. "And don't order pizza. There's plenty of food in the fridge."

Jonathan nodded. "Right, right."

Meanwhile, Nathan bit his bottom lip, as he reached into his pocket, and took out a folded paper. Looking at it, he debating talking to his dad about it or not.

Unfortunately for him, Jonathan saw it. "What you got there, son?"

"Um…" stuttering, he stood up, unfolding the paper to show it was a permission slip. "It's a permission slip...for the Smallville High football team." He said, making Jonathan look at him, and sigh as Marha looked at them. "A couple of spots opened up, so…"

Jonathan put his mug down. "Nathan, we talked about this." He said, making the blonde frown.

"Dad, come on. You played football in high school."

"That was different." Jonathan said, but it only made Nathan's frown deepen.

"Because I'm different?"

"Nathan…" Martha muttered, looking at her son as Jonathan was silent.

"Dad, I can control myself. Ever since the bus accident, I've been practicing. You've been helping me! I can hold back, I promise!" Nathan argued.

Jonathan shook his head as he sat down. "The problem isn't you, Nate. It's the situation. A lot of things can happen in the heat of the game, son. People tackling one another, it makes you lose focus. And there are somethings you can't help but lose control over." He said, trying to make his son see that he only had his safety in mind.

However, Nathan wouldn't give up. This was his only chance to finally step out of the shadows and be something other than the awkward kid in school. "Most new guys hardly even play. Chances are I'll ride the bench half the season. Dad, I can be careful."

Martha looked at her husband. "John, he has been practicing his powers. And for the last year, he's managed to blend in." She added, making Nathan hopeful that his dad would agree.

Once more, Jonathan sighed, and looked at his son. "I know that you can be careful, Nate, but what if there's an accident? I'm sorry son, but its too much of a risk."

Nathan frowned, very unhappy with this. Grabbing the permission slip, he folded it in and put it back in his pocket. His parents saw this, and frowned. They didn't like having to force their son away from sports or physical activity. But if it prevented having his powers exposed, and the government appearing to take him away from them, then so be it.

Jonathan put a hand on Nathan's shoulder. "Look, Nathan. I knew these past years have been tough on you, but I promise, it'll get better. You just need to hang in there."

But Nathan shook his head, walking to his breakfast plate, and finished it fast, before putting the plate in the sink. Walking to the door, grabbing his red and black jacket and backpack as he did, he paused at the door, turning to look at his parents. "I'm sick of always _"hanging in there"_. I'm sick of always being the weird kid at school. Being a loser. What's the point of having powers, if I always have to hide in the shadows?" He asked, before walking out, leaving his frowning parents.

Jonathan sighed, as Martha rubbed his shoulder in comfort.

* * *

Putting on his jacket as he walked, Nathan sighed. _'Well, there goes my one chance to stop being the weird kid.'_

He wasn't mad at his parents, at least not as much as he'd would like right now, he knew they were just looking out for him, but since that day in elementary school, when he first lost control of his powers and almost went crazy, he's been labeled as the _"Freak"_ , something that had stuck with him for years.

He just wanted to _feel_ normal. _Be_ normal. He wanted to try out for sports like normal teens, go to parties, and not have dizzy spells every time he got close to Lana.

Instead, he was the guy who could lift up a car with his bare hands, run 10 miles in seconds, and see and hear from far away. He didn't ask for these powers, didn't even know _why_ he had them. And personally, if it made him a freak, didn't even want them.

 _Except maybe the power to fly, which he still said he did when he leaped from the water tower, flying through the air, and into the barn, and nearly hitting the ground, but didn't. He knew he wasn't imagining things when he hovered off the ground for a few seconds. Unfortunately, he didn't know how he did it, and tried many times do so again, but always ended in failure. Damn it._

 _Unfortunately his parents didn't believe him, as for all the incredible things he could do, flying didn't seem possible._

Looking up, his eyes widened when he saw that he missed the school bus as it rolled away. "Crap!" He cursed as he chased after it. "Hey!" He called out, hoping to make it stop, but it was no use as he stopped in the middle of the road, making him groan.

Meanwhile, in said bus, looking out the window at the shrinking form of Nathan, Chloe Sullivan, a blonde teen girl with shoulder length hair that ended in curves, turned around and looked at the smug Pete Ross, an African American descendant teen, as she handed him a roll of bills. "I can't believe you've bet against your best friend."

Pete smirked as he took the money. "Statistical fact. If Nathan moved any slower, he'd be extinct."

Left in the dust cloud, Nathan clicked his tongue in annoyance as the bus left the area. Sighing, he then got an idea, making him smirk. Looking back at the house to make sure his parents weren't watching, Nathan shot off in a blur, moving at incredible speed. Racing after the bus as it went down the countryside road, he ran down the cornfield, bypassing the Smallville Sign.

 _Welcome to Smallville, Kansas  
The Meteor Capital of the World  
Pop. 45,001_

Nathan ran down the crops, causing the corn crops to curve in his way, as his feet kicked up dirt under him. Nearing the bus as it slowed down to pick up more students, he leaped high into the air, landed on top of the roof, the noise drawing the attention of Chloe.

"Did you hear that?" She asked Pete, getting a shrug.

Bouncing off the roof, unnoticed by anyone, Nathan continued running to school ahead of everyone else, passing by a sign of a future housing construction project, owned by Luthor Corp.

* * *

 ** _Smallville High_**

Chloe walked up the school steps as Pete caught up with her. "So, anyone ask you to the dance?" He asked.

Chloe shook her head. "Not yet."

"If nothing pans out with you know who, maybe-" Pete said, only to be interrupted as Chloe turned around, facing him.

"Pete, do you want to take a commercial break? I told you a hundred time, I'm not interested in Nathan Kent!" She stated, getting tired of him always making a comment of her having feelings for Nathan, before continuing walking, as Pete ran after her.

"Your vehement denial has been duly noted. But hey, maybe you and I can go together- I mean, not as a date-date think. More as a _friend-friend_ thing." He suggested. Chloe give it a thoughtful look, but before she could say anything, Nathan walked up behind them, carrying books.

"Hey guys!" He greeted, as Chloe turned around, looking at him in surprise.

"Wha-uh, weren't you just...how did you-" She stuttered. Nathan smirked at her.

"I got a ride from Mr. Danvers as he was passing by." He explained. Pete put his arm around Nathan's shoulder as he led the blonde away.

"Nate, you're going to have to excuse our intrepid reporter. Seems as though her _"Weird-ar"_ is on DefCon 5 today. She thought someone was attacking the bus." Pete said, making Nathan raise a brow at him, as Chloe followed them, huffing in offense as she got in front of the males.

"Okay! Just because everyone else chooses to ignore the strange things that happen in this leafy little hamlet, doesn't mean that they don't happen."

Nathan shook his head. "Chloe, we've been telling you, nothing weird ever happens in Smallville. So we had a Meteor Shower attack hit us once, that doesn't mean strange things came from it."

Chloe puffed as she looked at him. "Then explain the missing people. The strange power outages?"

Pete stopped her. "Look Chloe, as much as we'd like to join you and Scooby inside the Mystery Machine for another snacy adventure, but Nate and I need to hand in our permission slips before homeroom." He said, taking his slip out. However, Nathan sighed, rubbing the back of his head.

"Actually, Pete. I've been thinking, and I don't think football's really for me."

"Come on, Nate. This is the only way."

Chloe got in their conversation, chuckling. "Wait. _You two_ are trying out for the football team? No offense, but you two don't exactly cut out as the _quarterback_ type." While, Nathan looked to be a man of fit with a strong posture and height of 5 foot 6 inches, she had never seen him try anything physical. Even in gym, he always seemed reluctant to do anything physical. She has never once seen him work out, which is surprising, given the slight muscular physique he always kept hidden under his baggy clothes. "So what is this? Some kind of teen suicide pact?" She asked, making the two boys glance at one another, before dragging her to the side away from prying ears. "Ow! Okay, ow!" She stated as she was dragged before the three stopped behind a corner. "What?"

"We're trying to avoid being this year's scarecrow?" Pete whispered.

"What are you talking about, and why the whispering?" Chloe asked, also whispering.

Nathan explained. "It's a homecoming tradition. Every year, before the big game, the players pick a freshman, kidnap him, and take him out to Radley Field, where they strip him down to his boxers, and paint a large _S_ on his chest. They then hang him up on a post, like a scarecrow."

Chloe looked at him in a creeped out expression. "Jesus, sounds like years of therapy waiting to happen."

"Why do you think we want to try out for the team? Figure they won't choose one of their own." Pete said.

"Okay, that, is a terrible plan." Chloe deadpanned. "You really think they wouldn't pick the rookies as well? And how come no one has informed the principal about this?"

"Because it's after school that it's done, and the principal and staff can't control what happens after school."

As Chloe and Pete argued, Nathan grunted as a slight uneasiness passed through him. Looking up, he spotted Lana Land pass them as she chatted with her friends. His eyes followed her, mesmerized a bit by her long dark brown hair as it swayed.

Lana Lang, was a young woman of great beauty. With clear skin, and beautiful hazel eyes. She possessed a curve that many girls wished for, and only few could have. As he looked at her, his heart couldn't help but beat slightly faster. For as long as he knew, Nathan has had a crush on Lana. She was the girl next door, his best friend before he was forced to cut things off between them.

He glared at the source of their separation. Dangling around her neck on a string, was a small green crystal. The crystal being a piece taken from a meteor that came down 13 years ago.

The same crystal, that always made him nauseous every time he got just 5 feet from her.

 _He didn't think he could hate an object so much_.

Meanwhile, their conversation stopping as they noticed the silent Nathan, Pete and Chloe followed his eyes, and Pete chuckled in amusement, while Chloe sighed.

"Still pining over Lana, huh Nate?" Pete asked, snapping Nathan from his staring. Shaking his head, he glared lightly at the chuckling Pete.

"What? No! I'm not... _pining_ over anyone." He defended himself.

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Oh please. Ever since middle school, you've been shooting googly eyes at Lana Lang. Man up and talk to her already!"

"Or are you going to be clumsy and make a fool of yourself again like you always do around her." Pete Nathan grunted. While it was true that he always tripped or accidentally broke something when around Lana, it was because the stupid meteorite kept draining him of his energy.

Nathan glared at his two smirking friends. "I'm not going to make a fool of myself!"

Chloe waved her hand at him. "Alright then, show us." Looking back at Lana, eyeing the meteorite, he looked back at the smirking duo. Huffing, he decided to show them, and began walking towards Lana. Chloe and Pete stood watching, with Pete holding a $5 bill.

"Five bucks says he trips in 5 seconds." Pete offered.

"I say he pucks." Chloe challenged, recalling that one time Nathan pucked where he stood when he tried to approach Lana. Disgusting, but funny.

As he got closer to Lana, Nathan moaned as his stomach did flips and twists. His knees buckled and barely held as sweat began gathering on his forehead. The books in his arms felt like bricks and his arms like twigs as his incredible strength began leaving him. However, he held on as much as he could. All he had to do was say hi to Lana, and get out before he caused a scene.

As he got close, Lana saw him approaching, and smiled at him. "Nathan! Hey."

He gave her his best smile. "Hey, Lana. How are you?"

Lana nodded, an impressed expression on her face. "Wow, you actually said more than one word to me this time. And here I thought you've been avoiding me."

Nathan chuckled, a bit nervously. "Wh-What m-makes you think that?" He asked, but was mentally starting to panic as he got pulled into a conversation. Being this close to the rock fragment, the effects on him began to increase the longer he stayed close. He could feel himself getting weaker and weaker every second he stayed in close proximity.

Lana, not noticing his uneasiness, shrugged. "Well, there's the fact that you stopped visiting me since we were 10 to play. You're always disappearing whenever me and my aunt come over. Not to mention you always avoid me when in school." She listed looking at him. Nathan opened his mouth, but didn't say anything. What could he say?

At that moment, Nathan's arms became too weak to hold his books, and accidentally dropped them. "Crap!" he muttered, kneeling down to pick them up, with Lana helping him. Eyeing her necklace, Nathan shuffled back from it, the sensation now becoming a tingling feeling in his skin.

Lana picked up one of the books, reading the cover. "Nietzsche." She muttered, handing it over to Nathan. "I didn't realize you had a dark side, Nate."

He gave her a half smile as he grab the rest of his books. "Doesn't everyone? If I didn't, that'd make me a boy scout. Wouldn't want that." He said, making Lana chuckle as she stood up.

"Yeah, I guess so. So what are you Nathan? Man, or Superman."

"Trust me, I'm still trying to figure that out myself." He muttered as he stood up, groaning a bit as his legs felt slightly numb. Yeah, he better get away from Lana now, before the effects really get him. He was happy the meteorite was only a small one, or else he'd be in trouble.

Just then, someone approached them. The man was tall with blonde hair that covered his forehead, and blue eyes. He was wearing a Smallville High letterman jacket. This was Whitney Fordman, star quarterback, and Lana's boyfriend. "There you are Lana." He greeted, kissing her.

Nathan looked away. Whitney looked at him, raising a brow at his slightly pale complexion. "You okay there Kent? You look like you're hurl."

Gulping, holding back the urge to do just that, Nathan waved him off, turning. "I-I'm fine. I've got to go." He said, walking away.

"See ya, Nate." Lana muttered, watching the blonde teen leave.

Once getting far away from Lana and the meteorite, Nathan gasped in relief as the effect vanished and he instantly felt better. He shook his head, sighing.

"That went better than I've expected." He muttered as the bell rang. He walked towards Chloe and Pete, passing them as he snatched the $5. "I'll take that." He said, having heard their bet. The two pouted as they followed him to class.

As students went to class, no one paid attention to a lone guy, who stood in front of a trophy case, staring at the photo of a past team. He narrowed his eyes at the smiling players. Wrapping his hand in a cloth, he punched through the glass, shattering it. Taking the photo frame, he left the school, without anyone knowing.

* * *

After class, Nathan sat on the bleachers on the football field, watching the tryouts with a longing look. He sighed, glancing at the cheerleader squad, seeing Lana, before tearing his gaze away and back down to his book. It was a biology book.

For years, he's been trying to figure out answers. Mostly on how he seemed to be able to do the things he could do. His parents wouldn't answer his questions, always saying he will know in time, but he didn't want to wait.

He's been reading books on biology, human structures, Cellular and Muscular Studies, going online, anything that could give him some kind of clue.

Sadly, there was no such luck.

"Nate!" Looking up, he saw Pete approaching him, wearing football gear, with a helmet to big for his head. "How do I look?"

Looking his over, Nathan smirked. "Like a dead man walking." He answered, packing his stuff. Passing Pete, he patted him on the shoulder. "Good luck." He said, before leaving to walk home, an easy feat for him.

However, he decided to make a stop today.

* * *

 ** _Loeb Bridge_**

Leaning against the railing, Nathan looked down at the water. In his option, his day went well, classes were boring, but he managed to make it through them. He was still a bit bombed out about not being able to try out for football, as besides not getting picked to be the "Scarecrow", he did want to actually play.

To finally change his boring life. No more "keeping it safe and controlled".

He could actually act like a normal teen.

 _'But that just isn't for me.'_ He thought, sighing as a truck carrying rolls of welded wires rolled by behind him, not noticing one fall off and roll to the middle of the road.

Meanwhile, near the bridge, a car was driving down the road. The driver was a bald man, wearing a grey sweater shirt and black coat and dark pants. This man, was Alexander "Lex" Luthor, who was on his way back from meeting and establishing his new management at one of LuthorCorp's Fertilizer Plant in Smallville. A _gift_ from his father.

The thought made him scoff.

 _Like his father would ever give him any sort of gift. This was just a hand-me-down._

Since the meteor shower, Lex has become a failure in his father's eyes. Lex knew this perfectly, the look in the man's eyes whenever he looked at Lex said so. A failure at everything. And so Lionel sought fit to _help_ 'raise' his son to be better than he was before.

To remake him how _he_ sought fit.

 _'I'm nothing but a puppet of clay for that man to control and model how he wants.'_ Lex thought, gripping the wheel tightly, before sighing. It was only the interference of his mother and adopted sister, Lena, that helped keep Lex from eventually snapping.

Hearing his phone ringing as he made it to the bridge, he took it out, and took his eyes off the road for a moment, looking at the caller. Seeing who it was, he chuckled. _'Speak of the devil.'_ Turning his eyes back to the road as he was about to answer, when he saw the roll of wires laying in the middle of the bridge, and he was quickly heading towards it.

Eyes widening, he slammed his foot on the breaks as he pulled the wheel to the side to try and evade the roll.

Nathan, having been lost in his thoughts, was pulled out of them when he heard the sound of tire screeches. Turning his head, his eyes widened in surprise as he saw a fast speeding car running over the wires, causing the tires to pop. The car went out of control as Lex tried to stabilize it. The out of control car then headed towards Nathan.

Both man's eyes widened as the car come towards the blonde in a fast speed. Reacting quickly, Nathan jumped to the side to get out of the way. However, he was half way through, when the car's front side slammed into his legs. However, instead of breaking said legs, Nathan's body acted similar to a pillar, and the collision force caused the side frame of the windshield to dent and tilt on its front tire, crash through the fence, and drop down into the lake.

For Nathan, the impact pushed his flying body back over the side of the bridge, but he managed to quickly grab hold of the railing. Hanging off the side, Nathan looked down and saw the sinking car. Cursing, he pushed his feet off the side, and drived down after it. Swimming down toward the sinking car as fast as he could underwater, he managed to reach it. He saw the windshield broken, and water quickly enter the car, with the driver unconscious. Going to side of the car, Nathan grabbed the door, and tore it off. Throwing it away, he grabbed the driver, snapping the seatbelt off, and having a hold on him, pushed off the car to get a boost back to the surface.

Breaking into the surface, Nathan swims to the riverside, holding the man. Making it, he lays the man down, before seeing that he didn't seem to be breathing. "Crap!" He stated as he pumps against his chest, making sure not to put _too_ much pressure and do more damage than intending. Giving the man CPR. he continues to try and revive the man. "Come on man! Don't you die on me! Come on!"

Just then, the man sputtered, spitting out water as he gasped, breathing heavily as air filled his lungs, making Nathan sigh in relief. Opening his eyes with a groan, Lex looked at Nathan.

"I could have sworn I hit you."

Nathan chuckled a bit, shaking his head. "Only a bump. Thank god for that, or we'd both be death." He said, looking at the broken railings on the bridge.

Lex looked at him. "Who are you?"

Nathan looked back at him, and smirked. "Nathan. Nathan Kent. You?"

"Lex. Lex Luthor."

* * *

Nathan watched the tapped off scene on the bridge as he sat on the riverbank. The sound of hurried footsteps behind him, he turned around to see his dad running towards him. "Nate!" Running to him, Jonathan looked him over in great worry. "Son, you alright."

Nathan nodded. "Yeah, dad. I'm okay." He said, making Jonathan sigh in relief. When he got the call, he rushed over. Last thing he wanted as a repeat of the school bus incident.

Jonathan looked at the sheriff beside them, who has been asking Nate question on what happened. "Who's the maniac driving the car?"

"That would be me."

Jonathan and Nate turned their heads and saw Lex walking towards them, a towel draped over him like Nathan. "Lex Luthor." Lex introduced himself. Nathan, looking at his dad, saw the flash of annoyance and anger in his eyes, and cringed his brow in confusion, as it looked different than his usual annoyance.

"I'm Jonathan Kent. This is my son." Jonathan practically gritted out as an attempt to calm his anger as he took off his jacket and draped it over Nathan."

Lex nodded as he looked at Nathan. "Thanks for saving my life."

Nathan returned the nod, smiling lightly at him. "No prob. I'm sure you would have done the same." Standing up, he and Jonathan began walking away.

"You have an extraordinary boy there, Mr. Kent." Lex spoke, getting their attention. "If there's any way I can repay you-"

Jonathan stopped him, turning to Lex, almost getting in his face. "Dad." Nathan called, hoping to prevent a fight.

Jonathan took a breath, looking at Lex. "Drive slower." He said, before leaving with Nathan, the latter giving Lex a final nod, before the Kents left.

Left in the riverbank, Lex looked as his car was lifted out of the river. The front was wrecked, and the driver door was missing. Staring at it for a while, Lex soon left.

* * *

After an hour of his crying mother hugging his tightly in worry, and making all his favorite foods, ignoring his protests, the family turned in early, with Nathan deciding to spend a bit more out, as he sat on the roof, looking up at the star filled night sky, the full moon glowing brightly. He closed his eyes, the glow bathing him, and just seemed to wash all his worries away.

From her house, Lana walked out onto the porch, and spotted Nathan on his roof. She smiled softly as she saw how peaceful he looked. Way different than how he usually looked. He always seemed scared and cautious whenever she saw him. As if he was worried he would break anything he touched.

Ever since she could remember, Nathan has always been a voluntary outcast. In elementary, he _never_ played with the other kids, always sitting off to the side, and turning down any requests for him to play.

In Middle School & High School, he never partook in any clubs or sports, even though he clearly wanted to.

Nathan Kent would always be a mystery to her. And not just him, but his parents as well. Even to this day, she can remember either his father or mother, always keeping an eye on them when they played together, as if keeping an eye for if _something_ happened, and ready to act as needed.

Lana frowned, sighing. She wished she knew what was going on with Nathan, to help him if he was in trouble or something. Before he cut her off, they were best friends, and would tell each other everything.

 _'Sometimes I wish we could go back to how we were. Friends.'_ She thought a bit longingly, before jumping, startled, as arms wrapped around her from behind. Turning her head, she smiled as Whitney kissed her cheek. Lana chuckled as he pulled her close to him. "My aunt will be back any minute." She warned him, but he didn't listen to her.

"Oh come on! We're living life on the edge." He teased, earning a light slap on the back of his hand.

"If Aunt Nell finds us here, your life won't be worth living." Lana told him with a giggle.

Whitney smirked. "Where is she anyway? Bridge Club?"

"Lex Luthor's." Lana answered.

As Whitney pulled away, he looked at her in surprise. "I didn't know you aunt knew the Luthors." He said questionably as he and Lana sat down on the porch bench.

"She sold them land." She told him.

Whitney gained a thoughtful look. "They own the Metropolis Sharks. She could put in a good word for me." He said, a hopeful tone in his voice.

Lana shrugged. "If you want someone to put in a good word, ask Nathan." She said, getting a confused brow from her boyfriend. "He saved Lex Luthor's life today."

"You're kidding. Nathan Kent?"

Lana smiled, a glint in her eyes that Whitney saw, and made him frown. "Sometimes people can surprise you. I think it's kinda cool."

Whitney's frown deepened, jealousy growing in his heart. Lana told him how Nathan and her used to be friends, but the way she talks about him, and would sometimes look at him, made him wonder.

He cleared his throat, decided to quickly switch topics. "Couch said a scout from Kansas State is coming Saturday."

Lana smiled at him, glad for her boyfriend. "That's great!" Whitney smiled back, but then frowned, looking out at the darkness.

"I don't want to be a "Remember him?" kind of guy. Smallville's got enough of those." He muttered, using a solemn voice to hopefully earn some sympathy from his girlfriend and get her focus away from Nathan.

Lana smiled at Whitney, before reaching back and unhook her necklace, and held it in front of him. "I want you to wear this to the game on Saturday." She said, making Whitney look at her in surprise.

Grabbing the necklace piece, Whitney looked at her. "I can't take this." Lana gave him a smirk.

"You can give it back after you win."

"Is it really made from a piece of the meteor that...you know…?" He asked hesitantly.

Lana nodded with a sad smile. "So much bad luck came out of it...there can only be good luck left." Whitney nodded, smiling, and leaned in to lock lips with her.

As the two kissed, Nathan watched them from the roof. He watched a bit jealous at that visible feelings for one another, and wondered if he could one day have something like that. He sighed, shaking his head.

 _'What girl would want a freak like me?'_ He thought solemnly, before climbing down to his bedroom window to get some sleep.

It's been a long day.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile - Frank's Auto Repair_**

With rock music blaring, Frank walked around a truck, working on the engine. Turning the ignition, he smirked as it turned on. Putting down the hood, he turned, jumping when he saw someone standing at the entrance. "Jeez, kid! Scared the crap out of me!" Stepping closer to the person, he got a good look of him under the lighting. "Don't I know you?" He asked, but only got silence as the person just stood there, glaring hateful eyes at him. Frank raised a brow, getting closer to him. "You look like that scarecrow kid we put up back in high school that went missing the day of the meteor shower. Wow, you haven't aged a bit! Where the hell you been these last 13 years?" Getting only silence, Frank was starting to get annoyed. "Hey, Freakazoid. Wake up." Reaching up to nudge him on the shoulder, the next think Frank knew, he got a large electric current coursing through him, making him grit his teeth as his body spasm and shook, before in a bang, he was sent flying through the air, and crashing down on his work bench. Groaning, Frank leaned up, looking at the teen in shock and fear, as he walked closer. "What the hell?"

"Not so funny now, is it?" The guy asked, stepping closer to Frank. "To be scared and feel helpless. To be pushed down as someone stronger than you stood above you? Do you have any idea what you and your friends did to me? How you ruined my life?" The guy gritted out as he looked down at Frank in anger.

"That was 13 years ago, man. It was just a prank!" Frank exclaimed, but was ignored as the teen knelt down over him. "What do you want?"

The teen gave him a wicked smirk, holding up a hand that had electricity coursing around it. "To play."

For the next hour, the rock music blocked the screams.

* * *

 ** _The Next Day - Kent Farm_**

Nathan just got home from school, when he got a surprise. "What the?" He muttered as he approached a red, white striped truck parked next to the barn, with a blue ribbon on it. He recognized it as a Ford F-250 Super Duty, and whistled at it. "Wow." He looked at his mother, who was getting on the tractor. "Hey mom, whose truck is this?"

Martha looked at him. "Yours."

He blinked at her. "Say, wha?"

"It's a gift from Lex Luthor." She said, taking out the card that came with it and held it to him. Taking it, Nathan took out a card and read what it said.

" _"Dear Nathan, Drive safely. Always in your debt, the maniac in the Porsche."_ Damn." He muttered, taking another look at the truck, before looking at his mother over his shoulder, a question in his eyes. "So, can I?"

Martha shrugged. "Talk to your father. He has the keys."

Hearing the sound of the wood chipper on, Nathan frowned, and walked towards it, seeing his dad there. Approaching, Jonathan saw him, and turned the shredder off. Taking off the safety goggles and earmuffs, Jonathan looked at his son. "I know how much you want it, son, but you can't keep it." He stated as he passed Nathan, who turned to him.

"Why not? It's a gift."

"That may be, but do you deserve it?" Jonathan asked.

"I saved someone's life." Nathan retorted.

"Isn't them living enough?"

"Dad, come on! I'm 16. And you said I could work on my permit in the summer. If it's about quality, then how about you drive it and I drive the old one? Everyone wins."

Jonathan sighed as he looked at him. "It's not about winning, Nate. Or quality?"

"Then what's it about? Is it about Lex being a Luthor?" Nathan asked, making Jonathan pause. "I'm not blind, dad. I saw how you reacted when Lex told you he was a Luthor. And I've seen how you get whenever the name Luthor is brought up. So what's the deal? You just met Lex, and are already writing him off as a bad person."

Shaking his head, Jonathan looked at his son. "Do you want to know why that is?" He asked, making Nathan frown, and nod. "Do you remember Mr. Bell? We used to go fishing on his property. How about Mr. Guy? He used to send us pumpkins every Halloween. Well, Lionel Luthor, Lex's father, promised to cut them on a deal. He sent them flashy gifts." He held up the keys as an example, making Nathan frown. "Only once they sold him their property, did he go back on his world. He evicted them."

Nathan frowned at his dad. "So you're judging Lex on what his father did? Judging him because he's a Luthor?"

Jonathan scoffed, shaking his head. "No, Nathan, I'm not. I just want you to make sure you know just where the money that bought that truck came from. From whom the money came from."

Nathan was silent, shaking his head, and walked up to his loft. Seeing him go, Jonathan sighed, and called after him. "Nathan, I know you're upset son. But that's normal-"

"Normal?" Nathan repeated, stopping and turned to his head, annoyance flashing in his eyes. Throwing down his backpack and jacket on the stairs, Nathan stomped down, before walking towards the wood chipper. Turning it on, he held up his arm, while at that time, Martha walked out, and saw what was going on. "Is this normal?" He asked, before putting his arm into the chipper, much to his parent's horror.

"Nathan!" they shouted as Jonathan quickly ran to the chipper, turning it off, and pulling Nathan's arm out, as Martha ran towards them. Jonathan looked over his son's arm, only to see that only the sleeve was torn, while the arm was completely fine. The skin scratch free.

"Lex's car hit me at 60 mph, and I didn't even feel the impact! I saved him by tearing the door off. I can bend metal with my bare hands! I can run 30 mph in seconds! And you know how I saved everyone at the bus incident? By tearing the door off and _pushing_ the entire bus to shore! Does that sound normal to you?! I am _not_ normal! I'll never be normal!" He stated, before moving to grab his stuff, and went up to his loft.

Left standing there, Jonathan sighed and looked at Martha, who looked back at him, both having a conversation with their eyes.

* * *

Nathan sat on the roof, watching the setting sun, and seeing some birds flying through the sky. "Lucky bastards." He muttered. "What I would give for the power to fly." He sighed. He felt bad for scaring his parents like that, but it was something he had to get off his chest. What he said was true. He wasn't normal, will never _be_ normal. His dad refusing to allow him to have the truck, to get a chance to feel normal, just made him snap.

He couldn't play with other kids.

He couldn't join any clubs or sports.

He couldn't drive a truck.

Hell, he'd be lucky if his parents even allowed him live on his own. And even then it would be with constant reminders to keep his powers hidden.

Raising the arm he attempted to shred, he frowned at the clean skin. He didn't even feel anything as the blades tried to pierce it. Instead, all it felt like was bumps and nudges.

Sometimes he wondered if he was cursed.

"Nathan! Can you come down here for a second?" He heard his mom call from inside the house. Sighing, Nathan stood up, and casually stepped over the edge, dropping down to the ground with only the ground cracking a bit, as he walked it off and entered the house, to see his parents standing in the kitchen, with his father holding what looked like a red blanket.

"What'd I do?" He asked.

Jonathan shook his head. "Nothing son. However, me and your mother think it's time we told you the truth."

He raised a brow in confusion, as Jonathan gestured for him to follow him as he walked toward the door. Nathan looked at his mother, who smiled at him, nodding for him to go ahead. Having no choice, Nathan followed his dad out, leaving Martha who frowned, worried for how their son would react once he discovered the truth of his origin.

Nathan followed Jonathan down to the storm cellar, much to his confusion. He recalled how his parents told him to never go down there. Climbing down the steps, he saw his dad standing before a large covered object. Jonathan looked at the object, before turning to Nathan. "It's time you knew the truth, son."

"What's going on?" Nathan asked, looking at the covered object. Whatever it was, made the hairs on his neck and arms stand on end, giving him a strange feeling.

Jonathan sighed, taking a deep breath, and began. "Your mother and I...we didn't pick you up at the shelter. We found you." He held up the red folded blanket. "This was with you when we did." He passed the bundle to Nathan.

Taking it, Nathan looked at it, the feeling of it in his grasp making a strange shiver go through his body. Clenching it, he felt something hard in the bundle, and unwrapped it. Inside the bundle, was a silvery rectangle plate, with strange wordings and symbols written on the sides. And under it, on the blanket, was a symbol of a black pentagon shield, with an "S" in it.

"That's not all." Jonathan said, making Nathan look at him. Grabbing the sheet on the object, Jonathan pulled it off, and Nathan's eyes widened when he saw what laid under the tarp. It was...spaceship?

"Dad...what…"

Jonathan patted the ship. "Son...we found you in this."

Nathan chuckled in disbelief, shaking his head. "Dad...you can't be serious. Are you telling me...I'm from what, from another planet? An alien?"

Jonathan also chuckled, shaking his head. "I know it's hard to believe. God, even I find it hard to believe sometimes. But it's true. The day of the meteor shower, this ship crashed landed near Martha and me as we were driving. The truck got flipped into a ditch...and then you appeared. We didn't know where you came from, but we followed the direction down the path, and found the ship. With you being near the location, and no one else around, the facts fit together. I know it sounds crazy, but with everything you can do, it makes it clear you are more special than you think, Nathan."

Nathan stared at the ship in disbelief, shaking his head as he turned around. He ran a hand through his hair as he tried to figure out if what he was hearing was true or not. "I..I just can't…" He looked at the blanket and rectangle in his grasp. He then faced Jonathan. "Why didn't you tell me about this before?!" He demanded. For years he wondered why he was so different from everyone else, and now his parents decided to drop this huge bomb on him and told him he was some kind of alien?

Jonathan looked at his frantic son. "We wanted to protect you."

"Protect me? Protect me from what?! For years I've been feeling like a freak because of what I can do! You always told me I was "special" because of my abilities! Like some gift from God or something! I had so many questions I could never answer! My whole life you knew the truth and never told me!" Glaring at his dad, his eyes portraying the storm of emotions he was going through, Nathan shook his head, and in a blur, ran out of the storm cellar.

"Nathan!" Jonathan called after him, but it was no use.

From the kitchen window, Martha saw the blur that was her son run out of the form, and sighed. She feared this would happen.

* * *

 ** _Night - Smallville Graveyard_**

Riding on her horse, Lana entered the dark graveyard, shivering slightly from the darkness and eerie silence, the light of the moon making the place seem like something out of a horror movie. Getting down with a bouquet of flowers in hand, she stopped as she heard the sound of twigs snapping. "Who's there?" She called out.

"Don't shoot. It's me."

Turning her head, Lana spotted Nathan, as he sat at the base of an angel statue, a red blanket in hand. "Nathan?" Lana asked, as Nathan got up. "What are you doing creeping around the woods?" She asked, stepping closer, and saw the frowned on the blonde's face, and eyes that seemed conflicted.

"Thinking. Clearing me head. Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. You probably want to be alone." He turned to leave, but Lana stopped him.

"Nathan wait." She said, making him stop and look at her. "I just wasn't expecting anyone else out here at this time. Are you okay?" She asked, walking to stand beside him.

Nathan chuckled slightly, looking at her. "I'm hanging out in a graveyard. Does that really strike you as okay behavior?"

Lana gave him a small smile. "Hey, I'm here too."

He shrugged. "Good point. What's your story?"

Lana looked down at the cold ground, before looking up at him. "Can you keep a secret?"

Nathan gave a bitter smile. "Like you won't believe." He said, nodding.

Lana rubbed her arm. "Well, I...I came out here to...talk to my parents." She said, making Nathan tilt his head at her, as she chuckled. "You must think I'm pretty weird; you know, conversing with dead people."

Nathan chuckled. "I'm the guy who accidentally broke the boy's restroom sink in 6th grade, and a lot of other stuff, remember? Between us, I'm the weird one." He said, making Lana chuckle. He smiled at her. "Of course I don't think you're weird. There's nothing wrong with missing your parents...I sometimes talk to the stars at night, to talk with my birth parents. Do you remember them? Your parents?"

Lana frowned. "They died when I was 3." She revealed, making Nathan frown also.

"I'm sorry." He said, but Lana shook her head, looking at him with a smile.

"It's not your fault, Nathan." She told him, before taking his hand. "Come one, I'll introduce you."

"I don't want to intrude." Nathan said, but Lana shook her head.

"It's okay." She then lead him to a couple's tombstone.

 _Lewis & Laura Lang, Forever Loved_

"Mom, Dad, this is Nathaniel Kent." Lana introduced.

"Um, hi." Nathan said, giving a small wave.

"Yeah, he is kind of shy." Lana said, repeating what she was 'told' as she laid the flowers on the stone's base. Nathan pouted at her.

"I'm not shy." He muttered, getting a grin from Lana, before turned back to the stone.

"How should I know?" She said, before looking at him. "Mom wants to know if you're upset about a girl." She asked, getting a shake of the head from Nathan. Glanced at the stone, she looked back at him with a small giggle. "Dad wants to know if you're upset about a guy." She said, making Nathan sputter.

"N-No!" He said quickly, making Lana giggle.

"He has a twisted sense of humour." She said, making Nate sigh with a shake of his head. Lana looked at him. "But seriously Nate. What's troubling you?"

Nathan frowned, holding up the blanket, and feeling the rectangular object in his pocket. "I've...found out a bit about my past today. My parents found me wrapped in this. I guess it's my baby blanket." Lana looked at the blanket with a tilt of her head.

"May I?" She asked, getting a nod as Nate passed the blanket to her. Feeling it, she smiled softly. "It's smooth."

Nathan nodded. "It made me think about my birth parents. This is actually the first clue I've ever gotten about them. This wouldn't be the first time I've wondered about them. I love my adopted parents, of course. But sometimes…"

"Sometimes you wonder what your real parents were like, right?" Lana asked, getting a nod from the blonde. "There's nothing wrong with wanting to find out about the people who gave birth to you, Nathan. I love aunt Nell, of course, but sometimes...sometimes I dream I'm at school, waiting for Nell to pick me up. But she doesn't come. My parents drive up and they're not dead, they're just really late. I get in their car and we drive back to my real life in Metropolis. That's usually when I wake up. For a minute, I'm totally happy. Until I realize…I'm still alone." She said, frowning.

Nathan also frowned, looking down at the ground. Both sat in silence, unsure of what to say. Nathan then gets an idea on how to end the grim air, and looked at the tombstone. "What's that, Mrs. Lang?" He asked, getting Lana to look at him. "Yeah, I'll tell her." He looked at Lana. "Your mom wants you to know that you're never alone. That she's always looking over you. No matter what." He said as Lana stared at him, a smile growing back on her face. Nathan then looked back at the tombstone, tilting his head as if he heard something. "Hm? What's that Mr. Lang?" He asked, before nodding, and looked at Lana. "You dad think you're a shoe in for homecoming queen." he said, making Lana chuckle. "He also said to make sure Whitney doesn't try anything perverse on you. And that if he does, he'll come back alive just so he can keep his ass." He then leaned towards her, whispering. "Sounds like your dad's not afraid to use a shotgun if he has to." That made Lana laugh as Nathan smiled at her, glad to see her happy again.

"They really say all that?" She asked, with Nathan nodding.

"Yeah. They're quite chatty once you get them started. Not to mention my great personality helps people open up." He said, smirking as Lana nudging her shoulder against him for the joke, before the two laughed.

Suddenly, the two heard a twig snap, and got up, turning around. They looked around for what could have made the noise, and got their answer, as from the darkness, a red furred fox appeared. "A fox?" Lana asked. "You don't see one so close everyday."

Nathan nodded, as he stared at the fox, who stared back with red eyes. It just stood there, staring at them, before turning around, and run into the woods.

"Wonder what that was all about." Lana questioned, getting a shrug from Nathan.

* * *

"Thanks for walking me home." Lana said as they walked away from the stables behind Lana's house after returning her horse.

Nathan shrugged. "No prob. Besides, I'd be an asshole if I just let a pretty girl walk around at night alone." He said, making Lana chuckle.

She looked at him, smiling. "You realize this is the longest conversation we _ever_ had?" She asked, making Nathan blink. She was right. This was the first time in a long time that he was actually able to keep himself steady around her. Glancing at her neck, he realized that she wasn't wearing her necklace. That explained it. Without her meteor gem, he didn't have to worry about feeling weak and drained. "We should do it again. We used to be so close...I miss that."

Nathan frowned a bit guilty. He didn't mean to push her away, but unfortunately had to. "Yeah, I do too. And...I'm sorry I've been avoiding you for years."

Lana looked down, frowning. "I wish you would tell me the reason why. Did...I do something? I mean, it's not just you. When I come over, your parents seem surprised and worried for some reason. Heck, one time your dad practically announced my arrival quite loud like a warning." She said, making Nathan wince, seeing the sad look on her face. "We used to be close. So...what did I do to end that?" She muttered, stopping.

"Lana…" he muttered, stopping in his walk as well, a war raging in his mind on what he should say. "It's not your fault, trust me on that. The truth is…" He stopped, looking to the side in thought, while Lana looked at him, waiting for him to say something. Sighing, Nathan decided to go with a half-truth. "The truth is...it's not your fault I always avoid you. It's your necklace."

Lana looked at him in confusion. "My necklace?" She asked, wondering if he was joking with her.

"It's from a piece of the meteors 13 years ago, right?" He asked, getting a nod. "Well, you see, I'm kinda... _allergic_ to them?" He said, getting a blink of surprise and confusion from the brunette.

"Allergic? What do you mean?"

Nathan rubbed the back of his head. "Well, my parents and...doctors don't know why for sure, but whenever I'm close to one, they make me nauseous, and weak. Doctors say it might be a radiation side effect, as I was very young when they came down, and might have been exposed to something litheal. All we know is that if I'm exposed to the meteor fragments for long, depending on the size and amount, they fear the worst." He explained, getting a horrified gasp from Lana.

"What?! Why didn't you tell me?!" All those years of wearing one, and unknowingly _poisoning_ Nathan? Her eyes widened as she recalled yesterday, and how he was standing so close to her. "Oh my god! Was I... _killing_ you?!"

Seeing the brunette close to having a panic attack, Nathan grabbed her by the shoulder. "Whoa! Whoa! Lana, calm down!" He said, and after a few minutes, she managed to calm down enough. "It's not your fault. You didn't know. And you necklace was small. While it still made me weak, it didn't do anything fatal." He said, making Lana sigh in relief. However, knowing that even if not dangerous, but still having a negative effect on the blonde, she considered even wearing it anymore. "Besides, I know it was a birthday present from your aunt, and couldn't have you discard it for me."

Lana frowned. "That's no excuse Nathan. It not only hurts you, it...took away my best friend." She said, making Nathan sigh and rub the back of his head.

"Just...forget it, alright?" He asked, getting a frown. She would not forget it. "You, going to the dance?" He asked, wanting to change the topic.

Making a reminder to stop wearing the necklace around Nathan from now on, Lana nodded. "Yeah, going with Whitney. You?"

Nathan shook his head. "Nah, figured I'd sit it out."

"No one asked you?" She asked, actually surprised by that. Nathan was very handsome. She'd expected a line of girls lining up to ask him.

He shrugged. "Not much of a dancer. I thought about asking Chloe, you know, as friends, if Pete doesn't work up the nerve to ask her." He said, making Lana giggle.

"Well…" She started, smiling at him. "If you happen to change your mind, I might save you a dance." She said, before taking a step forward, and to Nate's surprise, gently kissed him on the cheek. "Good night, Nathan." She muttered, before turning around to walk to her house.

Remaining standing there, watching her leave, Nathan slowly grew a smile on his face. "Maybe the dance wouldn't be so bad after all." He muttered, before turned around to head home.

Unknown to the two, they were being watched by Whitney, who stood at the darkness of Lana's porch, and saw the kiss. He stood there, glaring at Nathan's back.

* * *

 ** _Luthor Mansion_**

The next day after school, Nathan went over to Lex's mansion to - reluctantly - return the truck's keys. Last night he talked with his parents, and told them that after calming down, he understood why they didn't tell him, but it would take some time to come to terms that he was actually an alien from space.

"Hello?" He called as he stood in front of the gates. He looked around, hoping to see a guard - Lex was rich, so no doubt he had bodyguards stationed around the mansion - to let him in to see Lex. However, not seeing anyone out front, he sighed. Looking at the gates, he looked around for any security cameras. Not seeing any, he grabbed the right gate, and with a small jerk, broke the lock, and walked in. Heading to the front entrance, he knocked on the door. Waiting a few seconds, he knocked again, but got no answer. Starting to get impatient, Nathan grabbed the knob, and turned it. To his surprise, it was unlocked. Weighing the option of entering someone's home unannounced, he figured it will be a quick visit, and entered.

"Hello?" he called again as he walked through the hallways. Many of the furniture and tables were still covered up, which surprised him as he thought the mansion has been there for months. "Hello?" He looked around for any sign of Lex, and entered a room, only to jump as two people entered, in the midst of fencing, not even noticing him. He blinked, not sure what to make of what was happening. Is this what rich people do in their spare time? He watched the two, until one had the other pinned against the wall. Stepping back at their win, the person walked to the side, while the one pinned threw their weapon angrily to the wall. Said wall being the one next so Nathan, who stared at the embedded weapon piercing inches from him.

The thrower took off their mask, revealing Lex, who blinked at Nathan in surprise. "Nathan? I didn't see you. Sorry about that."

"Um…" Nate sounded, glancing at the Foil, wondering if he had made a mistake in coming there. "I...buzzed, but no one answered...should I come back later?"

Lex walked over and retrieved his weapon. "Staff won't be here for another week. How'd you get through the gate?"

"The, gate was open. So I just walked through. Guess the lock was broken or something." Nathan lied.

"Really?" Lex raised a brow. "Could have sworn it worked fine this morning." He muttered, getting a shrug from Nathan.

"So, is this a bad time? If so I could just…" he asked, but Lex shook his head.

"Nah, nah! I think Heiki has sufficiently kicked my ass for the day." He said, walking over to the woman, and passed her his helmet and foil. As he did that, Nathan looked around.

"This is a great place." He commented, as Lex walked over.

"Yeah, if your dead and in the market for something to haunt." He joked with a grin, as Nathan shivered.

If there was one thing he _hated_ , it was ghosts. _The Ring_ ruined horror movies for him.

"I meant it's roomy." Nathan said as he followed Lex into the hall.

"It's the Luthor ancestral home." Lex explained. "Or so my father claims. He had it shipped over from Scotland. Stone by stone."

Nathan nodded, looking around at the wooden walls. "Yeah, I remember trucks rolled in for weeks. Though no one ever moved in."

Climbing up the stairs, Lex paused and looked at him. "My father has no desire to live here. He's never even been here. Not even stepped through the door."

Nathan raised a brow at him. "Then why ship it over and have it built?"

Lex scoffed. "Because he could." He stated, shrugging as he continued leading Nathan upstairs. Soon the two entered a large room with a fireplace, exercise equipment, and snack bar. There was even a pool table. "So, how's the new ride?" Lex asked as he took off his fencing outfit.

"That's actually why I came over. I wanted to return the keys." Nathan said, looking around. Lex looked at him in confusion.

"What's the matter? You didn't like it?" He asked as he moved to grab a bottle of water.

"I would be lying if I said I didn't. But as much as I appreciate the gift, I can't keep it." Nathan said, making Lex pause, and look at him as he put the bottle down.

"Nathan, you save my life. It's the least I can do." He said, approaching him. Nathan sighed, trying to come up with the right words to say. However, Lex beat him to it. "Let me guess. You father disapproves of you getting anything from a Luthor." He stated more than asked. Nathan sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I saw the look he had when I told him who I was. He doesn't like me very much. It's alright. I've been bald since I was 9. I'm used to people judging me."

"It's nothing personal. He's...just not crazy about your dad."

"Figures the apple doesn't fall far from the tree?" Nathan tried to say otherwise, but Lex stopped him. "It's alright, Nate. I know the kind of person my father is. He makes lots of enemies, a lot of people angry at him and the Luthor name. Can't tell you how many looks I've gotten since I moved to Smallville. Not many of them kind." He said, making Nate frown. Lex looked at him. "What about you, Nathan? Did you fall far from the tree?"

"I'm adopted, so couldn't tell you." Nathan said. Lex nodded and grabbed his water bottle.

"If you're sure about the truck, alright. But like I said Nathan. You saved my life, so I'm in your debt. Anything you need, I've got your back." He said, smiling at him. Nathan returned the smile, placing the keys on the table beside him. Turning, he was about to leave the room, only to nearly collide with a beautiful young woman, around his age. She had long dark hair, white pale skin, and light green eyes.

"Oh!" The woman said, stopping herself from colliding with the blonde. "I didn't know we had a guest."

"Um, sorry. I was just leaving." Nathan said.

"Nathan Kent, meet my sister. Lena Luthor." Lex introduced the two.

Lena blinked, shaking the blonde's hand, looking at Nate in surprise. "Oh! So _you're_ Nathan! The one who saved my brother's life! I can't thank you enough for doing so. Of course, that event wouldn't have happened if Lex paid attention to the road instead of his phone." Lena accused, glaring at Lex over Nathan's shoulder, getting the bald man to hold his hands up in defense.

"I said I was sorry."

Holding the glare for a few seconds, Lena turned back to Nathan, who had an amused smile at the two. "But still, thanks. I heard Lex rewarded you with a truck."

"Yeah, but he returned it." Lex said, making Lena hum in surprise.

"Hmm, really?" She asked, looking at Nathan.

Nathan shrugged. "I don't need a reward for saving someone's life."

Lex stepped forward beside Nathan, clapping him on the shoulder. "Well, I say otherwise, but if you say so, I'll keep the truck for you when you do think you need it." He said, winking at him. Nathan wanted to say otherwise, but Lex just turned around and walked to take off his uniform.

Lena shook her head at her brother, before smiling at Nathan. "Well, again, thank you. If you ever need anything, our doors are always open to you. It's the least we can do."

"Um, thank you." Nathan said, nodding, not sure what else to say to that, before passing Lena and headed down the stairs. Reaching the front doors, he was about to exit, when he was called. Turning around, he saw Lex, back in a suit, leaning against the railing of the second floor.

"Tell me something. Do you believe a man can fly?" Lex asked.

Nathan looked at him strangely. "Um, sure. In a place." He said, but Lex shook his head.

"No, I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about soaring with the air beneath you."

Nathan raised a brow. "People can't fly Lex. Not like that."

"I did." Lex said, growing a mysterious smile. "After the accident, when my heart stopped. It was the most exhilarating two minutes of my life. I flew over Smallville. And for the first time, I didn't see a dead end. I saw a new beginning."

Nathan stared at the man in great confusion. "Lex, are you sure you're alright?" He asked, wondering if Lex needed a shrink or therapist. Last think he would want is for the man to gain suicidal thoughts because of a high state from his brush with death.

Closing his eyes, Lex shook his head, brushing off his dreamly look, and opened them to look down at Nathan, smiling a grateful smile at the blonde. "Thanks to you, I have a second chance. We are the future, Nathan. I don't want anything to stand in the way of our friendship."

Staring at the man in silence for a few seconds, Nathan smiled. "Neither do I, Lex. I think we might have an interesting future. We'll see. See ya around." He said, before leaving. Staring at the door, Lex turned around, spotting Lena as she smiled at him.

"I like him, he's nice. I'm glad you made a friend from that terrible accident."

Lex smiled at her. "Me too."

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile - Smallville_**

A crowd gathered and watched as a deceased man with curly brown hair was wheeled out. In the crowd, Chloe and Pete watched, Chloe having a camera hanging from her neck.

"That's the third guy that's been mysteriously killed." Pete stated, as Chloe nodded.

"Yeah, and they're all former Smallville High jocks." She noted, finding it strange, as they watched the paramedics put the body into the truck. Just then, Pete noticed a guy with a strange look as he stared at the deceased man, and nudged Chloe.

"Hey, check it out. Who's the weirdo?" He pointed out. Chloe followed his gaze, and looked at the person pointed out.

"I don't know. Let's check him out." She said, and very carefully as to not draw attention, Chloe took a picture of him.

* * *

 ** _Next Day - Smallville High_ \- _Computer Lab_**

Nathan blinked as Chloe sat an old yearbook in front of him, opening it up to a page, and pointed to someone. "Jeremy Creek. This is him 13 years ago." Chloe stated, before gesturing to a monitor that displayed the picture she took earlier. "And this is him 4 hours ago." She said, making Nathan look at her in confusion.

"That's impossible. He would have to be 26 or something! You sure its not someone who looks like him? Like a son, or younger brother." He questioned, but Chloe shook her head.

"Jeremy never married, or had any siblings. In fact, he's been in a coma since the day of the Meteor Shower. He was found 20 yards away from an impact site. He suffered from electrolyte imbalance. It wasn't until a few days ago that he woke up, and checked out." She said, handing him a news article done on Jeremy when they found him in the aftermath of the M.S.

Nathan blinked in surprise as he looked at the article.

"Dude hasn't aged a bit. Like his body was on pause or something." Pete pointed out.

"And he just woke up?" Nate questioned as he read.

"That's where it gets crazy. There was a storm. This huge electrical storm. The hospital's generator went down, and when the power came back on, Jeremy was gone." Chloe said as she sat down on the computer desk.

"I think the electricity must have charged Jeremy up like a battery, and that's what woke him up." Pete stated. Nathan narrowed his eyes in thought.

 _'Wow. To be in a coma for 13 years and all of a sudden wake up and find out everything changed, while you haven't. Can't imagine how he must be feeling.'_ He thought with a frown, before looking at Chloe.

"So you think Jeremy could be connected to the recent murders? If so, why?"

Pete answered. "Because 13 years ago, Jeremy was the picked Scarecrow. And the murdered victims were not only former jocks, but no doubt the ones who strung him up."

Nathan narrowed his eyes. "So he's out for revenge." He muttered, picking up a newspaper, this one on the recent murders. "Victims found with severe electrical burns on skin, with major burns inside muscular system and organs."

"The meteor blast must have done something to him." Chloe said, getting Nathan's attention.

"What do you mean?"

Pete looked at her. "I think you should show him?"

Nathan raised a brow. "Show me, what?" He asked, looking at Chloe who bit her lip.

Late on, Chloe and Pete led Nathan to a janitor's closet. "Don't ask how I got permission to use this, but I've kinda turned this room into my own personal use." She said as Pete turned on the light. Walking in, Nate looked around, before spotting something, the sight making his eyes widen.

"What. The. Hell?" He asked, as he stared at the side wall, that was filled with pieces of papers, and ripped newspapers.

"It started out as a scrapbook, and then it just...mutated." Chloe said, staring at the wall with pride. "I call it, _The Wall of Weird_. It's every strange event that's happened due to the meteors." She got in front of it, not seeing Nathan flinch a bit at that, holding her hands out in gesture, looking expectantly at Nathan. "What do you think?"

Nathan was silent, looking around at the mess of papers. Many being articles showing weird things. From a man getting 6 fingers in one hand, and losing one in the other. Another being the discovery of the green rocks he hated so much. He...had no idea how to feel about this, considering _he_ come with the Meteor Shower as a baby, so wouldn't that label him as something to be on the wall as well?

He looked at Chloe, a deadpanned look on his face. "I take back what I said about your book report on aliens. _This_ is your weirdest moment ever." He said, making her pout. "Chloe, _this_ is not healthy."

"It's just a hobby." She defended.

"I'd beg to differ." Nathan said as he stepped closer to the _Wall of Weird_ , looking at all the articles posted, before his eyes landed on a TIME Magazine cover displaying a young girl in tears. His eyes widened as he recognized the girl was. "Lana?" Reaching up, he tore the paper off, and turned to Chloe, an angry look on his face. "Chloe, what the hell?! You have a photo of a 3 year old who just saw her parent's killed in front of her on your _"Wall of Weird"_?!" He demanded, making Chloe flinch.

Okay...she would admit that that might have been a _bit_ offensive.

Just then, the bell rang.

Nathan shook his head, and brushed past the two, heading out the door as he crumpled the paper, tossing it into a trash bin as he passed it.

Heading out the school with the other students, he broke off, heading into whatever destination. He could come back to get his bag later. Right now, he had to think. With the evidence that a teen who's been so for 13 years has been killing people, he had no idea what to do.

He thought back to when he wanted to use his powers to help people, but his parents always told him otherwise. His dad telling him that it would be too dangerous, for his safety, and his secret. His mother, while a bit more accepting to his dreams, told him that whether he wanted to use his powers to help or not, it was his choice. He didn't owe the town or even the world anything to try and save it.

He didn't have to be a hero. He could live the rest of his days ignoring problems.

It was just choice.

So the question now was:

 _Did he try and be a hero? Or continue hiding himself from the world?_

Suddenly, he felt someone grasp his shoulder, making him sigh as he turned around. "Chloe, not now." He said, only to see it wasn't Chloe, but Whitney, with an irritated expression, making him groan.

"Congratulations, Kent. You're this year's Scarecrow." Whitney told him, smirking, making Nathan roll his eyes.

"I don't have time for you right now, Whitney." He said, pushing Whitney off, frowning as he felt something was wrong. Looking over his shoulder, his frown deepened as more jocks appeared behind him. He really didn't have time for this.

Whitney glared at him. "Come on, bring it!" He demanded, pushing Nathan back.

Nathan glared at him, getting angrier with the asshole's attitude, his normal blue eyes flashing red for a second. Gritting his teeth, Nathan threw a punch, striking the jock on the cheek as he staggered back. Just then, Nathan was grabbed from behind by Whitney's pals as the short haired blonde straightened up, wiping his lip. He then took off his jacket, with Nathan spotting Lana's necklace hanging from his neck, making him mentally curse. No wonder he felt weaker! Damn it!

He gasped as Whitney punched him hard in the stomach. Fortunately, he still had enough superhuman durability to soften the blow. He was then punched across the face, tossing his head to the side. Another one threw it to the other side. Trying to push back enough of the green crystal's effects, Nathan threw the jocks holding him off, and punched Whitney across the face. However, the force of his thrown arm made him stagger, and a recovered Whitney grabbed him and threw him onto the floor, before pinning him down, throwing more punches at him, before grabbing the bleeding blonde by the front of his shirt and pulling him upward. "What's going on with you and Lana?"

Nathan glared at him through his swelling eye. "What the fuck are you talking about?!"

He got another punch. "Don't play dumb with me! I saw you two last night! You looked awfully close. DId you try anything with my girl?!"

Glaring at him, Nathan spit a glop of blood at him. "Are you fucking jealous?! You're so pathetic! What? The first sign of a guy acting nice to Lana, and you fly off the handle?! How did someone great like her end up with a loser like you if this is how you act?" He asked, making Whitney angrier as he went back to throwing punches as Nathan's face, making him grit his teeth, as for the first time in a long time, he felt pain.

After a few minutes, Whitney pulled back from the bloodied Nathan, before noticing he was still glaring through swelling eyes, and saw he was glaring at Lana's necklace. "Like her necklace? Huh?" He then took it off, and put it around Nathan's neck, who gritted his teeth hard, groaning as the crystal felt like boiling hot coal against his skin through his shirt. "Good, because it's as close as you'll ever get to her!"

Just then, another one of his buddies came up driving a truck, and the jocks tossed Nathan into the back, with him unable to do anything with the injuries and meteor fragment. The jocks then drove off.

Unknown to them, Jeremy saw the whole thing from behind a corner. And angry look in his eyes.

* * *

 ** _Smallville Corn Field_**

Nathan groaned as he tried to move, but it was no use. He panted, his breath coming out in an icy frost.

He didn't know what was worse. The meteor pierce pressing against his bare chest that made it feel felt like magma was poured into his veins?

Or the fact those assholes stripped him down to his boxers, painted a red S on his chest, and strung him up to a post and left him there to suffer in the freezing cold of night.

If he didn't get free soon, he would probably die from the cold if he was left too long.

"When I get my hands on those asshole…" He gritted out as he tried to break free from his binds, Unfortunately, the damn crystal drained him of all his strength. He could barely even lift a finger!

Suddenly, he heard a noise, and struggled to lift his head. "Is someone there?" He asked, weakly.

"Never changes?"

Nathan groaned as he tried to look up at the source of the voice. He spotted feet near him. "A little help please? Can you get me down?" He asked tiredly, the cold and weak self barely keeping him awake right now.

The person then step forward, and Nathan raised his head high enough to get a glimpse of their face.

It was Jeremy Creek.

"Hurts, doesn't it? I thought if punished them, it'd stop. But it never stops. Guess I'll need to set a bigger example." Jeremy said, almost disappointed.

Nathan groaned, the crystal suddenly giving off a dull glow, as the effects on him grew, and more of his strength was taken, his head dropping. "Y-You're...Jeremy Creek…" He said, getting a nod from Jeremy, who then started walking away. "W-Wait!...Where are you going? G-Get me down."

Jeremy stopped and looked at the weak blonde. "Sorry friend, but I think you'll be safer here, than at the Homecoming Dance. Trust me." He said, a mad grin on his face, before leaving.

"W-Wait!" Nathan called out, but it was no use as Jeremy left the area. "D-Damn it!" He groaned, unable to do anything to break free. "Stupid meteors!" He moaned, before he heard the sound of crops rustling. "H-Hello?! Is someone there?" He asked, raising his head high enough to see something come out of the crops. Straining his eyes against the darkness, he saw who it was, and blinked in surprise. "Y-You?"

It was the fox. The one he and Lana saw yesterday.

Red eyes blinked at him, as the fox tilted its head at him. Nathan blinked back, not sure as to what would be the chance of seeing the fox again.

"Um...any chance you can help me out?" He asked, getting a yelp from the fox, who then miraculously ran to the base of the post, and began biting the ropes, its sharp teeth cutting them loose. Once those were off, it climbed up to get to the ones holding his arms. He groaned, feeling its claws dig into his skin as it climbed him, but ignored it as the fox bit the ropes around his left arm, bitting it off, before doing the same to the right one.

Once he was free, Nathan dropped to the ground, groaning from the impact. He tried to reach up to take off the necklace, but his arms felt too weak. Luckily, the fox helped him out with it as landing beside him, it reached up, and bit the necklace off him, and moved away.

Instantly, Nathan felt better already, getting up. He looked at the fox, which stood a good distance from him, the necklace hanging from its jaw. "Wow, thanks! And here I thought dogs were man's best friend." He said, getting a blink from the fox, before he moved and grabbed his clothes the jocks threw around. Getting dressed quickly, he nodded to the fox. "Thanks again, buddy!" He said, before in a blur, left, running to the school to stop Jeremy.

 _Did he try and be a hero? Or continue hiding himself?_

 _The answer was obvious._

Seconds after he left, Lex Luthor arrived at the post, flashing a flashlight at the sitting, looking around. He spotted the fox, which stared at him, the necklace hanging from its mouth. It stared at Lex for a few seconds, before running away, taking the necklace with it, leaving the confused Lex.

* * *

 ** _Smallville High_**

Music sounded in a slow sound as students danced, some slow, while others like Chloe and Pete had fun doing it their way.

The crowned King and Queen, Lana and Whitney, danced, though Lana frowned as she saw the cuts on Whitney's lips and cheek, as well as the slightly darkening eye. "So gonna tell me what happened?" She asked, as Whitney wouldn't tell her how he got injured.

Whitney winched, but quickly hid it with a sheepish smile. "It's nothing. The guys and I just played a bit rough it all."

Lana started at him, not believing it, but didn't push it. As Whitney hugged her to his chest, swaying in step, Lana looked around. She frowned when she didn't see the familiar golden hair of Nathan.

 _'Guess he's not coming after all.'_ She thought, a bit disappointed.

Outside, Jeremy watched as the last of the students entered the building, before moving to the Fire Sprinkler System, ready to activate it to wet everyone in the building, before he gave them a _little_ shock.

However, before he could turn on the sprinkler system, he felt a hard grasp on his arm, and was pulled away from the case, thrown to the side.

"Jeremy, you need to stop this!"

Getting up, Jeremy saw the guy he just left at the field, wearing a black and red hooded jacket, with the hood up, covering his face even more in darkness. The only thing one could see, but currently known to Nathan, were the red burning eyes hidden within. He only recognized him through his voice. Narrowing his eyes, Jeremy glared at him, electricity sparking around his fingers.

"I don't know how you got here, but you should have stayed away."

"And let you hurt my friends? I don't think so." Nathan said, glaring at him, not backing down. Jeremy scoffed, shaking his head as he pointed to the building.

"Those people inside aren't you friends! They dance and laugh and have fun, without even wondering where you are! You could be dead, freezing at the post on the field, and after a few days of crying and moaning, they'll forget about you! Just like they forgot about me!"

"I'm sorry for what happened to you, but what happened that day 13 years ago was not their fault! You shouldn't blame them for someone else's mistake!" Nathan declared, getting Jeremy to glare at him, electricity now coursing around his arms.

"And what about today?! When those jocks made you the new scarecrow?! Or next year, when a new freshman is picked?! I'm doing this, so no one else has to go through what happened to us!"

"By killing?!" Nathan shot back, his red eyes glowing brighter in his anger.

"If it'll put a stop to it all...yes." Jeremy declared, making Nathan glare harder at him. "Now, move."

"I don't think so." Nathan said, before Jeremy threw his arms at Nathan, lightning shooting out of his hands. Seeing this, Nathan crossed his arms in front of him, gritting his teeth as electricity coursed through his body, but held firm. Digging his feet into the ground, he began pushing back, slowly stepping closer to Jeremy. Seeing this, Jeremy turned up the juice, increasing his lighting output. Feeling the current increase, Nathan held steady. Grunting, he threw his arms to the side, pushing the lightning current to the side, and took the chance given to super speed in front of Jeremy. Grabbing him by the front of his shirt, Nathan threw him to the side, and through the air, before slamming into a parked truck, cracking the front cover and window. Jeremy groaned as he sat up, glaring at Nathan, who glared back.

"Give it up, Jeremy. I don't want to hurt you more than I need to." Nathan warned.

However, Jeremy wouldn't give up, as rolling off the truck, he placed a hand on it. Electricity coursed through the vehicle, starting it up, and Jeremy got in the driver seat. Nathan narrowed his eyes as Jeremy drove the truck at high speed at him. However, unlike with Lex, this time Nathan was ready, as keeping his feet firmly on the ground, he caught the truck, his hands denting the front and feet cracked the ground as he was pushed back a bit. Grunting, he held on as the truck tried to overpower him. Seeing the blonde holding, Jeremy gave it more gas, managing to push Nathan back, his feet leaving small trenches on the ground as he was being pushed.

Glaring at Jeremy who glared back, Nathan looked at the truck, before getting an idea. Taking a hand off, Nathan raised the arm up high, before throwing it down, piercing his hand through the metal and into the engine. Grabbing something, he ripped it off, showing he ripped off the battery, shutting the vehicle down.

Seeing this, Jeremy gave a roar of annoyance. However, before he could do anything, Nathan ripped the windshield off, and grabbed Jeremy, pulling him out of the car, holding him by his shirt. Glaring at the blonde, Jeremy grabbed him by his wrist, and sent lightning through him, making Nathan grunt, before he threw him down against the top of the truck, dazing him a bit. Looking around for a way to stop the out of control teen, Nathan saw that they were next to the school's indoor pool. Getting an idea, he got a good hold on Jeremy, and bended his legs. He then pushed off, leaping high into the air, and above the rooftops of the school. Seeing the sunroof of the pool building, he threw Jeremy as hard as he could towards it, sending him through the glass, shattering it, and into the pool. He landed on the roof, and watched as the roof was light by a show of lightning, Jeremy's screams echoing out, but thankfully the dance's music prevented from anyone else hearing them.

After a few seconds, the electricity stopped, so did the screams. Nathan peered inside, and saw the groaning Jeremy floating over the water. Jumping down into the building, Nathan used the pool cleaning rod to drag Jeremy towards him, where he dragged him out of the pool onto the side. Kneeling beside him, he checked the brunette, who groaned. Weakly opened his eyes, Jeremy looked at Nathan.

"W-Who are you?" Jeremy asked, making Nathan blink. "Where am I?"

 _'Looks like Jeremy got a large shock from his own powers. And it must have wiped his memories.'_ He thought, before taking his hood off, and smiled gently at Jeremy. "My name is Nathan Kent. And you're at Smallville High."

"I...I want to go home." Jeremy said, getting a nod.

"Sure thing buddy." He said, helping Jeremy up, before helping him out of the building. Pausing for a second, Nathan looked at the security camera in the room. Looking down a a life ring beside him, he picked it up, and seeing Jeremy too much in a daze, Nathan threw the ring hard at the camera, the force shattering the camera completely, falling to the ground in front of the entrance. Smirking at the evidence being destroyed, Nathan walked Jeremy out, stepping on the destroyed camera for good measure.

Stepping out, Nathan glanced at the school building in which the dance was happening, before ignoring it and moving on to take Jeremy to the Smallville Police Station. With no one knowing Jeremy was the cause of the murders, and only being known as a missing coma patient, he will have no trouble, and can be helped on what to do.

Making it to the parking lot, he saw Whitney's truck. Looking at Jeremy, he saw he passed out. This made him smirk as he looked back at the truck.

* * *

Walking out of the dance, with Lana around his arms, Whitney smirked at his great night. He thought Kent a lesson about trying to move in on his girl, and spent the night with his queen.

Oh yes, everything was grand.

He paused as he heard laughter, and a gathered group in front of him. He then saw something that made his eyes widen, and releasing Lana, pushed through to get to the front, and what he saw, make his eye twitch.

His truck, was completely smashed and crushed under two other stacked trucks. "What the hell?!" He shouted in horror, while Lana just stared.

Nathan, returning back from dropping Jeremy off at the station, smirked at his nicely done, and well earned, prank. His hood up to hide his face. "That's what you get, asshole." He muttered, before speeding off.

Lana, hearing the should of sharp air, turned her head in the direction Nathan had been, wondering if she was hearing things.

* * *

 ** _Kent Farm - Nathan's Loft_**

Looking through the telescope, Nathan looked up at the stars. Standing up, he frowned as he looked at the sky, the red blanked in his hands.

"Did I really come from up there? If so...just where is _there_?" He muttered, going back to looking through the lense.

"You know," Standing up, Nathan turned around to see his dad standing behind him. "Your grandfather gave me that telescope when I was about your age. I came downstairs for breakfast one morning...and there it was." Looking at him, Nathan smiled softly, before the frown returned as he sat down, looking at the blanket. Jonathan looked at him, and sighed. "Are you okay?"

Staring at the blanket, at the symbol staring back at him, Nathan asked himself, was he okay? He learned something about his past, and maybe an explanation for his powers...but it only brought more questions. Who was he really? Where did he come from? Who were his birth parents? Why did they send him away?

So many questions, and no answer. Just like before, but worse.

He looked at his dad. "Can I answer that in 5 years?" He asked. Jonathan smiled at him nodding in understanding.

"Sure." He said, and turned to leave.

"Dad." Stopping, he turned around to Nathan, who smiled at him. "I'm glad you and mom were the ones to find me."

Jonathan's smile grew at hearing that, and shook his head. "We didn't find you, Nathan. You found us." The two smiling at each other, Jonathan then left his son, who sat there, staring at the S symbol on the blanket. He held it to his face, pressing against it, closing his eyes and taking in the warmth it brought. He didn't know how...but something told him his birth mother made it for him, like how his adopted mother knitted his other baby blanket herself. He wondered what she was like.

Standing up, he folded the blanket, and placed it on the bed. Hearing the sound of honking, he looked out the loft, and saw teen filled cars drive down the road. "Guess the dance ended."

"Yeah, it did."

"Jesus!" Nathan yelp, jumping. Turning around, he saw Lana standing at the stairs. He gasped, holding his chest, as Lana giggled in amusement. "Didn't anyone tell you you shouldn't startle a man close to an open window?"

Lana giggled. "And here I thought Nathaniel Kent was fearless." She said humourly.

Calming his rapidly beating heart, Nathan pouted at her. "I said I had a dark side, nothing about being fearless." He said, making Lana giggle once more. He then looked at her dress, and blushed a bit, rubbing the back of his head. "Wow, you look beautiful." he commented, making Lana smile at him, a red dusting on her cheeks.

"Thanks." She muttered, unconsciously straightening her dress, and looked around, smiling as old memories of the place appeared in her mind. "It's been a long time since I've been hear."

Nathan nodded, smiling softly as days of them playing there played. "Again, sorry about pushing you away."

"It's alright." She said, looking at him. "Maybe we can make them up."

He looked at her in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Lana smiled as she stepped closer to him. "Well, like I said, I missed hanging out with you, and when you told me my necklace was the cause, I've decided to not wear it any more."

"What?" Nathan asked, looking at her in shock. "But, it's a present from your aunt!"

"From a piece of the meteor that killed my parents. Trust me, that thing brings more bad memories than good. I'm sure aunt Nell will understand." Nathan frowned, unsure, but if Lana was sure than who was he to argue with her. "You didn't go to dance." Lana said, frowning.

Seeing the frown, Nathan wince, rubbing the back of him head. "Yeah, about that…"

"Whitney also had some cuts and bruises on his face." She continued, stepping closer and looked at him in concern. "Did you do anything to you?"

Nathan quickly waved his hands negatively at her. "No, no! I just didn't feel like going! Like I said, I'm not good at dancing, and last thing I want is to make a full of myself." He said. While a part of him considered telling her what her boyfriend did, he decided not to. No need to ruin her night by getting her mad at her asshole of a boyfriend.

Besides, he could hold this over Whitney and have some fun with it as much as he could. He held back a wicked grin.

Staring at him, Lana slowly nodded. "Okay." She said, before turning around and walked to the stairs, Nathan eyeing her, frowning as he thought she was about to leave. However, Lana stopped at the table next to the stair, and turned on the radio he had there, putting on slow music. Turning around, she smiled at him. "Still, you owe me a dance, Nathaniel Kent. Afterall, I did promise I'd save you one."

Nathan rubbed the back of his head again. "Um, but I don't-"

"It's okay." Lana told him gently, stepping up to him, and grabbed his hands. "I'll help you." She placed his hands on her waist, while she wrapped arms around his neck. She smiled at the nervous looking blonde, as she gently began to sway. Soon, he followed her and swayed. She smiled at him with Nathan smiling back.

For the next hour, they swayed in the loft, staring at one another.

* * *

Outside, staring at the barn as music echoed from it, the fox from before sat on the ground, tail swaying behind it, with the familiar necklace hanging in its clenched jaw. It's red eyes stared at the barn, before looking at the door to the storm cellar, where a pulsing light shined through the cracks.

The fox stared at it for a while, before the light faded. Looking back at the barn as the dancing duo stood in the frame, the fox watched them for a while, before getting up, and walked calmly into the woods, disappearing into the darkness.

* * *

 **End of Chapter!**

 **End of Promo for _The Last Son of Krypton_!**

 **Before you ask, no Nathan does not have _Heat Vision_ , at least not yet. What happened last chapter was a small burst made by a child's anger.**

 **If you're wondering if that was Kurama, all I can say is that it IS a connection to Kurama, but that's all I'll say.**

 **For those wondering if Nathan will just drop what Whitney did to him, no. He won't.**

 **That's all for now, and I'll see y'all next promo or story!**

 **Read & Review!**

 **READ & REVIEW!**

 **REVIEW! GIVE ME THOSE NICE FAT STACKS!**

 **Ja ne!**


End file.
